When We Collide
by LondonaLozzy
Summary: COMPLETE - After tragedy struck Lauren's life she wished for something better. Could her cousins Lucy and Ed, the magical land of Narnia, an adventure and a handsome King called Caspian change all that and give Lauren the life she thought lost? Caspian/OC
1. Meet the family

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - So here it is my new fanfic. It's set in the world of Narnia and kicks off in the time between Prince Caspian and Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I hope you like it and all your reviews will be much appreciated. Thanks guys.**

Chapter 1 – Meet the Family

"What do you mean gone? They can't be gone." Lauren cried into her Uncle's shoulder as she was informed that both her parents had been killed in an auto mobile accident earlier that day. Lauren's mother was a housewife doing all she could to look after her family and Lauren's father who would have been fighting in the war were it not for his partial deafness was a builder. Unfortunately there hadn't been much materials and money available for house decoration and home improvements in London during World War 2.

"I was with them this morning, everything was fine. We were meant to be going to the country on a break next week. They wouldn't leave me. They can't." She continued, her Uncle beginning to fidget from what he found to be an awkward situation.

Laurens parents had never got on well with her Aunt and Uncle. Where her parents were loving, friendly and kind souls Harold and Alberta were the complete opposite, judgemental, strict and seemingly uncaring.

The dispute between the two couples had been going on long before Lauren was even born. Something to do with her grandfathers inheritance going to the wrong child. Every single penny Laurens grandfather Bert had earned and slaved for in his whole life went all to her Aunt Alberta and her 2 brothers, Laurens father and her other Uncle John didn't see any of it. Why, do you ask? Not because Bert favoured Alberta over his sons but because he failed to write a will. So instead of the estate being split between the siblings like it should have been it all went to Alberta not just because she was the first born but also because at the time of Bert's death Laurens father and Uncle were the more financially stable of the trio and Alberta apparently was in more need of it. Arthur, Lauren's father and Mary, Lauren's mother never forgave Alberta and Harold unlike John and his wife Helen who believed fate had a part to play, and even when they were struggling to feed and clothe themselves they refused to go to their richer counterparts for a hand out. Their pride was passed on to their only child and it was when all these memories and information settled in Lauren's head that she pulled away from her Uncle and went on the attack.

"I bet you don't even care do you? My mother and father are dead and you and Aunt Alberta will just be happy that you don't have to deal with them anymore." Lauren seethed backing into a corner as the tears clouded her eyes.

"Come on Lauren don't be like that we are devastated. We may not have got along but we would never have wanted this to happen." Harold defended.

"Where's Auntie then? Probably sitting in the kitchen yet to take her eyes off of her latest cookbook. Her brother has died for Christ's sake and she can't even be bothered to come around here and see me."

"Don't you dare take the lords name in vain young lady. Look you have no idea what your Aunt is going through. She is beside herself with grief. Her brother is dead." Lauren's Uncle bellowed back.

"Yes well my parents are dead. I have nobody now, no one. What am I supposed to do? I can't run this household on my own. I have no job, no money." The young girl hyperventilated as the weight of the situation facing her finally dawned on her.

"Lauren sweetie. Your Aunt and I want to make amends for the way it ended with your parents. You will come and live with us and your cousin Eustace until you can sort yourself out. You remember Eustace." Uncle Harold forcefully smiled.

"Of course I remember Eustace. How could I forget him?" The melancholy, 21 year old blonde girl remembered with sarcasm.

For the rest of the day people Lauren barely knew or didn't know at all were coming in and out of her house, telling her how sorry they were and that if she needed anything all she had to do was ask. To Lauren there was nothing that could be done to make her feel any better.

Lauren walked around the old house she had lived in her whole life reliving memories of happiness and care free times all the while dragging her feet in some grief stricken haze. All she had to do now was pack up her belongings and make the move to Alberta and Harold's Islington town house.

On the way to the new house Lauren sat in silence in the front passenger seat of her Uncles car watching the world go by without a care. During the 30 minute journey through London Harold discussed all the arrangements for the joint funeral which would be held the following Saturday at the local church. "No expense would be spared" he said, "they will get a send off like they deserve" he continued. Lauren just absentmindedly nodded her head in acceptance letting everything that was said go in one ear and straight out of the other as she cried silent tears.

"Alberta, Eustace. Lauren is here." Harold called out to a silent house as they went through the front door and her Uncle dropped into his favourite chair picking up the paper.

No wonder her parents were mad Lauren thought as she made her way through the spacious interior. To most people this was just a normal family house and nothing special but to Lauren who was used to eating dripping sandwiches for supper and walking across bare floors everyday because her family couldn't afford any type of flooring, this house was a palace.

"Close your mouth girl." Aunt Alberta called as she came into view from the kitchen.

"Sorry Aunt Alberta. It's just this house."

"What about this house? What's wrong with it?" She shouted before realising what the poor girl had truly been through that day.

"Oh Lauren forget that. I'm, I'm sorry. Shouting and throwing my weight around is just the way I deal with these things." Alberta awkwardly apologised, reluctantly placing a calloused hand on Lauren's quivering shoulder.

"Umm it's ok and there is nothing wrong with the house quite the opposite in fact." She meekly smiled.

Alberta took her hand away, turning to wipe her eyes thinking nobody saw her. It was then as Lauren noticed the shaking shoulders of her hard faced Aunt that she realised maybe she did care what had happened. She did care after all.

"Lauren?" Aunt Alberta called turning around to face her niece once more.

"Yes."

"About your mum and dad. I did love them you know. Even after everything that happened, and I want you to know that you can stay here as long as you want, as long as you need."

Alberta looked down at Lauren's holey shoes and darned clothes and continued pinching the bridge of her nose before she continued.

"If I'd known Arthur needed the money so desperately, if I'd known that you were all struggling so much I would have helped as much as I could. I tried to offer it to him but he was so damn proud." Aunt Alberta tremored before wandering back into the kitchen.

"My dad was the proudest man you would ever meet, but that was one of the reasons I loved him so much. He wanted to look after his own family without help that's all. Maybe you were really greedy and selfish when grandfather died but that was a long time ago." Lauren smiled through tears as she leaned in to hug her tearful Aunt.

"Look at me a big softie. You're here supporting me when it's your parents that are gone. Now let's stop being silly and get you settled and in some appropriate clothing shall we?" Alberta voiced moving towards the stairs and putting back on her strict and stern facade.

So that was it the one window where Lauren got to see what her Aunt was really feeling inside. She really took what she said to heart because she doubted she would ever get a moment like that with her Aunt ever again. She was right.

For the following week on the lead up to the funeral Lauren felt like a fish out of water. She really didn't feel like she belonged. Her Aunt and Uncle took charge of arranging the funeral which Lauren appreciated although she didn't think she had a choice in the matter anyway, her cousin Eustace was annoying to say the least and on top of that she had the little matter of dealing with the fact that her parents, the two people who loved her more than anyone else in the world were gone and she would never see them again.

Lauren didn't feel comfortable crying or looking miserable in front of her new housemates if that's what you want to call them. As proved by Aunt Alberta on the day she arrived they were not the sort of people who showed their inner feelings. So she left it until lights out. When she was in bed, in the dark and left alone with her thoughts that's when she would let the floodgates open and the tears fall. Every night she got louder, cried that little bit more and she knew from the awkward looks on the faces of her family every morning that they had heard her.

As the dreaded Saturday grew closer Lauren had one thing keeping her going. She assumed that all of her family would be there. That consisting of her, Eustace, Uncle Harold, Aunt Alberta, Aunt Helen and her four other cousins Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. She already knew their Dad wouldn't be there. He was off fighting in the war as all fathers were in the year 1942.

Lauren really got on with that part of the family. She knew her Uncle John would be devastated by the news that his older brother had died. John had always reminded Lauren of her father, they were so similar and Lauren couldn't wait to see him and her Aunt Helen as well as her cousins again. Peter and Susan the oldest of the four were the ones Lauren naturally got on with the best as they were closest in age but it was Edmund with his cheeky side and Lucy with her fun, giving spirit that got Lauren excited every time she found they were coming to visit.

Of course this visit wouldn't be like others. No games in the local park, no tea and cakes which her Mother would splurge out on for the special guests. This time it was to say goodbye and Lauren knew she needed them to get through what would be the hardest day of her life.

"Unfortunately Helen can't make it on Saturday. What a shame." Aunt Alberta relayed to Uncle Harold across the breakfast table whilst Eustace had his head buried in his journal.

"What? She has to come." Lauren said desperately.

"Nonsense girl, you have got this far without her and her foolish kids. You don't need them." Uncle Harold answered her, all signs of her grieving Uncle completely gone.

"Just tell me why she can't come. Aunt Helen would want to be here. I know she would."

"Well as you know your Uncle John has been transferred to America so your Aunt Helen went to join him with Susan just last week. Peter is on the other side of the country studying for university with some Professor Kirke so he can't make it either. I doubt even the letter to America informing them what has happened has reached them yet." Alberta told me without any concern.

"Peter and Susan to? What about Lucy and Ed? They haven't gone off somewhere to have they?" Lauren hoped.

"No unfortunately they haven't. Actually I have some news on that front. Your Aunt Helen couldn't take them all over seas because the youngest are still enrolled at school in England for September. She asked if we could take Lucy and Edmund in for a few months whilst they are away." Aunt Alberta said in disdain as Harold added a raised eyebrow.

"What and you agreed? I thought you didn't like them." I asked in disbelief.

"Well there were conditions. She will be paying us a little each month to keep them here. Just as should be expected." Harold concluded with a twisted smile.

"So where are Edmund and Lucy now then if Aunt Helen has already left for America?" I said in sudden interest. My mind for a moment focused on something other than my parent's death.

"Probably about an hour away actually. They have been staying with the Professor's housekeeper whilst he went off with Peter doing I don't know what. She would have put them on the train last night." Alberta revealed.

"So mother where do you expect them to sleep? We only have one spare room and blondie has taken over that one already." Eustace put in; in sudden terror at the thought he may have to share a room.

"Well I suppose Lucy can share with Lauren and Edmund will share with you. No arguing Eustace do you hear? You have no choice in the matter." Alberta informed her sour faced son.

Lauren was actually looking forward to Edmund and Lucy coming, finally some proper people to spend her time with, people who actually cared about what she had to say. Sharing a room with Lucy would no doubt make her feel less isolated and Edmund was always one to stick up for the girls so she knew she would have him to defend her if she needed it.

"Oh I can't stand it anymore. They are taking over our whole bloody house. Why can't they just leave us alone?" Eustace screamed at the top of his lungs over dramatically.

"Don't let me hear that tone from you again boy. You will share with your cousin and get on with it." Harold shouted to Eustace after turning his face away from the morning broadsheet.

Aunt Alberta cleaned up the table after breakfast quicker than she ever had before and then threw her coat on ready to go and retrieve Ed and Lucy from the station.

"Lauren come with me will you. I need to pick up some books for your Uncle on the way to the station and will need help getting them in the car." Alberta asked, no tone in her voice.

"Ok sure." Lauren smiled getting up from the table immediately. Any excuse to get out of the house was a must and she was so excited to see the cousins she knew would cheer her up.

After picking up Uncle Harold's books from the local Library Lauren and Alberta arrived at a busy Kings Cross station. People were stretched the length of the platform some waiting for the arrival of loved ones and others waiting to board themselves.

When her cousin's train finally pulled into the station Lauren branched out from her Aunt and pushed through the crowds looking for the faces of the cousins she had missed and needed so much.

Lauren looked through every window on the train until she reached the final car and spotted the unmistakable features of her cutest cousin Lucy.

"LUCY, EDMUND." Lauren shouted at the top of her voice the first true smile of the week crossing her lips as they heard and waved back at her as they stepped onto the platform.

"Lauren." Lucy squealed running into Laurens arms closely followed by Ed who comfortingly wrapped his arms around her.

Edmund and Lucy stood on the spot for almost 5 minutes just cuddling their cousin who had lost so much. They couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose their parents and had resolved that they would use their time with Lauren to cheer her up as much as they could.

"Thanks I needed that." Lauren smiled wiping a tear from her eye.

Aunt Alberta stopped in front of the trio and with a gesture of the hand ordered her nieces and nephew to follow her, not so much as a hello to the new arrivals.

"So have they driven you crazy yet?" Ed asked on the way back to the car.

"What do you think? Eustace alone is enough for anyone to handle." Lauren said in complete seriousness.

"Lauren about your mum and dad," Lucy started.

"No, no please don't. I already know what you are going to say. We're sorry for your loss. If you need anything we are here. You can talk to us about it if you want to. Believe me Luc I appreciate it but I've heard it all before. To be honest I just want to put it all behind me. I can't change what's happened. Yeah it's only been a week and yes I probably have lots of down days ahead of me but I just want to enjoy my time with you. Mother and father wouldn't want me to be so upset." Lauren said to both Lucy and Ed before reaching the car.

"Well cuz that was a speech and a half, but it's true if you need us." Ed smiled.

"Thanks Ed and you to Lucy." Lauren responded as they put their belongings in the boot.

"Oh and Ed I should probably tell you. You're sharing a room with Eustace." Lauren couldn't help giggling under her breath as she passed on the news.

"NOOOOOO!" Ed responded covering his face. "This is going to be one long summer."

Yes it would be a long summer just like the young Pevensie male had said, but on the drive back to Islington with Ed and Lucy squabbling in the back seat Lauren thought on it and realised that the summer wouldn't feel as long as she originally thought it would.

**So that's it folks. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. We will start moving into Dawn Treader plot territory now. Please review and I will update on Friday.**


	2. The painting in the bedroom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted etc the first chapter I really appreciate it. Please, please can I get some more reviews for this one? It lets me know what you are all thinking. Enjoy **

Chapter 2 – The painting in the bedroom

3 months.

That's how long it's been since Laurens parents died, and it's also roughly the same amount time since her cousins Edmund and Lucy moved in to her Aunt and Uncle's London town house with her.

The funeral which shortly followed their arrival was emotional to say the least. There were lots of tears, lots of comforting and lots of raised eyebrows, especially from Harold who seemed to want the whole thing over and done with.

Lauren's Aunt Helen and Uncle John who were currently in America didn't receive the letter informing them of the deaths until only a day before the funeral, and the letter that returned from them 2 weeks later confirmed what Lauren knew already. They were devastated.

It's now early August 1942 and it's only been a week since Lauren woke up not thinking about losing her parents. She knew this was all due to her amazing cousins who have supported her so much and in so many different ways.

In the weeks after the family said goodbye to Arthur and Mary Pevensie, Lucy and Edmund took it upon themselves to cheer Lauren up as best they could. They started by offering words of comfort and support which didn't even make a dent in Lauren's sad exterior.

After 2 months of trying and failing miserably Lucy let something slip and that was what led to Lauren finally looking happy again. What had slipped out? It was a story. Not your average run of the mill happily ever after story but one about a young fawn and lamp post in the snow. It was a story of Narnia.

To Lauren these stories and tales of adventure, war, friendships, hardships and joy were just tales to help keep her mind off of the tragedy that had occurred not so long ago in her young life. She had no idea that what her cousins were telling were things that had actually happened, things that were waiting to continue, things that were waiting to evolve.

"Oh and Ed, do you remember that time when Reep lost his tail and Aslan gave him a new one?" Lucy giggled sitting on Eustace's bed in the room which Edmund currently resided in.

"Ha-ha! Yes I remember. He wouldn't let anyone touch it after that." Edmund laughed clutching his hand to his stomach whilst sitting at the window.

Edmund had just told Lauren the story of their fight against an evil tyrant called Miraz. An individual so unlikeable that even his own people turned against him.

"Thanks guys for making up all these tales for me. You think I would have grown out of this stuff by now but they really have cheered me up." Lauren giggled looking over at her creasing male cousin.

"What?" Lucy said in surprise. "Lauren these aren't tales. All of this has happened, it is true."

"Luc, its ok you can tell me the truth. I'm a big girl." Lauren smiled, getting up and walking over to the door.

"We are telling the truth Lauren. We thought you knew that." Ed asked confused himself.

"Come on Ed. Stop messing with me. You can't seriously think I would believe that you and Pete are kings and Lucy and Susan are queens. I may have lost it a bit in the last few months, but I haven't completely lost my marbles." Lauren put forward, hoping her cousins would finally admit the truth.

Before the Pevensie siblings could say another word the door flung open and Edmunds roommate came bounding in, an invisible thundercloud overhead.

"What is going on?" The little, sandy haired boy squealed at full voice.

"Ed and Lucy are telling me some stories. You should listen Eustace, they are very entertaining."

"Let me guess, they are about that Narnia place." Eustace scowled.

"How did you know about Narnia Eustace? We haven't told you about it." Lucy asked in interest standing up from the bed.

"What and you don't think I hear you and Edmund talking about it when you think no one can hear you. Talking Lions, evil witches, Kings and Queens. Give me a break." Eustace continued with an ugly pout.

"Aww cut them some slack cuz." Lauren joked, ruffling Eustace's hair as she stepped through the door.

She poked her head around once more just to add her final thought.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if it were real though? What a place to get away to." She imagined leaving to help her Aunt with dinner.

"So what was Eustace moaning about upstairs?" Aunt Alberta asked Lauren whilst peeling potatoes in the kitchen.

"Oh nothing. Nothing of any importance anyway." Lauren urged, trying to direct the conversation away from make believe and magical lands her cousins had dreamt up for her.

"Ok no worry. By the way I need to stock up on some fresh groceries tomorrow and Eustace doesn't want to go bless him." Alberta cooed.

"Yeah bless him." Lauren voiced with sarcasm.

"I'll need you and the others to go and get them for me. I have book club in the morning with a few ladies from the area so I can't go either. I'll give you a list in the morning so you know exactly what to get." Alberta smiled, knowing Lauren had no choice but to do what she said.

"Of course Auntie, it's no trouble. We will go first thing." The pretty blonde voiced with false enthusiasm.

The next morning Alberta woke Edmund, Lauren and Lucy at the crack of dawn, wanting to give them plenty of time to get to town and back before their Uncle Harold started getting hungry.

So they got dressed, stepped out in to the cold morning air and jumped on their bicycles heading for town and the food market.

"Where did Edmund go?" Lucy wondered looking all around her after they had finished getting everything on the list at the market.

"I don't know. He must have slipped away when we weren't looking, typical boy." The pair laughed.

"Luc why don't you finish boxing these up and I will go look for him. He couldn't have gotten far." Lauren offered which earned a nod off of her young cousin.

"Ok no problem I'll wait for the two of you outside." Lucy said before getting to work on putting the rest of the groceries in the provided boxes.

"I'll take this box with me while I look. All this is too much for you to carry alone." Lauren smiled before leaving Lucy's side in search of her other cousin.

It took Lauren only 15 minutes to find Edmund, and she knew exactly what he was trying to do standing in a long line of burly young men. Ever since he had arrived in London and Lauren got to know him again he had made it quite clear that he was desperate to enrol in the army and fight for his country. Almost like it was ingrained in him and he couldn't rest until he did what he so wanted to do.

"Are you sure you're 18?" The army officer asked Edmund as he got to the front of the line. His older cousin watching closely from behind the entrance and in interest at how far he would actually go to get in successfully.

"Why do I look older?" Edmund mocked, trying to convince the person who would decide his fate.

Before the officer said anything else he reached out for the National Registration card that Edmund was holding. All those over 18 at the time were given one.

"Alberta Scrubb?" He questioned accusingly after looking at the details held in the card.

"It's a typographical error. It's supposed to be Albert. A Scrubb." Edmund defended, which got the attention of Lauren still watching from the wings. She decided it was time to bring Edmunds attempt at joining the army to an end. He had taken it way too far.

"Edmund?" Lauren called, stepping in to view.

Edmund immediately turned towards the voice that had said his name, and when he spotted a not too happy Lauren standing behind him an expression of disappointment washed over his face which received heckles and cackling from the other young men in line.

"You're supposed to be helping me with the groceries." Lauren continued with a fake look of annoyance. Secretly thinking the whole situation was actually quite amusing.

"Better luck next time eh squirt." The next boy in line laughed as Edmund retrieved Aunt Alberta's registration card and walked over to Lauren with embarrassment.

Lauren and Edmund found Lucy standing outside waiting for them, all groceries loaded on to the bicycles and ready to go. Lauren secured the remaining box to the back of her bike as Edmund enlightened Lucy on what had just happened and it was safe to say he was pretty annoyed.

"Squirt? He barely had 2 years on me." Edmund spat as Lucy and Lauren rolled their eyes.

"I'm a king. I've fought wars and I've led army's." At this Lauren stopped and folded her arms. Why was he bringing Narnia into it? Surely it wasn't the time for storytelling.

"Not in this world." Lucy answered him.

"Yes but still I'm stuck here doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb." He finished whilst Lucy looked off at a couple in the distance, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I can't believe the both of you." Lauren voiced as the trio began pushing their heavy bikes down the road. There was no rush to get back to the house. They had finished the shopping much earlier than planned.

"Ed you were trying to join the army. A boy you're age shouldn't even be thinking about that. If by some miracle they had believed you, you could have ended up fighting and then what would have happened?" Lauren started in slight anger.

"Yeah well at least I would be doing what I have been trained to do." Ed defended.

"Oh you mean when you were trained in Narnia?" Lauren giggled not being able to help herself.

"Yes we were all trained for battle. Aslan was a very good teacher." Lucy smiled at Lauren genuinely as they got a little closer to home.

"You really believe that Narnia is a real place don't you Luc?" Lauren asked in interest. Lucy was always so serious when talking about Narnia now Lauren thought about it. So was Edmund. It was like they were recounting memories, not making up tales.

"It is all true Lauren, everything we have told you. I know it's beyond hard to believe." Edmund said as they continued their walk through the bustling city.

Lauren was beyond arguing about the validity of everything her cousins had told her after the passing months and if she was honest to herself she loved all the new stories. She drew a picture of Narnia in her imagination and it got more vast and more beautiful with every new story.

"Ok well it's going to take at least another 20 minutes to get back to the house the rate we are walking. Why don't you tell me another story?" Lauren urged.

Lucy's smile immediately broadened. She loved anything and everything Narnian and she couldn't wait to let Lauren into some more of her cherished memories.

"Sure. Well when we went to Narnia the second time we bumped into a young telmarine prince. His name was Caspian." Lucy started.

By the time they got back to the house and unloaded all the groceries from the bikes Lucy and Edmund had told Lauren everything they could about Prince Caspian. Lauren now knew his back story, his personality, the way he looked, well the way she perceived him to look from Lucy's descriptions. He was tall, handsome, with dark shoulder length hair and would make even the best looking actors of the 30's and 40's look plain. Oh and he was no longer a prince, he was the King of the whole of Narnia.

"We're home. Hello?" Lauren called as they stepped through the front door. Silence greeting them as they did so.

Sitting in his armchair as usual was Uncle Harold. His face buried in the daily paper.

"Hello Uncle Harold." Lucy greeted.

"We tried to find some carrots but all they had were turnips again." Lauren told her Uncle who did not even acknowledge they had arrived back at the house never mind responding to what was just said to him.

"Shall I start making soup? Aunt Alberta's on her way home." Lucy said in an attempt to gain his attention whilst Lauren moved all the groceries into the kitchen.

Yet again Harold failed to answer Lucy's question and after a further call from Lucy and an annoyed face in his direction from Edmund, Eustace decided it was time to make himself known.

"Father, Edmunds making faces at you." The trouble maker tattled before shooting a spit wad onto Edmunds neck from the top of the stairs.

"Why you little..." Edmund seethed as he headed for the stairs in an attempt to get hold of a suddenly anxious looking Eustace.

"Father he's going to hit me." Eustace cried. That still didn't get a reaction from Uncle Harold. He was like a living, breathing statue.

Lauren and Lucy stepped back into the hall to see what all the noise was about and as Lucy stepped up the stairs to break the two boys apart Lauren spotted a letter resting on the top of the book cupboard.

"Guys look. It's from Susan." Lauren smiled, holding up the letter in front of everyone.

"Come on lets all go up to mine and Lucy's room and we can read it in private." Lauren suggested giving Eustace a stare that warned him to stay away.

The three cousins went up into the room Lucy and Lauren were sharing together. Lauren and Edmund remained standing but Lucy set herself down on the bed, excited to read what her sister had to tell them.

"_I do wish you were here with us. It's been such an adventure and nothing like our times in Narnia." _Lucy started reciting.

The mention of Narnia caught Lauren's attention. "Susan believes in Narnia to?" She questioned which gained happy grins and nods from her cousins before Lucy continued.

"_America is very exciting except we never see father. He works so very hard, especially since Uncle Arthur and Aunt Mary passed away. I think he is trying to bury his thoughts in his work, which reminds me, tell Lauren we are thinking of her and we hope you're looking after her. _

_I was invited to the British consoles tea party this week by a naval officer, who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me._

_It seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now otherwise we would have come back sooner to fetch you, Edmund and Lauren. Oh by the way tell Lauren that mother said she is welcome to come live with us if she has had too much of Eustace."_

"Oh my gosh, really? Does she really mean it. I mean I would love to." Lauren chocked out in disbelief. She could finally get out of this hell hole. Lucy seemed excited to as a huge grin spread across her mouth seeing her cousin so excited.

Edmund on the other hand didn't even look like he was listening to Susan's letter. For some unknown reason his attention had been grabbed by a painting that hung on the wall at the bottom of Lauren and Lucy's bed. Lauren hadn't even really noticed it before.

Lucy looked back down at the letter and read the last few sentences whilst Lauren listened in wait and Edmund was still mesmerised by the picture upon the wall.

"_Times are hard and mother hopes you all won't mind another few months staying with Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold." _Lucy's face dropped and Edmund was suddenly drawn away from what he had been staring at.

"Another few months? How will we survive?" Lucy fretted as Edmund fell onto the bed beside her.

"Well you're lucky at least you two get to share with each other. I'm stuck with mullet mouth." Ed mused while Lauren responded with a giggle.

"Susan and Peter are the lucky ones, off on adventures" Lucy said, getting up and moving to the mirror.

"Yeah well they're the oldest and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much." Edmund answered in what seemed like a mild state of depression.

"Don't be silly Ed. Of course you matter as much. You matter to me anyway. I couldn't have got through the last 3 months without having you here." Lauren put forward trying to cheer them up a bit.

"Do you think I'll look anything like Susan?" Lucy wondered, gazing at herself in the mirror and still thinking about her sister's letter where she mentioned that a naval officer may fancy her.

Lauren was about to answer her cousin with a reassuring response when Edmund cut in suddenly, his attention caught yet again by the unassuming painting.

"Lucy, have you seen this ship before?" Edmund asked in genuine interest.

Lauren moved forward to look at the ship which Edmund just mentioned and Lucy responded to his question.

"Yes, its very Narnian looking isn't it?" Lucy smiled moving in between her cousin and brother.

"Yeah." Edmund quickly added.

"I love you two." Lauren grinned. "Every time you feel a bit down you just mention something about Narnia and it seems to make it all better. It's magical what it does, really." She finished, her to now captivated by the paintings waves which for a moment looked like they may be moving.

Suddenly there was a voice, a voice that annoyed the trio like no other. Why did none of them notice Eustace come into the room?

"There once were three orphans, who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." Eustace recited like a poem.

"Did you just call me an orphan Eustace? After everything that's happened?" Lauren whispered, hurt by her cousin's words but also knowing that her sudden sadness would get him nervous.

"Please let me hit him?" Edmund begged, jerking forward and seeing how hurt his beloved cousin Lauren was.

"No." Lauren shouted, grabbing Edmund's arm. She appreciated Edmund defending her but she didn't want it to get nasty.

"Don't you ever knock?" Ed asked the sour faced blonde boy with gritted teeth.

"It's my house. I'll do as I please. You're just guests," was Eustace's only response.

Lauren turned away from the quarrelling boys and Lucy who was eyeing them waiting for the storm to brew. She found herself facing the painting yet again. It had a magical and mystical quality that she had never noticed before.

"What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous." Eustace asked trying to change the subject after spotting Lauren looking at it and avoiding him.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." Edmund warned cryptically as he and Lucy joined Lauren in front of the painting.

Lauren couldn't handle the useless bickering much longer. A sign that she was older than the other young people she was sharing a house with. She gave the picture extra attention because of this and it was whilst doing that she noticed something she couldn't quite get to grips with.

"Guys, it looks like the water's actually moving." Lauren told her cousins in disbelief, this gaining Eustace's unwanted attention and mocking.

"What rubbish. See, that's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairytales of yours." He screeched.

"There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless." Edmund mumbled under his breath not giving Eustace a look.

"People who read fairytales are always the sort that become a hideous burden to people like me, who read books of real information." Eustace shouted in anger after hearing what Edmund had said previously.

"Hideous burden? I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here." Edmund rumbled moving across the room in an instant as Eustace tried to get away.

Lauren realised this could get ugly so she left Lucy looking at the painting and stood in between the boys trying to split them up. Nothing Lauren said or did seemed to work. They were now shouting about licking Aunt Alberta's sweets of all things.

It was what Lucy said in excited surprise next that got all three's undivided attention.

"Edmund. Lauren. The painting." She squealed.

They all suddenly turned to her voice just in time to see water start gushing out from the inside of the painting. This couldn't be possible, Lauren thought.

"What's going on?" Both Lauren and Eustace called in unison. Eustace in a scared and terrified tone and Lauren in an exhilarated and disbelieving one.

As Eustace screamed for his mother Edmund, Lucy and Lauren stood staring at the marvel. The painting had come completely to life, sea water was rushing into the room and the ship which had been in the background originally seemed to be getting closer.

"Lucy you don't think?" Edmund shouted through all the noise of the rushing water.

"It's Narnia. We're going back to Narnia." Lucy grinned jumping up and down.

"You mean to tell me this is all real? Everything you said? This is how we get to Narnia." Lauren responded thinking she was in a dream but somehow knowing it was real.

The water was coming in faster and faster now. It was nearly up to knee level and it was when Eustace lurched forward and pulled the painting from the wall that the level began to rise at an extensive rate.

"Eustace, no." They all called.

There was nothing they could do. There was no stopping it. As the water rose ever further all four slipped into the murky depths not knowing what lay before them.

Lauren was a strong swimmer so when she went under she could keep her eyes open and gain her surroundings. Her mind was all over the place as she took in the sights of all her cousins swimming around her along with chairs and such as their room was submerged. But it was when the light in the water began to change and she looked up above and did not see the ceiling of the room as she had before that she realised something was genuinely happening. There was something different about their surroundings. They were no longer in a claustrophobic bedroom but in wide, unending space and as Lauren looked up she could see what looked like the sun beckoning them to the surface.

What had happened? Where was she going? And what was to come? Most people would be convinced they were in a dream after this miraculous turn of events but to Lauren it was completely different. As she pushed to the surface she felt unyielding peace and a strong sense that she was about to find something special. She was about to meet her destiny.

**That's it for chapter 2. I know it was a really long one but because it is one of the most important chapters I wanted to give it space to grow. It is the journey from one world to another and that deserved a few extra words I think. Please review.**


	3. Behold our castaways

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm loving all of the positive feedback I'm getting for the story so far. As a thank you instead of posting the next chapter tomorrow like I planned I am updating today. Who's ready to get aboard The Dawn Treader? **

Chapter 3 – Behold our castaways

As Lucy reached the surface she was in no doubt of where they all were? There was a special kind of warmth that came from the beating sun above and the sea air had a sweetness to it when you breathed it in. It was unique only to Narnia.

Edmund, Lauren and Eustace pierced through the water soon after Lucy and whilst Edmund looked happier than he usually did taking it all in, Lauren was in complete in shock frozen still in the water and Eustace screamed in terror, not having any comprehension of what was happening.

Lauren couldn't quite grasp what was going on. One moment she was standing in her bedroom squabbling with Eustace and the next she was floating in the sea of some strange land. She turned on the spot making sure all her cousins were there before catching sight of a mighty ship approaching them quickly. It was the ship from the painting, she was sure of it.

It was unlike anything she had seen before. The bow of the ship held the emblem of a giant dragon, an animal so majestic that you could not help feeling certain unease when peering into its stone eyes. Lauren looked up above the dragons head for just a moment and caught sight of a billowing purple sail that was carrying the ship even closer towards her and her family. They had to get away, swim as fast as they could; it was getting way too close now.

"Lauren, Eustace swim." Lucy screamed obviously having the same idea as her elder cousin.

Eustace, Edmund and Lucy swam close together avoiding the ship but Lauren had drifted away from them slightly and had no choice but to swim in the opposite direction. It was all happening so fast. She had avoided the close encounter but had her cousins? Did they swim fast enough?

"What's going on?" Eustace cried in terror swimming alongside his cousins.

"Just keep swimming. Move, move." Edmund shouted in response.

Lucy was the weakest swimmer of the four so it was not long before her swimming lost momentum and she briefly sunk back into the oceans darkness.

Luckily the people floating in the water hadn't gone unnoticed to the crew aboard the Dawn Treader and they were quick to come to their rescue.

"It's all right. I've got you." Lucy's rescuer assured, pulling her back up for air.

"Caspian!" Lucy acknowledged in delight as Edmund and Eustace were also retrieved by various members of the crew. It had all happened in such a short amount of time that the trio didn't even have time to register that one of their own was missing.

"Lucy." Caspian smiled.

"I don't wanna go. I want to go back to England. I'm going back to England." Eustace teared trying to get away from the strong arms that were pulling him towards the ship and safety.

On the other side of the ship and out of the others view Lauren bobbed up and down in the water, getting more weary by the second. The grand ship that had now come to stop in front of her was the biggest she had ever seen. She silently prayed that her cousins had managed to get to safety and that someone would spot her floating below before the ship continued its unknown journey.

"Hold on." Caspian urged Lucy as they were both lifted on to the ship's deck, closely followed by Edmund and Eustace. The young Pevensie couldn't believe she was back in Narnia after so long.

"That was thrilling." She said to Caspian as he wrapped a towel around her once safely on board.

"Caspian." Edmund called from behind, eager to get the attention of his old friend.

"Edmund." The young King smiled in response excited to see the closest people he had to family.

"How on earth did you get here?" Caspian giggled as they all huddled up surrounded by the ship's crew.

"Well me, Edmund and Lauren were looking at the painting in our bedroom..." Lucy started before a wave of horror hit her. Someone was missing.

"Ed, where's Lauren?" she whispered the scared feeling building inside her and the same suddenly hitting her brother.

"Who's Lauren? We only saw you two and the boy." Caspian remembered with confusion.

"She's our cousin. She was with us. I saw her Lucy, she was right there." Edmund called hysterically before running to the side of the ship and calling her name frantically.

"LAUREN?" Lucy screamed.

"LAUREN?" Edmund yelled.

"BLONDIE?" Eustace added in his own way.

Lauren still in the water could hear nothing but the creaking of the ship still next to her, but it was when she heard the familiar sound of her pest of cousin Eustace shouting "blondie" that she knew they were safe and she had not been forgotten.

"I'M HERE. I'M DOWN HERE." She screamed at full voice, her mouth filling with water every time she opened it.

"I hear her. I can hear her. Lauren?" Ed cried moving towards the sound.

Lauren looked up, all energy now gone from her body. It was the sight of her cousin Edmund spotting her in the water that gave her the small burst of adrenaline that kept her head above water for just a moment more.

"She's down here." He called turning back to face his cousins and friend who all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lauren it's ok, just hold on." Lucy screamed down to her.

"Don't worry I'll get her." Caspian said gallantly, handing Lucy his towel and jumping back into the water.

Lauren looked from her cousins to the splash at the side of her, the remnants her rescuer had left before piercing under the water. Just as she was about to give up she felt a warmth wrap around her waist and her breath immediately hitched. She had never felt this way before and it was when she realised it was the arm of someone and his face was revealed through the surface of the water that she realised it could only be one person. The person she had been thinking about all day.

"It's ok now. Do not worry. I'll not let you go." He smiled, dazzled by the captivating blonde he now held in his arms.

Lauren wanted to say something to him as they were pulled on board but she couldn't, she was dumbstruck and couldn't find the words. Lauren didn't think that such good looks were possible. Even with hair stuck to his face he surpassed all her expectations.

"Are you ok cousin?" Lucy said pulling Lauren out of Caspian's grasp and wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." Lauren croaked out.

"So this is Narnia?" she smiled as Edmund came over to give her a hug.

"The one and only." He grinned.

Edmund looked over his shoulder and saw Caspian planted dead on the spot just staring at their new guest. He had never seen Caspian look like that.

"Umm Lauren I want to introduce you to someone." Edmund said pulling away and turning Lauren to face the Narnian King.

Lauren looked at him, the man who had just rescued her. She had to say thank you, even if it was going to take some effort.

"Actually Ed there is no need." She said turning to her cousin for a moment before holding her hand out to Caspian and continuing.

"You must be King Caspian. I'm Lauren, it's an honour to meet you. Thank you for saving me." She smiled, Caspian taking her hand smiling broadly himself.

"The honour is all mine." He finished with a crooked grin, moving closer and not even attempting to remove his hand from Laurens.

"Did you not call for us?" Lucy put in deciding it was about time to break up the moment. They had a lot to discuss.

"No, not this time." Caspian said, finally taking his eyes and hand off of the slightly embarrassed Londoner.

"Get this thing off me." They suddenly heard, coming from Eustace's direction.

Lauren could not help laughing at the sight of her cousin rolling around on the floor, a mouse jumping around on his stomach. If this was a dream it was turning into the best one ever, for not only had she just met the most handsome man she could ever imagine but Eustace was getting his comeuppance. Perfect.

"Get the thing off me." Eustace yelled again before grabbing hold of the mouse and flinging him across the deck towards where Lauren stood.

"Sorry about him. He is a bit of a nuisance." Lauren said bending down and helping the little mouse to his feet.

"You must be Reepacheep. I'm Lauren." She grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my Lady." Reep responded as Lauren got to her feet.

"Oh I must say that is a spectacular tail you have Reep. I wouldn't let anyone go near that if I were you." She joked, trying to seem friendly.

"It seems that Queen Lucy and King Edmund have told you about me." Reep asked shaking out his fur and stroking his beloved tail.

"They have told me a lot about Narnia." She answered walking back over to Lucy and Edmund.

"We had to share all our tales with someone. You can't keep a place like this a secret you know. It's hard." Edmund said in defence, thinking he may get some aggravation for discussing Narnia with people who were not meant to know of it.

"Ed, its fine. Don't fret." Caspian reassured patting Edmunds shoulder.

"I'm sorry your highnesses to break up the reunion but what are we to do about this hysterical interloper?" Reepacheep asked, pointing over at Eustace who was still rolling around on the floor unable to get to his feet.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off." Eustace screamed after hearing what Reep had said of him.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." Reep responded, taking a confident stance which gained a giggle from Lauren, still standing to the side and watching in amazement.

"It talked. Did you hear it? It just talked." Eustace squealed in hysterics.

Rightfully Lauren should be just as shocked now she was in the presence of talking mice and Minotaur's, but for some reason it seemed right to her. Almost as if this was normal, something that was supposed to be. It didn't shock her in the slightest. If anything it excited her.

"It's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian joked with crossed arms, standing next to Edmund on the far side of the deck.

"The moment there is nothing to be said your highness, I promise you I will not say it." Reepacheep answered with a confident smile turning to face his King.

"Look I don't know what kind of dream this is, but I want to wake up right now." Eustace shouted starting to hyperventilate.

"I demand to know just where in the blazes am I?" he continued. Lauren was now getting worried. Yes Eustace did drive her crazy most of the time but she knew how freaked out he must be. She was about to step in and try to calm him but a Minotaur got to him before she did. Unfortunately Eustace didn't see him coming.

"You're on The Dawn Treader. The finest ship in Narnia's navy." The huge animal replied to Eustace, resulting in him collapsing to the floor in overwhelming shock at what he had just witnessed.

Lauren dropped her towel and ran to his side, worried that this might all be too much for her youngest cousin.

"He will be alright won't he?" Lauren asked looking up at Caspian and stroking Eustace's hair.

"Yes he shall be fine. He just needs some rest, gain his bearings." Caspian assured Lauren before reaching out for her hand and pulling her to her feet. There was that warm feeling again.

"See to him will you?" Caspian asked of the Minotaur.

Caspian moved away from the Pevensie clan and took a stand in front of his crew, ready to officially introduce them to the King and Queen of old.

"Men, behold our castaways, Edmund the just and Lucy the valiant, high king and queen of Narnia." The King confirmed to his crew who all knelt before them.

Lauren felt kind of awkward at this moment. I mean this was Ed and Luc and she was there cousin. Did she have to kneel to? She thought she better to avoid any negative looks. They could iron out the finer details at a later time. With that she got down on one knee and gave her cousins a wink, which made them smile. She was more proud of them in that moment than ever before.

"Now crew get back to work we must get back on course." Caspian called out breaking the silence which had momentarily taken over the ship.

"Edmund, Lucy, Lauren come with me. We have much to discuss." The King asked of them before heading inside the ship.

Lauren had never seen anything like it before. It was so regal, so majestic, just like the illustrations you see in fairytale books except this time real. She was dumbfounded by all the beauty surrounding her as they walked through the belly of the ship. No wonder Lucy and Edmund talked of Narnia so much, it was having quite the effect on her already.

Caspian ushered the 3 cousins into a room that held a large wooden table, a hand drawn map resting on top. The stained glass windows and paintings which adorned the walls were as such that only could only be placed in the residence of someone royal. This room must belong to the King himself.

"Aslan." Lucy smiled walking over to a gold motif placed on the centre of the left hand wall.

"I cannot believe this is happening Luc. Everything you and Edmund told is true. I'm so sorry I doubted you." Lauren said wrapping her arm around Lucy, still looking at the image of the mighty Lion.

"Cousin don't be down about it. I'm surprised you handled it so well." Edmund said taking Lauren's attention away from Lucy.

"Here Lucy." Caspian said reaching inside a tall cabinet and pulling open an engraved wooden box.

"My healing cordial, and dagger." Lucy grinned widely, practically skipping over to retrieve her long since seen possessions.

"May I?" She asked before picking them up.

"Of course they are yours." Caspian giggled slightly handing them over.

"Peter's sword." Edmund voiced, spotting something shining in the corner of his eye when he turned away from Lauren.

"Yes, looked after as promised. Here take it if you wish." Caspian said in a friendly tone, offering the intricate sword to Edmund.

"Oh no it's yours. Peter gave it you." Edmund said in a monotone. Lauren took in the scene and could sense a hint of jealousy in her cousin's voice. She would have to keep an eye on it.

"I did save this for you though." Caspian said trying to get out of the unease that was engulfing the pair by reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a torch, a cheeky grin crossing his lips before throwing it over to Edmund.

"Thanks." Edmund finished a strong sound of sarcasm soaking his voice.

"Oh my god Ed, is this the infamous torch? The very same torch that became a beacon of light to Narnian's far and wide?" Lauren said giggling, moving over to take the torch and cradling it in her arms like an infant.

The rest of the room's occupants doubled in laughter at this. The tension between the two kings had definitely been broken.

"Ha-ha very funny Lauren." Edmund moaned, taking the torch back in his hands.

"Come. Let me update you on the situation we face." Caspian asked, a more serious tone than before.

They all moved over to the map Lauren had spotted when they first entered. She felt uneasy in this situation now. Apart from the Captain who stood in the corner of the room everyone else surrounding her was Narnian royalty. She felt like she didn't belong in the room during these serious talks.

"Since you left us the giants of the north have surrendered unconditionally. Then we defeated the Caliman army of the great desert. There is peace across all of Narnia." The young king smiled pointing at various parts of the map and glancing up at his fellow royals.

"Peace?" Edmund said in happiness. He couldn't believe Narnia had made such a turn around.

"Yes, in just 3 years." Caspian confirmed.

"And have you found yourself a queen in those 3 years?" Lucy said slightly embarrassed but eager to know all the same.

Caspian looked at the young queen in silence for a moment, unsure of how to respond. He came back with the only answer he could think of.

"No. Not one to compare with your sister." He said looking momentarily at Lucy and then moving his gaze over to Lauren for a moment, a smile creeping onto the corner of his mouth.

"At least not yet." He hastened to add.

Relief washed over Lauren at these words. For some reason the news that King Caspian did not have a partner made her elated. Why was she feeling this way over someone she barely even knew? And what was all this about Susan? Edmund and Lucy failed to tell Lauren that part.

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt but I think I will leave you to it. You obviously have much to discuss and I don't want to get in the way. I shall go check on Eustace." Lauren smiled moving over to the door wanting to make a quick escape. For some reason she couldn't even look up at Caspian after his last words. What was this effect he was having on her? She had to pull herself together.

"Lauren you do not have to leave. I do not mind relaying this information to you." Caspian urged, wanting Lauren to stay nearby for reasons even he could not fathom.

"Thank you I appreciate that, but I really should go and check on Eustace. I think this whole situation has overwhelmed him. I'll join you later." She smiled once more, exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

She turned away, walking down the corridor, thoughts of the young King swimming through her mind.

"Breathe Lauren, just breathe." She said to herself.

**That was chapter 3 and I hope I did it justice. Please review as normal and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	4. Tip off the edge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I received some amazing feedback on the last chapter and I'm glad you are all liking it so much. Here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it **

Chapter 4 – Tip off the edge

Caspian looked on as Lauren gave him an awkward smile and exited the room. He just stood there, staring at the space she had just that moment vacated. He couldn't work out in his head why he missed her face already but what he did know was that he didn't want the feelings coursing through his body to come to an end.

"Caspian? Hello is anyone there?" Edmund joked waving his hand in front of Caspian's face.

"Uhh yes sorry about that. I got lost in my thoughts for a moment." He said suddenly realising what he was doing and turning back to face the map.

"It's ok Caspian. She has that effect on people." Lucy grinned knowing exactly what had distracted the Narnian king.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Caspian tried to convince.

"Ok, if you say so." Edmund giggled.

"Let's just get back to discussing our mission shall we?" Caspian asked, desperate to change the subject.

Lucy and Edmund turned and faced one another, cheeky grins pulling at their lips. Caspian liked Lauren. It was obvious.

They walked back over to the map and Edmund started up the important discussions again wanting to know eagerly everything that was going on.

"So hang on, if there are no wars to fight and no one is in trouble then why are we here?" Edmund put forward, the thought suddenly hitting him.

"Good question. I've been asking myself the same thing." Caspian broadcast to the pair.

"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund continued.

"Before I took back the thrown from my Uncle he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters. The seven lords of Telmar." Caspian started telling the Pevensie siblings, turning as he did so to face drawings of all seven lords which were placed on the corner wall of the room.

"They fled to the lone islands" Caspian turning back to point at the right spot on the map before continuing "and no one's heard from them since."

"So you think something's happened to them." Edmund asked in deep interest whilst Lucy took in every word from the other side of the room.

"Well if it has, it's my duty to find out." The concerned king responded.

Lucy looked at the map more closely as Caspian and Edmund continued glancing over the drawn faces of the old lords, and then a question popped into her head.

"Well what's East of the lone islands?" she voiced.

"Unchartered waters, things you could barely imagine, tales of sea serpents and worse." Captain Drinian groaned, finally making his presence known.

"Sea serpents?" Edmund chuckled nervously. They didn't exist surely? Not even in Narnia.

Caspian could see the young king and queen get nervous at these words so he took it upon himself to stop the Captain's stories before he could scare them anymore.

"Alright Captain, that's enough of your tall tales." Caspian smiled, taking a bite of a bright red apple which had been placed on his desk earlier that morning.

"We should probably go and see how Eustace is getting on Edmund. Give Lauren a break from him." Lucy giggled.

"I guess you're right, enough talking for now. Let's go." Edmund answered, ushering Lucy out of the room closely followed by Caspian, who had suddenly gone quiet again at the mention of the girls' name.

Whilst the royals had been in their talks, Lauren took it upon her herself to check on her cousin Eustace. She managed to locate what room he was in and was not at all surprised to find that he was still unconscious; grunting with every few breathes that passed his lips. He just needed a good sleep. What a shock it would be when he woke up and found himself still aboard the beautiful ship.

Lauren was always an inquisitive sort of girl. She wanted to find out everything about the people she now found herself amongst and the land from which they sailed.

She reached the deck but found there were not many people she was able to talk to. They were all busy working to keep the ship on course just as King Caspian had requested. She decided it might be a good idea to give herself a tour of the main deck but found there was no need when she stumbled upon a singing mouse. The same mouse she had already learned so much about.

"Where sky and water meet, where the waves grow ever sweet, doubt not you Reepicheep. To find all that you seek, there is the utter east, doubt not..." Reep sung before stopping, startled at Lauren's presence behind him.

"That's pretty." Lauren smiled, blonde hair flowing in the wind.

"Oh, thank you." The noble mouse responded, manoeuvring on his perch which happened to be the head of the dragon at the front of the ship.

"A Dryad sung it to me when I was just a mousling." He continued.

"Oh. I do not think Edmund and Lucy told me about Dryads." Lauren smiled awkwardly, taking a seat next to Reep.

"You have much to learn Lauren. Much to learn." He said, patting her hand with his own.

"Is all of Narnia this magical Reep? It's like nothing I could ever have imagined." Lauren asked looking down at her new friend.

"Oh my dear girl, if you are this enchanted by just the ship and the oceans then wait until you see the lands." He began.

"Tell me something about the lands Reep, anything." Lauren begged.

"Well let's see. There is King Caspian's castle which is truly a sight to behold. The ruins of Cair Paravel where your cousins resided in times of old, the forests of the singing trees..."

"Singing trees? They sound amazing. I should hope to see them some day." Lauren imagined, praying silently that she may get the chance.

"I am sure you will my lady." Reep smiled once more, ready continue only to be interrupted by Lucy approaching them.

"Hey, what are you two up to." She grinned, finding a space to sit next to Lauren.

"Reep was just telling me about the singing trees of Narnia." Lauren confirmed to her cousin.

"They are special aren't they Reep?" Lucy asked.

"Very special your majesty." He replied.

"So, did you manage to discuss everything that you needed to?" Lauren asked in interest.

"Yes, well everything that needed to be discussed for now anyway." The freckle faced queen replied.

"I think Caspian may have felt a little put out that you did not wish to stay." Lucy added, trying to stir things up slightly to see what Laurens reaction would be. The plan seemed to work.

"What really? Oh no, that was not my intention. I shall apologise when I see him next. I do not want him to think I am not grateful." The words practically falling out of Laurens mouth. The last thing she wanted was for Caspian to feel bad because of her.

"Ha-ha calm down Lauren, I was just joking." Lucy giggled holding her hand up to her mouth as she did so.

"Lucy I cannot believe you. Sometimes you are just as bad as Eustace." Lauren moaned knowing that she had let slip just a hint of her feelings towards the king.

"Ok, ok let's just forget I said anything and I'll change the subject." Lucy began trying to calm her cousin down as best she could.

"What do you think is past the lone islands Reep." Lucy asked suddenly, the sun beating down on her face.

"Well I've been told the furthest East anyone can sail is to the end of the world, Aslan's country." The mouse answered.

"And do you believe there is such a place?" Lauren then asked, genuinely interested in the turn the conversation was taking.

"Well we have nothing if not belief." He smiled.

"Do you think you would actually sail there?" Lucy added finally a sad ebb to her voice.

"There is only one way of finding that out. I only hope that one day I will have the right to see it, your majesty." Reepicheep concluded with a tickle in his voice, bouncing away and leaving the two cousins alone.

"Look Lauren. Look down there." Lucy shouted with delight pointing at the sea down below as she caught sight of it.

"What is it Luc?" Lauren asked in confusion before following the gaze of her happy cousin.

In the ocean below following the path of the ship were mermaids, beautiful elegant mermaids that to Lauren had been nothing more than make believe creatures before her arrival in Narnia. That was not the only amazing thing though. The mermaids were made of water, completely translucent and were smiling and waving up at the cousins, both who grinned and waved back.

"I cannot believe it. How are they possible? Lucy thank you, thank you so much for getting me here." The older cousin smiled wrapping her arms around the other as a happy tear began to cloud her eye.

"Lauren you have as much right to be here as me and Edmund do. You are a Pevensie after all." She chuckled taking Laurens hand and walking down to the main part of the deck.

"Ok well that explains me, but what about Eustace? He's a Scrubb." the pair started giggling.

What the young girls found when they reached the main part of the ship was a congregation of men all heckling at the top of the lungs. What was going on they wondered?

They pushed through the tower of men until finally all was revealed to them. There in front of them were Caspian and Edmund sword fighting, trying to prove to one another that they were the better swordsman.

"Will they be alright?" Lauren asked Lucy, not only concerned for Edmund but for the king as well.

"Yeah they will be fine. Both of them have been trained for this. It's just some harmless fun." Lucy giggled whilst screeching so Lauren could hear her words through the shouts of the men surrounding them.

Their blades were sharp that was easy to see and the skill of both opponents was more or less of an equal standard. Even with the hot afternoon sun beating down on them neither faltered and it was a further 20 minutes before there was even a glimpse of the fight coming to an end.

Caspian and Edmund could see there was no out and out winner, which was obvious. In order to bring their little play fight to its conclusion both dropped their swords, smiling before giving each other a manly hug.

"You've grown stronger my friend." Caspian complimented his rival in between rapturous applause from the now decreasing audience.

"It seems I have." Edmund grinned widely in response before being pounced on by his female cousin.

"Edmund are you stupid you could have gotten yourself killed." Lauren scolded leaving Edmund with a shocked face. He thought he'd done a pretty good job.

"Only joking cousin, you are clearly more skilled than I thought. If only I'd known and you could have helped me practicing my fencing." She smiled grabbing Edmunds sword from his hand.

"Lauren what are you doing?" Edmund asked in worry while Lucy knew exactly what her cousin had planned.

"Edmund you must remember all those after school fencing lessons my father paid for me to go to before his business fell apart." Lauren asked.

"Yes, I remember." Edmund mumbled, hanging his head.

"Then you will also remember that I got quite skilled at the art." She smiled, turning in Caspian's direction.

"Your majesty would you like to humour me with a duel." She asked, knowing the response she would receive already.

"No I do not think so Lauren. You could get hurt." The King answered, looking worried for her safety.

"I can assure you my lord that there is no danger of me getting hurt. Please just humour me." She begged before taking a defensive stance, the audience beginning to grow once more.

"Lauren, I, I." He mumbled. "I do not think it's wise."

"Caspian she is very skilled, believe me you will be surprised." Lucy smiled wanting to help out her cousin.

"Fine, fine I will let you have a go but the moment I see you begin to struggle we shall finish it, agreed?" He asked, taking the same stance himself.

"Agreed." The blonde grinded before swinging the sword straight in Caspian's direction. The way she manoeuvred made it clear she had no intention of causing her opponent harm.

Caspian could not believe the skill of the girl he now fought. Was there any other surprises she had awaiting him? The way she moved with light and elegance but also determination sent the Kings head into a spin. The way she stared into his eyes with every passing swing was almost her silent way of letting him know she was ok. He could not believe that such a beauty could be so well equipped with a weapon as well.

Lauren was thoroughly enjoying herself. All those fencing lessons her father had paid for so she was able to protect herself and get fit were finally coming in handy. Caspian began the fight looking anxious and hesitant each time he dealt a blow, but as the pair moved around the ship, swords moving from one direction to the next, it was clear he was having as much fun as she was.

"Ok I think that's enough. I don't think my sanity can watch you at each other's throats anymore." Edmund put in, breaking the two apart.

"It was just a bit of harmless fun. Isn't that right your majesty?" Lauren asked before passing Edmund back his sword.

"Yes it was just that. Lauren, I must say Lucy was right. You surprised me with your skill. The way you fight is like nothing I have ever come across before. I have no doubt I could learn many great things from you." The King smiled placing his shaking hand on the small of Laurens back as he did so. Was Caspian just flirting with her cousin, Lucy thought?

As the day drew on and the sun began to set Lucy stood with Edmund looking over at Lauren and Caspian who were on the opposite side of the ship, deep in conversation. They had known each other not even a day but the way she looked at him and he looked at her it was like looking at people who had known each other their whole lives. It was then Lucy wondered if anyone would ever look at her in the same way Caspian was gazing at her cousin in that exact moment. Would she always be just cute, little Lucy Pevensie?

"Edmund do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world, we'll just tip off the edge?" Lucy asked, anything to keep her mind off of what she had been thinking just moments before.

"Don't worry Luc, we're a long way from there." Edmund comforted, putting an arm around his sister.

"So you are enjoying being a king now then, it seems?" Lauren questioned of Caspian, continuing the conversation that started almost 2 hours ago. In that time he had practically told her his whole life story and she had told him hers.

"I'm not going to deny it is hard work but yes I enjoy it more than anything. And days like this when we get surprise visitors popping up in the deepest ocean kind of add to the fun of it." He chuckled, taking a swig of water as Lauren smiled at him.

"I'm sure it does." She giggled before spotting her cousin Eustace making an appearance from below deck.

"Oh no, look who has awoken?" Lauren instructed, both her and Caspian moving over to Lucy and Edmund and ready to face the angry looking boy now coming toward them.

"I see you're still talking nonsense the two of you." Eustace started with, pointing to Lucy and Edmund who had been discussing Aslan's country.

"Are you feeling better?" Lauren asked wanting to come across as caring to her cousin but secretly being slightly annoyed by him already.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's like I have an iron constitution." He moaned folding his arm and leaning against the side of the ship as the others were.

"As effervescent as ever I see. Find your see legs?" Reep remarked, taking a place at Caspian's feet.

"Never lost them. I'm simply dealing with the shock of things." Eustace bit back in his own defence before continuing with his moaning onslaught.

"Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." He said in completely seriousness, Edmund beginning to choke in disbelief as he did so.

"I don't think he has a cute anything." Reepicheep joked, looking up at Lauren and Lucy who both tried their hardest not to break out in laughter but not going unnoticed to Eustace.

"I'll have you know that as soon as we find civilisation I'm contacting the British consol. I'll have you all arrested for kidnapping." He squealed before moving to get away from everyone, only to be blocked by Caspian who made a point to stand straight in his path.

"Kidnapping is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life." Caspian spoke like a true king now getting weary of the boys moaning.

"You held me against my will." Eustace argued, trying to step away from the king who now held a regal stance.

"Did I?" Caspian giggled in a light voice, looking at Lauren to confirm that he had actually heard right. This boy could not be serious.

"And in the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a Zoo down there." Eustace continued not even stopping for breath.

"He's quite the complainer isn't he?" Reep acknowledged which gained an amusing response from Edmund who was on the brink of grabbing Eustace by the collar and throwing him overboard.

"He's just warming up." An exasperated Edmund confirmed.

Lauren couldn't handle it anymore. For 3 whole months she had to deal with Eustace's constant whining and she was not going to let him spoil her time for anything.

"Eustace will you just shut up please?" She said in her own sweet but angry tone, enough to put even Eustace on edge.

"Do you have any idea how many times I have had to listen to your insults and just deal with it? You try and get Lucy and Edmund kicked out your house and on to the streets, you call me an orphan after my parents die and think it doesn't bother me and now you accuse Caspian of kidnap. He saved your life. Be grateful that you are still standing and stop moaning about silly insignificant things. I have had enough of you." Lauren voiced stepping in front everyone, a tear coming to her eye because she was so frustrated.

"Lauren, I, I." Eustace mumbled in shock at what his cousin had just revealed.

Lauren turned back to face her cousins and new friends all looking at her with concern.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually shout like that. I just need a few moments alone. Excuse me." She smiled sadly before manoeuvring passed a heavy breathing Caspian and towards the bow of the ship.

"Eustace did you really call her an orphan after her parents died?" Caspian asked, his voice soaked with anger.

"Well, uhhh, yes I did but it was just in passing conversation, I did not mean it." The boy croaked, threatened by the looks that everyone around was giving him after Laurens words.

"I hope for your sake that is the truth Eustace. Like Lauren I have lost my parents as well and for someone to remind you every day that you are without them is the worst possible thing imaginable. I pray you never have to experience it." Caspian whispered seriously before turning away and facing Lucy, Edmund and Reep.

"I have to go check up with the crew. If you'll excuse me for a few moments." Caspian nodded before leaving, trying to get away from Eustace and the thoughts of a sad Lauren.

"You really are a card, Eustace." Edmund shouted at him before hitting him across the back of the head.

"Calm down Edmund. I'm sure Eustace realises he is wrong. Don't you Edmund." Lucy asked through gritted teeth as the sun behind them began to fall towards the horizon.

"Well, ummm yes I guess so." Eustace responded just eager to end the situation but not really knowing himself if he meant it.

Eustace went back below deck again as Edmund and Lucy mulled over whether they should go and see if Lauren was ok or leave her alone as she wanted. They decided on the latter, settling to look for something to eat. Lucy would have a heart to heart with her later.

Caspian keeping himself busy could not forget the scene from just minutes before of Lauren letting her feelings surface in front of everyone. He had not known her long at all but already he was promising himself that if anyone ever hurt her again they would have him to answer to.

He thought about going to check on her. It had been 20 minutes since she left his side after all but just as he was coming to the final decision in his head he heard something, something that shook him to the bones.

"CASPIAN!"

**That's it guys. Sorry, but I've decided to leave you with a cliff hanger. I figured it was about time. Please review as usual. Love you x**


	5. The Lone Islands

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm so overwhelmed by all the amazing comments I am getting for this story and I'm loving writing it. Please can everyone review this time so I know what you're all thinking? Thanks**

Chapter 5 – The Lone Islands

Lauren was still reeling from the stand down she had with Eustace in front of everyone. Not only had her cousins witnessed her aural attack but Caspian had as well. Trust Eustace Scrubb to ruin what was otherwise the perfect day.

She found herself yet again at the bow of the ship and sitting by the dragons head which was fast becoming Laurens favourite part of the whole vessel.

The mermaids once again made their presence known whilst Lauren peered down into the water splashing around the sides of the ship. Just one smile from them lifted Laurens mood. It was impossible to stay depressed for long when in such a magical place.

Thinking back to the conversation she had found herself amerced in with Caspian not long before had Lauren questioning her actions. There must be times when he wanted to just run away from everything; god knows he has had a traumatic life. His parents were killed soon after his birth, he was run out of his own kingdom and his Uncle, his own flesh and blood had made an attempt on his life. At least Lauren had known her parents, she had a happy life overall, yet she was the one running to the furthest part of the ship whilst Caspian stood there steadfast and strong.

How was she going to look him in the eye now?

Lauren gathered her strength, resolving in her head that she would completely ignore all of the future moaning and insults that would no doubt come from Eustace. She would enjoy her time in Narnia just like she had originally planned and she would not let anyone ruin it for her.

The sun was finally setting, an ocean mist covering the surface of the water like a ghostly fog and still the mermaids stayed. Lauren was captivated by them. They didn't seem to have a care in the world.

One of the mermaids waved up at Lauren gesturing goodbye and when they swam away from the ship and Lauren followed their passage with her eyes it was then through the fog she spotted something. At first she thought it was a giant creature coming towards them dark and slow. But as the mist parted she saw it was not a creature at all but land, land towering up above the horizon.

"CASPIAN!" the girl screamed, eager to get the Kings attention.

Moments later and as the fog once again blocked the view of what Lauren had seen Caspian came running toward her, Edmund and Lucy closely following behind.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Caspian asked breathlessly with concern soaking his voice.

"I saw something. It was in the distance. I'm sure of it." Lauren confirmed, pointing in the direction of what she had just seen.

"I thought something terrible had happened." Caspian breathed out in relief, supporting himself on the side of the boat.

"Awww, you were worried about Lauren. That's adorable." Lucy giggled, making fun of the young king and rosy cheeked cousin that stood in front of her.

"Can we just get back to what Lauren saw please?" Edmund asked exasperated, eager to find out what Lauren thought she had seen.

"It was land, some kind of island or something." She finished, looking between the three.

"Drinian!" Caspian called.

"Yes your majesty." The Captain asked, coming up behind the now growing crowd that were congregating at the front of the ship to find out what the fuss was about.

"Fetch the telescope. Miss Pevensie says she saw Land in the distance." The king ordered, embarrassing Lauren slightly as he called her Miss.

Less than a minute later Captain Drinian had handed over the apparatus and all that stood around Caspian gazed off into the distance with sharp eyes hoping to spot the landmark through the persisting fog.

"There." Edmund pointed as the air began to clear, spotting it first.

Caspian holding the telescope upright peered into it with his right eye wanting to confirm exactly what lay in the distance before them.

"It's the Lone Islands." Caspian confirmed looking momentarily at the Captain who confirmed it.

"The ports of Narrow haven, your majesty." The Captain concluded, handing King Caspian back the telescope after looking through it quickly to make sure he was correct.

"It's strange, not a Narnian flag in sight." Caspian finished, once again handing Captain Drinian the telescope and turning away to discuss the plan of action with the crew who all immediately got back to work.

"I thought the Lone Islands had always been Narnia's." Edmund queried with Caspian upon his return to stand at Laurens side.

"It seems suspicious." Drinian put in, Caspian too baffled to give an answer.

"By the looks of it, it will take until morning to get close enough to have a proper look and the light is dimming fast. Let's all get some rest and then re-evaluate the situation in the morning when we can properly see what we are dealing with." Caspian finished, walking away towards the main deck.

"Caspian?" Lauren asked as she and the other Pevensie children followed the King.

"Yes?" He asked stopping immediately at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry if I startled you earlier. I suppose I just panicked slightly." She smiled with half closed eyes, the events of the day starting to take their toll.

"It is no bother Lauren." He grinned, catching sight of how tired she looked.

"Now get some sleep because tomorrow is sure to be a busy day." He winked with a slight smile before Lauren was practically dragged away by Lucy.

"Luc what was that for?" Lauren groaned, trying to get out of her cousins grip.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired and I can see you are to. Plus it makes me feel funny seeing you all goo goo eyed every time you are near Caspian." She giggled.

"Oh, Lauren?" Caspian called from behind resulting in Lauren turning towards him, still being dragged by Lucy.

"It's Land-ho next time." He winked again before heading below deck with the rest of the boys.

No more than half an hour later Lauren and Lucy were washed and getting into bed.

"I feel bad taking Caspian's bed, he's the king after all and what am I?" Lauren asked, feeling genuinely bad.

"Forget it cousin, you know he wouldn't have it any other way." Lucy yawned, her eyes fluttering open and shut every few seconds.

"I guess so." Lauren thought, snuggling under the warm covers and letting sleep take her.

The next morning Lauren woke up slowly, reluctant to open her eyes in case all of the previous events had indeed been a dream and she was now back in the little bedroom in Islington.

Slowly she lifted her eyelids only to be met with the sight of an intricately engraved night stand at the side of her. As she awoke further she familiarised herself with the surroundings of Caspian's bedroom. It was the sort of room that was designed for the full intention of accommodating a very important person, that much was clear. Small trinkets from adventures passed had pride of place in various parts of the room, from jewels right up to weaponry. Lauren could just envisage Caspian moving around this room, looking through the books on the mantel or sitting at the table under the window.

She turned in her bed to see if Lucy was yet awake and found to her surprise that Lucy was not there.

"Lucy?" Lauren asked the empty room.

"I'm right here." She called pushing through the doors, fully washed and dressed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Lauren wondered jumping out of bed and starting to get dressed.

"You were sleeping so deeply. I thought you deserved a good night's sleep." Lucy smiled before sitting down at the table.

"Don't worry I haven't eaten yet, I thought I would wait for you." She continued as Lauren washed her face and ran a brush through her hair.

"Do I look ok?" Lauren asked, looking at herself in the full length mirror in the corner of the room.

"Oh, what you mean with your long blonde hair, big green eyes and pretty smile. Nah you look terrible." Lucy joked very sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny Luc." Lauren moaned turning in the mirror.

"Lauren you look amazing, you fit right in. Anyway who are you trying to impress? Like I need to ask." Lucy questioned as the pair walked out of the room to join the rest of the crew for breakfast.

"Caspian and I are just friends if that's what you're thinking." The blonde promised.

"Just be careful ok Lauren. We won't be here forever and Caspian can't come with us." Lucy warned.

"I know that Lucy, I know. It is just friendship and that is all it will be." Lauren smiled down at her, trying to convince herself just as much as Lucy.

The two Pevensie females entered a large room right in the heart of the ship, the smell of freshly cooked food was mouth watering and the bustling sound of the crew tucking into their morning meal was enough to wake even the weariest person up fully.

"Where's Ed and Caspian?" Lauren asked, not able to find them amongst the crowds of men and only at the last minute spotting Eustace slumping in his chair being irritated by Reep.

"They will be up on deck probably. It looks like a beautiful morning." Lucy smiled whilst piling a plate with bread and pastry, Lauren opting for the healthier option of some pieces of fruit.

Just as Lucy said, the girls found the two men up on deck chattering away as the sun re-appeared into the sky.

"Morning." Lucy chirped, practically skipping to a stop next to Edmund who was sitting on the deck floor.

"Morning to you Lucy, and you Lauren." Caspian smiled with a squint, rays of sun impairing his vision.

"Did you sleep well? I feel terrible taking your bed." Lauren asked taking a seat next to Caspian who was sat on a large wooden box.

"Lauren I wouldn't have it any other way." He assured gaining a cheeky wink from Lucy who just had her comment from the night before confirmed.

"And I slept very well, thank you for asking." He finished, taking a bite of some freshly cooked bread.

The truth was Caspian had hardly slept at all that night. He couldn't seem to settle and his mind kept wandering, thinking about what Lauren was doing at that very moment. "She's just a friend" he thought to himself swinging in his hammock restlessly next to Edmunds. "She will have to leave eventually" he thought once more. Even though he knew that one day Lauren would leave Narnia along with her cousins he just hoped that she was there long enough to get to know her properly. He was jealous that Edmund and Lucy got to spend so much time with her.

"So Ed, how was Eustace last night?" Lauren giggled which received rolled eyes from both Edmund and the king at her side.

"What do you think? He complains just as much in his sleep as he does when he's awake if that's even possible." Edmund complained.

"Yes that is true, so as a punishment I sent Reepicheep on a task to tell Eustace the importance of respecting your elders. Seeing as he is the youngest on the ship that means he has to respect everyone, or if not I gave Edmund permission to throw him overboard." Caspian laughed mischievously.

"And he really thinks that is going to happen?" Lucy giggled.

"It looked like it from the way he looked when we just saw him Luc. I've never seen him so depressed." Lauren laughed thinking about it.

The four friends took a long time to finish their breakfast, only reason being they would start up new conversation with every bite. Lauren hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

"Your majesty?" Captain Drinian called from behind holding the telescope up to his eye, the Minotaur Tavros standing behind him.

"What is it Drinian? Do you see something?" Caspian asked, jumping to his feet and rushing to the side of Drinian, Edmund joining them soon after.

"The fog has lifted your highness. It is clear to see the land is definitely the Lone Islands." Drinian confirmed, passing the telescope to Edmund who was eager to get a look himself.

"We are close enough, only an hour's row at most. I say we prepare a landing party." Edmund suggested, his royal routes bubbling to the surface.

"Drinian?" He asked, wondering why the Captain hadn't already departed to give the orders.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." He informed, feeling slightly bad that he had to go against the young king.

"Oh right." Edmund said, taken aback. His reaction not going unnoticed to either his cousin watching from further along the ship or the king who was standing right at his side.

"I agree with King Edmund, we'll use long boats. Drinian, pick some men and we shall go ashore. Tavros, help him" Caspian ordered the Captain and the Minotaur, then moving away to join Lauren and Lucy who had been listening intently.

"Man the long boats, pull the sail and prepare to drop anchor." The Minotaur instructed, his large voice rumbling the entire ship.

"Thank you." Lauren whispered in Caspian's ear when he reached her.

"What for?" he questioned in confusion, but liking her close proximity.

"Thank you for trusting Edmund. He needs someone who believes in him." She smiled, pulling away.

"I trust Edmund with my life. He has saved me more than once. I shall never doubt his judgement." The King answered with complete resolve.

"So are you going to let me and Lauren come to shore with you?" Lucy asked, splitting the pair apart once more.

"I don't think that me saying no will stop you Lucy but it could be dangerous so don't wander off. I know what you are like." He mused before directing them to the long boats, now prepared to take them to the mysterious island that had been teasing them since the night before.

Lauren, Lucy and Eustace sat at one end of the first long boat whilst Edmund and Caspian sat at the other end with Reep chatting away as he always did. Four crew members split the pairs apart using all their strength moving their ores in the swinging motion that would carry them forward. The second long boat which travelled at their side held Captain Drinian, Tavros and many other members of the crew. They needed all the man power that was available, for none of the travellers had any idea what lay before them.

She was only experiencing her second day in Narnia and it was clear from the expression on Laurens face as they got closer and closer to the lone islands that the novelty had not worn in the slightest. A whole city was carved out into the rock and it was all one shade, the shade of warm sand. No trees, no greenery, just brown stone buildings and she still thought it breathtaking. Almost as breathtaking as Caspian thought Lauren looked when he glanced back at her. The sun was shining on her smiling face, her long blonde hair was flowing in the wind and the bronze tone her skin was taking after exposure to the hot Narnian sun made her look even more mesmerising than before. "She's just a friend Caspian. Just a friend." He reminded himself in thought before Reepicheep broke his mental dilemma.

"Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead." The little mouse chirped jumping off the boat as they reached the shore.

"Couldn't this have waited until the morning?" Eustace commented at Lucy's side.

"Remember what will happen if you don't respect your elders Eustace." Lucy grinned getting to her feet closely followed by Lauren who still refused to talk to her insulting cousin.

"Like I could forget." He finished, holding back so he could get off last.

"There is no honour in turning away from adventure lad." Reep told Eustace, even he getting frustrated with the stubborn boy.

Lucy stepped off the boat with the help of Edmund and Lauren got ready to make the small leap from the boat to the solid ground. She was about to count down when suddenly two large hands wrapped themselves around her small waist and lifted her out of the boat so easily that she could have weighed no more than a feather.

"Thanks." She smirked awkwardly looking across to Caspian who had settled her down on her feet. He really had to stop looking at her like that.

"Listen." Lauren voiced suddenly, the eeriness of the place taking her attention even from Caspian's gazes.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, looking over the faces of her group who had now all noticed the unquestionable silence.

Caspian looked at her then began ascending up the sloped path that led to the city. Lauren, Lucy and Edmund close behind.

"Come on jelly legs." Reep called back to Eustace who was still attempting to get out of the boat.

"I'm quite capable of doing it myself." He replied before losing his balance and landing with a thud on the dusty ground.

"And you're certain he's related by blood." Caspian joked to Lauren, Lucy and Edmund after they all were made aware of what just happened after Eustace began wailing.

"Unfortunately." Edmund regretted now moving forward again with the others.

The group pressed on slowly, careful not to make any loud noises as they got closer to the abandoned city. Caspian had asked everyone to spread out, so that if there was an ambush they were not all caught up in the crossfire. Even after this order Lauren who was doing as Caspian asked found that the king stayed closer to her than any other, pulling out his longbow as he did so.

"No guesses as to who he's trying to protect." Edmund whispered to Lucy when they found themselves close to one another again.

It was so quiet it was unnerving. You could hear the breaths of everyone, even Captain Drinian and Tavros the Minotaur who were at the back of the group.

That silence, the silence that had Lauren's spine tingling was suddenly broken when a loud noise pierced through the air. It sounded like a bell. The sort of bell you hear in a church to announce the beginning of a service or something similar. From that moment on everyone was on the defence. Something was wrong in this place, they could feel it.

"Reepicheep stay here with Drinian and his men and secure the place." Caspian ordered ushering Lauren and her cousins forward, all now yielding weapons of their own.

"We'll head on. If we don't return by dawn, send a party." Caspian finished.

"Yes your majesty." Reep complied, a nervous edge to his voice as he left to join the other men.

"Lauren this could be dangerous. You don't have experience in situations like this as your cousins do. I might not be able to protect you if there is an attack." Caspian worried running to Lauren's side.

"Caspian, I'll protect me, you just look after yourself. If I am going to be a part of this then I want to help as best I can. Besides I have the sword remember." She smiled in whisper lifting the sword she used for the duel the previous day up in the air.

"Sorry to break up the conversation you two, but don't you think we should be heading on." Edmund grunted in a quiet voice from the other side of the wide path, an agreeing Lucy standing close behind.

The four friends entered the city in silence closely followed by Eustace. It was completely deserted and desolate. The confidence that Lauren had felt when assuring Caspian she could protect herself was beginning to ease away.

"Lucy, Edmund watch yourselves ok." Lauren mouthed to her cousins as Eustace shook in fear behind them.

"Lauren wait." Caspian said, reaching out for Laurens arm to stop her moving forward further.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" He begged, staring at her deadpan in the face.

"I promise." She smirked half-heartedly; placing her hand over Caspian's which still had a place on her upper arm. She had to look after herself now, not if just for her own safety but so she would never have to see that face again, the one expression Caspian could make that she didn't like, an expression of fear for her.

**Chapter 5 is done guys. Oooh it's starting to get action packed now. Are you excited?**


	6. Green Mist

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Here is chapter 6 for your enjoyment. It's gonna be an action packed one so get ready.**

Chapter 6 – Green Mist

The group followed the sound of the bell that continued to chime loudly every few minutes. It was almost as if it were beckoning them, leading them into the unknown.

Eustace still trailing behind Edmund and Lucy whilst Caspian and Lauren stayed near to one another decided to break away from the rest as they ventured deeper into the city.

He walked over to a building that looked like it could have been a house at some point. The space in the wall where the windows once were all boarded up, preventing prying eyes to see what lay inside.

Eustace was never the type of boy that accepted things as they were, he would fight whatever obstacle lay in front of him until he got his way. This time was no different. Like the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden Eustace knew he shouldn't go against what was obviously not wanted, but he could not resist.

Reaching his quivering hands towards the boards which covered the old window Eustace grabbed hold of the weakest piece of wood and with all his strength pulled it from where it had been secured.

Slowly he leaned forward nervous but determined to see what was hidden in the old stone building. There right in front of his eyes was a family, a living, breathing scared looking family that consisted of an adult man, an elderly woman and two young children. "Why do they look so scared?" Eustace asked himself, gaze fixed on the people he had just discovered.

For one short moment the young boy was actually considering helping these people, something that went entirely against everything he had done in the past, but that was all it was, just a moment, a passing thought. Eustace could help the people but then something might happen to him, 'they look rabid' he thought, for some reason thinking that if he got close they might try and rip him apart of something of that nature.

All he wanted to do was find the British consol wherever they might be and get back to his nice, warm home. So as a result he did exactly what everyone would expect him to do, he left them.

"Yeah, it looks like no ones in, so do you think we should be heading back?" Eustace informed. Running back to the other four who were now silently approaching the entrance of a building that looked somewhat like a church.

"Do you wanna come here and guard...something?" Edmund asked awkwardly, anything to get his cousin to stay out of trouble.

"Ah yes good idea cousin, very umm logical." Eustace replied breathlessly as he ran towards the others, now standing at the church door.

Lauren, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy then turned away from a nervous looking and expectant Eustace. Caspian was just about to push the large wood door open, longbow still in hand when Lauren glanced at him, then turned and walked back over to Eustace.

"Look I'm not going to pretend you're my favourite person in the world ok, but just be careful and don't do anything stupid." Lauren told her cousin reservedly before turning on her heels and walking back over to the church entrance.

"Here." Caspian said walking over to Eustace himself and handing him a dagger. A bemused expression on his face because it was quite clear the boy would have no idea what to do with such a weapon if the time called for it.

"I've got it, I've got it. Don't worry." Eustace tried to assure them all as they were opening the door and about to venture inside.

What met them as they entered could only be described as medieval looking. The solitary room was vast with a high vaulted roof that held more than a dozen bells, now obviously the source of the noise that had led them there. It was dark, almost too dark to see and leading up to a mantle at the far end was a row of statues on both sides, all at least 20 feet high and depicting what looked like old Kings.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Eustace called from outside, a shaky tone to his voice, which earned rolled eyes from the people who had just left him behind.

"What is this place?" Lauren questioned, spooked by the eeriness of the building they found themselves in and holding her sword tight in hand.

"It is a mystery even to me. It appears some sort of place of worship, although it's not been used in a long time." Caspian answered in a whisper, still sticking close by.

Edmund was the first to approach the mantle, trusty torch in hand that happened to be their only source of light. That little thing was starting to come very much in handy.

What lay on the mantle as the others joined Edmund was a large book, bound in a unique looking leather and written inside were lists upon lists of names.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked in interest, her inquisitive mind working overtime.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked in concern, noticing that many of the names had a line going through them.

"It looks like some kind of fee." Lucy added, making a smart judgement when she noticed numbers jotted down beside many of the names.

"Slave traders." Caspian worked out. He remembered hearing of these practices during one of his Professors lessons when he was a young boy.

Before the young king could get out another word explaining it further the sound that called them there began again, this time much louder and causing ringing in their ears.

All four looked up, wondering why the Bells had begun to chime of their own accord when they spotted ropes dropping down from high above and cackling men sliding down them, ready to fight.

"Look out." Caspian screamed at the top of his lungs, aiming his longbow at the first assailant that caught his eye.

"Come on Lauren." She said to herself as she approached one of the men from behind. If she was going to prove her skill with a sword once and for all this was the time to do it.

She swung with precision still not fast enough though to go unnoticed to her target. He spun swiftly meeting his blade with hers and officially the fight was on.

All four fought with all their strength, protecting themselves but still looking out for their other loved ones.

"Edmund, look out?" Lucy squealed, noticing a flying dagger heading for his back.

Lauren was now duelling with two fully grown men, neither who could overthrow her and it was the short time between the next blow that she stole a glance at Caspian, making sure he was ok. Sure enough he was, now yielding his own sword and proving to everyone including her that he was not someone to be messed with.

"Aaaaaahhh!" they heard suddenly, bringing their fighting to a stop.

They all turned to the sound of the scream their blood running cold that maybe one of their own had been hit.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again," a man started, holding Eustace at his side with a firm grip and lifting the dagger that Caspian had given Eustace earlier up to his neck.

"I'd say you should drop your weapons." He finished, knowing full well that the group would do as he instructed.

"I'm not a girl." Eustace moaned. Would he ever learn?

"Drop them now." The trader shouted, a face full of anger and determination.

Lucy was the first to drop her dagger, slamming it on the floor in frustration. Edmund then dropped his own and Caspian waited for Lauren to place her sword on the ground before disarming himself.

"Eustace?" Edmund spat at his cousin. He couldn't believe Eustace had got them in this sort of predicament; all he had to do was stay out of trouble.

"Put them in irons." The trader holding Eustace instructed his men before another word could be said.

Lauren struggled as the rough hands secured her hands together in metal shackles. Once they were on, there would be no way she could protect herself or the people she cared about. It was no use, one large man held her, whilst the other put the irons in place. This is not exactly how Lauren thought the day would pan out.

"Get your hands off me." Lucy shouted, desperate that her title as queen would have a bearing on being placed in irons at that moment.

"Come here?" One of the men shouted at Caspian, securing his hands as he and Lauren looked at each other in silent anguish.

"Take these three to market." The leader instructed once more, pointing at Eustace, Lucy and Lauren.

"No." Caspian struggled as he watched one of the men drag Lauren over to where Lucy and Eustace had been placed. He couldn't lose her, not now.

"Send those two to the dungeons." He ordered further pointing at Caspian and Edmund, both now being dragged in the opposite direction to the rest of their group.

"Listen to me you insolent fool. I am your king." Caspian shouted with all his strength, battling to get some control back.

"Get off of him." Lauren screamed, watching Caspian being pulled roughly across the room.

"Oooh you're a mouthy one. They'll like that." One of the men holding Lauren smirked before slapping her hard across the face.

"You'll pay for that." Caspian screamed, now more angry than Lauren or any of the Pevensie's had ever seen him. No one hurt Lauren and got away with it.

"Actually, someone else is going to pay." A new and more significant looking member of the crowd informed Caspian before turning and looking at Lauren, Lucy and Eustace.

"For all of you." He smiled back at the King menacingly before gesturing the men surrounding him to get on with his work.

"Nooooooo!" Edmund yelled as him and Caspian were dragged in one direction, his sister and cousins dragged in the other.

"Edmund." Lucy screeched as she was lifted on to the shoulder of one of the bigger men.

"Nooo, Lauren!" Caspian screamed before they were pulled out of the building and Lauren, Lucy and Eustace were no longer in sight. He had to get them out of this, he just had to.

Eustace, Lucy and Lauren were taken outside to a dock on the other side of the Island. They were thrown to the ground, secured to a large stone wall by shackles which were now around their necks, wrists and ankles. At least they were ok for now, Lauren thought as the men walked away, leaving them battered and bruised along with many other people who looked in a worse condition than even them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Eustace suddenly burst out crying.

"You should be sorry Eustace; all you had to do was keep a low profile and now look what's happened?" Lauren moaned at her cousin as the low sun began beating down on their skin.

"Lauren calm down." Lucy said trying to be the mediator, stuck in between the arguing family members.

"Calm down? Are you being serious? Lucy look at us?" Lauren said, pointing out their situation with a series of looks.

"We might be safe for now but what about Edmund and Caspian? Heaven knows what is happening to them." Lauren finished, close to breaking down at the thought of her 'friend' and cousin being in danger.

"Lauren, really I never meant this to happen." Eustace begged for forgiveness, the one time in his life he was willing to take the blame for something.

"Fine, whatever. We just have to pray that they can stay safe." Lauren concluded not having the energy to argue further.

"It's not for long Lauren, just until morning. Remember Caspian told Reep to send a search party if we did not return. Reepicheep will not let us down." Lucy reminded, trying to hold on to something positive.

Meanwhile Caspian and Edmund found themselves locked in a dungeon, a space so filthy and putrid that even the dirtiest and lowly of creatures would fight to the death to stay out of there.

Edmund awoke on a pile of straw which was bundled in the corner, and was risen further more by the sound of Caspian trying with all the might he could muster to break the door down. Caspian did not give up, determined to get free and get Lauren, Lucy and even Eustace back to safety along with himself and Edmund.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked between deep breaths when he noticed that Edmund was awake.

"Yeah." Edmund replied just in time to see Caspian kick at the door once more without success.

"It's hopeless." A voice informed from one of the blackened corners of their prison.

"You'll never get out." The male voice assured as Caspian and Edmund moved closer, wanting to find out who the voice belonged to.

"Who's there?" Edmund called out into the darkness.

"Nobody. Just the voice in my head." The elderly sounding voice replied sadly.

Caspian stepped forward, now even more eager to find out the voice's occupant. He got as close as he could before there was a dip in the rooms ceiling, then bent down and tilted his head so that one shaft of light entering the room revealed all. There sitting before them on the dungeon floor was an old man, an extremely old man who had a long, matted, grey beard and eyes that were weary and sunken with age.

"Lord Bern?" Caspian questioned the man, thinking he recognised him through all the wrinkles which covered his semi-translucent skin.

"Perhaps once." He responded, looking back at the young king and wondering how he came to know him.

"But I'm no longer deserving of that title." He concluded by hanging his head in shame.

"Is he one of the seven?" Edmund asked Caspian with intrigue from behind, Caspian answering him immediately with a silent nod.

"That face? You remind me of a king I once loved well." The old man mused, looking closely at Caspian who had just leant in further to get a closer look himself.

"That man was my father." Caspian couldn't help smiling, happy to hear such wonderful compliments about his beloved father.

"Oh my lord." Lord Bern started shaking after hearing this.

"Please forgive me?" he begged struggling to his knees in an attempt to bow before his king.

"No please?" Caspian asked kindly, not wanting to put the frail man through any unnecessary pain and then helping him to his feet.

"STOPPPP!" They suddenly heard a woman shout from outside.

Edmund alarmed at this cry for help, climbed up the wall to peer through the small barred window, which was the only way to see any of the outside world at all.

Down below at the docks where Lauren, Lucy and Edmund were held a horse drawn cart pulled out in front of everyone, carrying up to 20 of the Islands people inside, all desperate for release.

"We have to do something." Lauren urged, pulling at her irons as she witnessed a man run up behind the cart, trying to get what looked like his wife to safety.

"Mummy?" A small girl cried, following close behind the man who would appear to be her father. It was no use; the man could not get close enough and was pulled away by some of the same men that had captured Caspian and Edmund just the night before.

"Lauren, there is nothing we can do. There is no way we can get free of these." Lucy admitted with a tear. All they could do was watch the events unfold.

"Don't worry. I'll find you." The man shouted back to his wife as she was pulled out of the cart and thrown into a wooden boat with the rest of the cities captives.

Back in the dungeon, Caspian had joined Edmund at the window wanting to know what was going on outside without them, and also praying that Lauren, Lucy and Eustace were not in the middle of it.

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked the Lord who was listening from inside the room whilst he and Eustace watched the innocent people be pushed away from the shore and into the sea.

"Keep watching." Was all the man said, knowing that the young royals would have the see the event with their own eyes to believe it.

Edmund and Caspian watched from the dungeon window whilst Lucy, Eustace and Lauren watched from their place at the dock as the boat ventured forward unaided into the unknown.

Out of nowhere dark billowing clouds appeared overhead bringing rumbling thunder with them. The people in the boat looked on helpless as a mysterious green mist appeared on the ocean surface and made its way fast towards them.

"What's going on Luc?" Lauren cried, knowing that something terrible was about to happen.

"I don't know." She whispered in sadness, feeling totally helpless.

The mist surrounded the boat within an instant and the people on board began screaming for their lives. In the blink of an eye the mist disappeared into nothingness again, taking the boat of people with it.

"What happened?" Caspian asked after seeing the event unfold, baffled at what had occurred.

"It's a sacrifice." The wise Lord answered conclusively.

"Where did they go?" Caspian asked again, not satisfied with the solitary answer the Lord had just given.

"No one knows." He answered quietly with a shake of the head. Edmund and Caspian finally deciding it was time to jump down from the window.

"A mist was first seen in the east. There were reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea." The Lord began again, deciding it was time to reveal everything to the kings that stood before him.

"We Lords made a pact to find the source of the mist and destroy it. They each set sail but none came back." He choked out, thinking of his old confidants before continuing.

"You see if they don't sell you to the slave traders you are likely to be fed to the mist." He finished, setting fear into both of the young kings when it dawned on them that Lauren, Eustace and Lucy might be the next ones to be sacrificed.

"We have to find Lauren and Lucy before it's too late." Caspian voiced with his eyes closed. He couldn't watch her die, he wouldn't.

Outside Lucy was approached by the same man who had captured Eustace outside the church the night before. An evil grin crossed his face as he unlatched her from the wall leaving Lauren and Eustace behind and then pulling her away to stand before a group of dirty looking men.

"Get off of me." Lucy struggled, looking back at Lauren for some kind of comfort.

"Leave her alone." Lauren screamed so loud that even the boys in the dungeon could hear her.

"That was Lauren." Caspian jumped back to the window at hearing her voice so in pain.

"They are putting Lucy up in front of the Slave owners." Caspian observed, finally catching a glimpse of them in the distance. Luckily they seemed virtually unharmed from what he could see. How long would that last though?

"We have to help them." Was all Edmund said in determination.

"100 for the little lady." One bidder called out.

"150." Another said.

"Any more bids?" The man holding Lucy in place asked whilst Lauren and Eustace watched in horror. Edmund and Caspian finally being taken from the Dungeon as they were informed that they were next to meet the mist. This was their chance at escape and they had to take it.

When no other men offered a higher price for Lucy a sold sign was put around her neck to show that she was now the property of the toothless creature that stood before her.

Next it was Eustace that was taken up in front of the men. Lauren wasn't as worried about him. Who would want him anyway? She thought before realising that actually a part of her did care what happened to him.

"Next this fine specimen." The slave trader announced to the crowd, while hiding city folk and alike looked on from secret alcoves around the dock.

"Come on now. He may not look like much but err he's strong." He said, trying to get someone to bid on the small boy.

"He's strong alright. Smells like the rear end of a Minotaur." One of the men in the crowd shouted out from the back, resulting in everyone around bursting into laughter.

"That is an outrageous lie." Eustace burst out with, no one insulted his personal hygiene without a fight.

"I won the school hygiene award 2 years running." He continued, proud of his achievement although that was not the best time to be reminiscing about such things.

Lauren listened on, still tied up at the wall with the other 'slaves' when one of the men from the day before approached her, leaning in and slobbering when he got right up close.

"Now let's see? My bet is we could get a good price for you. What do you think?" He smiled down at her, while Laurens stomach turned at the smell of him.

"Drop dead." She seethed, spitting in his face.

"Well that's not very nice is it? You can go up ahead with the rest of this rif raf in the next boat. Come with me." The man shouted in anger, wiping his face and then ripping Lauren away from the wall and pulling her over to a boat which was readily becoming occupied for the next sacrifice.

"You'll never get away with this." Lauren shouted as she was pulled along.

"And who exactly is going to stop me?" he sniggered.

Lucy's eyes were too clouded with tears to see what was happening to her eldest cousin at the side of her and Eustace was far too busy defending himself in front of the bidders to notice either.

"I'll take him off your hands." A familiar voice called out from under a hooded cloak.

Caspian and Edmund were led outside just in time to hear this last comment and Caspian recognising the voice immediately knew that the party had arrived.

"FOR NARNIA." Reepicheep screamed as the hood was removed and he was seen settled on Drinians shoulder. Amongst the crowd of men Narnians made themselves known ready to defend and protect the captured group with their lives.

Lauren had seen the developments and so had the person dragging her to the boat. He wasn't about to give up that easily.

A fight between the slave owners and the Narnians was in full force and Caspian and Edmund used that as their opportunity to take the upper hand. The man gesturing Caspian forward got distracted momentarily by a duel happening to the side of them, Caspian took complete advantage of this swinging his iron bound hands around and hitting the man full force in the face, knocking him unconscious. Edmund made a similar move and it was not long before they had retrieved the keys and freed themselves from the shackles that bound them.

"Lucy." Edmund squealed in happiness at seeing his sister who pulled him into a tight hug.

"Eustace I see your ok as well." Edmund spotted patting him on the back as Caspian ran up behind expecting to find Lauren with them.

"Where's Lauren?" he asked in fear when he realised she wasn't with them.

"She's still tied up over there." Lucy pointed at the wall, her legs turning to jelly when she saw her cousin was not where she last saw her.

"Find Lauren." Caspian instructed them resolutely as they all ran into the crowd to join the fight.

"LAUREN?" He screamed over and over again not getting a response after each attempt.

Lauren was close to the boat now and the other captives who were aware of what was coming were fearful for their lives. That's when she heard it. The voice that proved to her once and for all that Caspian was ok.

She used the little strength she had left to manoeuvre her body around so that she could see the battle taking place behind her and there he was, right in the middle of it searching for her, no regard for his own safety.

"CASPIAN?" She screamed with all her might, gaining a response immediately as he spotted her through the crowd.

The moment he heard her and saw her being pulled to one of the boats everything clicked into place, as long as she was alive which he could see clearly she was he could save her and that's exactly what he did.

Grabbing a discarded long bow off of the floor he aimed it at the man holding Lauren captive. His aim was strong and true and he knew he would not miss, he could not miss.

Sure enough it hit him directly in the shoulder and he dropped his hold on Lauren without a seconds thought, too distracted by the pain he now felt. The slaves could now see their captor was not watching them so they made a run for it, jumping out of the boat and too safety as Caspian ran to Laurens side.

"Are you ok?" He asked in deep concern pulling her into a tight hug, before leaning away and looking over her to make sure there were no injuries.

"I am now." She smiled wrapping her arms around him once more before leaning down and picking up a sword that was dropped on the floor at her feet.

"Let's do this." She smiled with a wink gesturing to the fight, Caspian then taking her hand and running back into the middle of things.

Now they had the upper hand, now they were the stronger side and now they were all back together there was no stopping them. They would beat this mist if it was the last thing they did.

**Phew that was a long one. I can't believe I ended up doing this much. The whole chapter just kind of spilled out and ended up way longer than I planned. Anyway I hope you like it and please review as usual. **


	7. Ship and wind

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I want to say a special thank you to each and every one of you because this morning this story reached 1,000 hits. I only started it a week ago so that's really good in my book. Enjoy the chapter guys x**

Chapter 7 – Ship and wind

"Thanks Reep. Thank god you came." Lauren smiled down at the mouse who just freed her from her irons. The fight was still under way but for the first time the Narnians were getting the upper hand.

"Well I couldn't let anything happen to Eustace now could I?" The mouse joked as they ran back into the fray.

All around the sound of battle could be heard. Blades meeting one another, people shouting in every direction and even the sounds of whimpering slave owners who were now being overthrown.

"Caspian." Lauren called running over to the king who she saw was nearby.

"What is it?" He asked, mid swing.

"We could take more of them on if we stick together." Lauren mused, an agreeing Caspian responding with a nod of the head.

The pair joined forces, Caspian approaching from the front to keep the target distracted and Lauren approaching from the back when they least expected it. Their plan seemed to work, they had taken half of the opposing side, just the two of them.

"We make a good team." Caspian grinned whilst manoeuvring Lauren behind him, one of the few opponents left setting his sights on her.

For the next 30 minutes Lauren and Caspian stayed at each other's sides, Lauren watching his back and him watching hers. Before long the slave owners that could still stand surrendered knowing they didn't have a chance at beating the new arrivals. It was time to gather themselves, go back to the Dawn Treader and embark on the next step of their journey. Lauren for one couldn't wait to get into a nice warm bed, a complete opposite to the place she had slept the night before.

"Where's Eustace?" Lucy thought as the fighting began to die down.

"He was right there a minute ago. I saw him run around the corner." Edmund remarked, running to the same corner that Eustace had disappeared behind.

"He's down by the boats, I can see him." Ed shouted, exasperated when he saw that Eustace was attempting to put the ores in place to escape on his own, leaving them behind.

Down at the boats Eustace was doing whatever he could to get away from the dreaded island.

"Oh, you're a boat in a magical land and you can't row yourself?" Eustace shouted at the boat almost as if he expected it to reply. He had no idea how to row it himself.

The small boy attempted to put the ores in place not having much success and that made him unaware of one of the slave traders that was fast approaching him, dagger tight in hand.

The first Edmund knew of the man's presence was when he swung the ore around and hit the man straight across the face, resulting in him falling unconscious into the water at the side of him.

"Oh god." Eustace screeched, dropping the ore into the boats base.

"I hope that wasn't the British consol." He finished before jumping out of the boat and running back to find his cousins.

What he found when he reached the city for the second time was the sound of rapturous applause and cheering directed at the Narnians that had just spared the city folk of being the next treat for the green mist.

As the group made their way back towards the long boats a long line of the cities people marked their path, clapping and smiling as they went.

"I feel so good." Lauren said to Lucy as Caspian and Edmund walked up ahead.

"See all the irons and being sold was worth it in the end." She smiled back, waving at the crowd as she did so.

"They look so happy, so relieved." Lauren observed once more as she stepped up the pace to walk alongside Caspian and Edmund.

"Well, we've just saved them from that weird fog thing. I'd be pretty happy if it were me to." Edmund grinned, basking in his glory.

"We still have a long way to go though. We have to find out what has happened to all those people in the boats." Caspian thought hard.

Even though everyone else was still getting over the events that had just happened Caspian was already thinking forward, thinking to how they would discover the mystery behind the mist that had taken so many innocent people.

"I'm sure we will work it out. We just have to stick together." Lauren assured comfortingly, placing her hand on his shoulder for just an instant. It was all the comfort he needed, immediately feeling lighter at her touch.

"Your majesty? Your majesty?" A man shouted from the side of them, running towards Caspian quickly but being stopped in his tracks by Captain Drinian who was marching close behind.

"Hold it." Drinian snapped, taking hold of the man whilst Caspian moved in front of Lauren instinctively and placed his hand upon his sword.

"My wife was taken just this morning." The man begged, trying to get some positive response from the kings and queen that stood before him.

"His wife was one of the people in the boat. I remember seeing him run after the cart." Lauren whispered in Caspian's ear, knowing that he would trust her without a thought.

"It's alright Drinian." Caspian said, taking his hand off of his sword and ushering the Captain away from the desperate man.

"Take me with you." He pleaded to Caspian who had just placed a supportive hand on the mans shoulder.

"I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas my whole life." He concluded waiting upon the kings answer, who was still walking forward whilst coming to a decision.

"Of course, you must." Caspian smiled slightly leaving the man behind to say goodbye to his daughter who was going to be looked after by his aunt.

The boats were now in sight, the boats that would take them back to the safety of the Dawn Treader.

"My king, my king." Lord Bern greeted desperately as the group reached the docks.

The crowd quietened down immediately, wanting to witness the exchange which was about to happen between their king and the famous Lord.

"Your father gave this to me." The Lord started, holding up an old rusted sword while Caspian and the others approached.

"I've kept it hidden in a cave all these years." He continued.

"That's an old Narnian sword." Edmund realised almost instantly leaning in to get a closer look as the Lord kept a tight hold.

"It's from your golden age." The Lord confirmed looking back at the king of old.

"There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia." The Lord began explaining again.

Lauren was listening intently her eyes travelling from Caspian, to Edmund to Lord Bern. Caspian was taking in every word, knowing full well that even the smallest piece of information would help them on their quest.

"Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it and may it protect you." Lord Bern concluded holding out the sacred sword to Caspian who took it into his own hands, feeling somewhat undeserving.

As Caspian held the sword up high the crowd erupted once more, large smiles stretching their innocent faces. Lauren looked from one person to the next and noticed the way they were gazing at Caspian. She could see that they trusted him, they trusted him to make everything better and Lauren had no doubt that their faith in him would not be in vain.

"Thank you my lord and we shall find your lost citizens." Caspian finished, voice soaked with determination.

The group then began moving again, back towards the boats and it was just before they stepped into each rickety vessel that Lauren witnessed a lovely exchange.

"Edmund here." Caspian said to his old friend holding out the sword in front of him.

Edmund said nothing, not believing that Caspian would actually give him such a precious piece of weaponry. His face dropped with surprise and when he took the sword, wielding it strong in his hands he finally felt like a rightful king.

"Thanks for that." Lauren said to Caspian as he came up to help her in the boat.

"He is just as deserving of it as I." The handsome king added before getting in the boat himself.

"Even so, I know that meant a lot to Edmund. It meant a lot to me." She whispered so no one else would hear.

On the way back to the ship Lucy and Edmund were deep in conversation going over everything that had happened back on the lone islands. Eustace was arguing with Reep which was no surprise and Lauren and Caspian sat in silence, the closeness between them being enough.

"You saved me back there you know." Lauren said breaking the silence between the pair.

"If you hadn't of got there in time I could have met the mist myself." Lauren voiced thinking back. She had come so close to being taken by the thing they were heading off to stop.

"But you didn't. You are safe now and that is all that matters." Caspian smiled with feeling, tucking a piece of stray hair that was blowing in the breeze behind Laurens ear.

"I wish there was a way to thank you." She said, hyperventilating as her and Caspians eyes seemed to lock on one another.

"Just you being here and safe is enough." He promised suddenly leaning away when he felt Lucy's eyes on them.

When the group were back on board the ship Lauren and Caspian didn't speak for the rest of the day, scared at what their feelings would result in if they got closer than they already were.

The ship travelled through the ocean for days, so many days that it was hard to keep track how long they had been on board.

Lauren and Caspian's vow to stay apart did not last very long, less than 3 days in fact. It was as if an invisible magnet was pulling them together and they would find themselves at each other's side without even remembering how they got there.

It was small things that Lucy and Edmund noticed about the pair that made them think that there was something deeper than friendship brewing below the surface. Things like in the mornings even if there was plenty of room around one of the large tables Caspian would always sit next to Lauren. During the day Lauren would always ask Lucy where Caspian had gone if she hadn't seen him for 10 minutes, Caspian asking the same of Edmund if he hadn't seen her in that time either. That and glances, just little looks they would give each other when they thought no one was looking. Sometimes Lauren would be on one side of the boat with Lucy, and Caspian would be on the other side with Edmund. Edmund would notice that as Lauren and Lucy were deep in conversation Caspian would stop what he was talking about mid sentence and just look at her, deep in thought but never revealing what was going through his head.

One warm night as everyone slept Caspian was having nightmares that he hadn't got to Lauren in time back on Lone Island. Eustace however was wide awake and writing in his journal as Reepicheep snored in the hammock above him.

_Dear Diary,_

_There's been an extraordinary turn of events. I've been abducted by my cousins, set adrift in unchartered waters in some ridiculous looking boat. What's worse is that I share quarters with an obnoxious mouse thing and I thought bunking with my cousin was bad enough._

He finished at that too tired to carry on. He continued with it however the next morning, huddling in a corner of the main deck before he began.

_So far every person I've met in this strange place has suffered from delusions, chasing green mists and looking for lost Lords. I can only assume this is the result of a poor diet, or they're all just barking mad._

Whilst Eustace was busy with his writing, Caspian was discussing strategies with Captain Drinian, Lucy was putting together some new clothes for her and Lauren and Edmund was busy cleaning his new sword, Lauren and Reep watching him closely in interest.

Eustace took in his surroundings, making a mental observation of each person and only writing down certain things.

_Cousin Edmund is no exception to the barking mad observation. He spends every spare second rubbing that tin sword of his like it's some magic lantern. The poor fool clearly needs a hobby._

_And don't get me started on Lauren and King Caspian of all things. Does Lauren really think that they could have any kind of relationship? He comes from a Land inside of a painting for Christ's sake. They are best off just keep their relationship as friends because I will be the one that has deal with Lauren blubbering all hours of the night when we go home, if their 'friendship' progresses any further._

Eustace shut his journal, tucking it away inside his sock like he always did and then began watching Edmund, Reep and Lauren on the other side of the deck.

"It's going to be magnificent." Lauren said, observing the progress that Edmund was making cleaning up his sword.

"Do they make them in a smaller size?" Reeicheep giggled paying the elegant weapon his undivided attention.

"In England we have mouse traps for that sort of thing." Eustace told a sea gull that had just landed near him in the corner.

"Speaking of food, you don't know where I could get any do you?" Eustace asked the bird without getting a response. Food on the ship was becoming sparse after all their days at sea.

"Err, why are you talking to that bird?" Tavros the Minotaur asked after he saw the young boy trying to have a conversation with a gull.

"I just naturally assumed he could..." Eustace began before Tavros and the crew member standing at his side burst into laughter.

"He's talking to birds." The Minotaur cackled to himself.

"He's mad as a loon that one." The crewman replied, laughing just as hard.

"Don't take any notice of them cousin. They are just trying to entertain themselves." Lauren smiled, holding out her arm to help Eustace to his feet.

"Yes at my expense, and I don't need you to stick up for me thank you very much." Eustace snapped, knocking Laurens hand away and standing up himself.

"Hey." Caspian shouted from behind Eustace making him jump on the spot.

"I think you forget Eustace that this is my ship and I don't like the way you are treating my friends." The king continued looking over at Lauren for a moment before turning back.

"Oh for god's sake, fine I will never go near your precious Lauren again alright." Eustace shouted before storming off, out of everyone's gazes.

"It's ok Caspian, he wants the attention. It gives him another reason to moan." Lauren said to Caspian who was just about to go after Eustace and let him know what he really thought of him.

"Just leave it." She said, hoping that Caspian would listen, which he did.

"How long do you think it will be before we find more land?" Lauren asked, trying to diffuse the situation and change the subject.

"Not long now, a day at most." He answered, knowing exactly what the girl was trying to do.

"That's good because I think the crew are getting hungry." She smiled, always thinking about others more than herself.

"Lauren?" Caspian asked, changing the subject again just as quickly.

"Yes." She responded creasing her brow when she saw the king had taken a serious tone.

"What is happening?" he said, suddenly not being able to look at her.

"I don't know you mean." She came back with, totally confused.

"Between us? What's happening between us?" he whispered finally able to look at her.

She looked deep into his eyes. For days now she had been asking herself the same question and she still hadn't reached an answer. The feelings she was having for him were not something she could ignore, that was clear to her now. She was terrified about what that meant for her and him but there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"Caspian." She began, reaching down and taking his hand with hers, not caring that people could see them.

"I don't know, that is the honest truth but I know something is happening." She continued, Caspian looking straight into her deep green eyes.

"I can't ignore what I feel. I've never been able to. I look at it like this, we are like the ship and our feelings are like the wind. Let's just see where the wind takes us." She hesitated, Caspian about to say something himself before she stopped him.

"Just hear me out. Please. If the place this is heading to is friendship then great, if it becomes something more then we'll work that out when it comes to it." She finally finished, ready and waiting to hear Caspian's response.

After Lauren finished talking Caspian looked down at the dainty hands that were still holding on to his. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, thinking over everything that she had just said before responding himself.

"So everything's going to be ok between us, whatever happens?" he asked.

"Of course it's going to be ok. We'll just be ourselves." Lauren grinned in response, knowing that he was at peace with it all finally.

"So, friends?" Caspian asked once more removing his hand from hers and reaching out for a hug.

"Always." She answered stepping into his arms, a huge smile on her face.

"Ok you two that's enough. Check out the sword?" Edmund said grinning from ear to ear as he stepped between the two friends.

"Wow Ed, it's looking really good." Lauren said moving away from the boys and making her way to Lucy who had gestured her over.

"What was that with you and Caspian just then? It looked tense." Lucy asked as Lauren sat at her side, Caspian now looking over Edmunds handy work with a huge smile on his face. The pressure was finally off.

"Nothing much, we were just talking about the ship and the wind." Lauren smiled to herself.

"The ship and the wind?" Lucy questioned, not convinced in the slightest.

"Anyway check out these clothes." Laurens cousin said holding up some beautifully embroidered shirts and trousers that she had altered to fit them both.

"Oh my god Lucy, these are perfect. Why did you never tell me you had this talent?" Lauren asked in awe.

"I guess I never got around to it." Lucy squinted in the sun.

"Well I've had enough of this. Why don't we go and say hello to some mermaids." She continued grabbing Laurens hand and pulling her to the bow of the ship, both giggling as they went.

Meanwhile, below deck Eustace was seething at what had occurred up above. 'How dare Caspian make a spectacle of him like that? Technically he wasn't even real' the boy thought.

Eustace decided it was time to get his mind off of things so he went in search of some food, the same food that was being used sparingly so that every person on ship got something to eat. By Eustace feeding himself now, someone else would have to go without.

"Are you aware that stealing rations is a capital offense at sea?" Reepicheep shouted suddenly from behind after seeing what Eustace had been up to.

"Oh, you." Eustace said, lifting his chin and then turning to walk away.

"Just hand back the orange and we'll let the matter pass." Reep instructed, now getting angrier by the moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eustace shrugged trying to get away.

"Allow me to clarify." Reep shouted in anger placing himself on a box that was eye level with Eustace.

Eustace really should have thought twice before making his next move. It was too late however, his hand was now wrapped around Reepicheeps tail and it was safe to say the little mouse was not happy. Not happy at all.

"Unhand the tail." Reep shook with rage, pulling out his miniature sword and pointing it at Eustace's face causing him to go cross eyed.

"The great Aslan himself gave me this tail. No one, I repeat no one touches the tail. Period, exclamation mark." Reepicheep continued as Eustace failed to let go.

"Sorry." Eustace said, finally letting go when he saw the mouse getting ready to strike.

"Now I will have the orange, and I will have satisfaction." Reep voiced, chucking a knife at Eustace showing he was ready to duel.

"Please, please. I am a pacifist." Eustace squealed before fumbling away as quick as he could.

Would that boy ever learn? You never mess with a mouse. Especially a mouse that has a special tail.

**Please keep the reviews coming guys. You have no idea how excited I get every time I see I have a new one to read. Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow.**


	8. A shooting star

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I loved the reviews I got for the last chapter. Some of them really made me smile, MonsterPenguin's in particular. Don't worry girl I'm just as obsessed with Ben Barnes and Narnia as you, you're not the only one. Now I have some bad news, I might not be able to update tomorrow because a friend of mine is in the final of Mr Leicester so I am going along for moral support. I'll try my best but if I can't get one up tomorrow I'll make it extra special on Saturday.**

Chapter 8 – A shooting star

Eustace ran, tripping over his feet as he headed for the main deck and the grinning faces of all the crew who were witnessing finally Eustace getting the punishment he deserved.

"Oh my god this is so funny." Edmund practically cried with laughter as he watched Eustace raise swords with Reepicheep.

"It's no more than he deserves." Caspian smiled, with arms crossed.

"Trying to run away?" Reep questioned out loud, swinging in front of Eustace on a rope so he had nowhere to go.

"We're on a boat you know." The little mouse mocked, landing in front of the quivering boy and holding the blade out in front of him.

"Look, can't we just discuss this?" Eustace begged, looking at the faces of his family for help, but none of them stepping forward.

"That was for stealing." Reep said before cutting Eustace's trouser brace with the sword, not acknowledging the comment Eustace had made about discussing the situation.

"That was for lying." The little mouse continued making another slice into Eustace's shirt and latching hold of the orange that was hidden within.

"And that was for good measure." Reepicheep finished, smacking Eustace around the face with the orange he had just obtained.

He'd really done it now. Eustace was seething with rage and before he knew it, he was lifting his own blade and swinging it towards the mouse that had just humiliated him.

"That's the spirit." Reep shouted, jumping straight out of Eustace's path as the crew looked on.

"Lauren, Lucy you have to come and see this." Edmund called still chuckling when he found them.

"Eustace and Reep are sword fighting. You don't wanna miss this." Ed continued practically pulling them along.

When Lauren saw the two of them fighting she couldn't help but grin widely.

"See I told you to leave it. He's getting his comeuppance now." She said to Caspian who was still watching from the side of the deck. His smile couldn't get any wider if he wanted it to. This was something none of them would forget in a hurry.

"Now come on take your best shot." Reep said, egging Eustace on as he jumped around every inch of the ship, driving the boy crazy.

"He is going for it though, I'll give him that." Lauren mused giggling along with Lucy who couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes.

"Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican. Come on focus." The mouse said to Eustace, it came across now they weren't fighting a proper duel. Reep was trying to toughen the boy up, not that the boy himself knew that.

For the next 10 minutes Reep drove Eustace to the brink. Reepicheep was swinging his sword at Eustace but at the same time giving him instructions on how to proceed with the duel.

It all came to an end shortly after, Reep finally having enough and knocking Edmund to the floor with the handle of his weapon. The crew cheered for a triumphant Reep and laughed at a now very embarrassed Eustace who was getting to his feet and brushing the dust off of his trouser legs.

"Come on then, back to work." Caspian called out to the crew who responded immediately, breaking apart and getting back to their individual tasks.

"Good match. I'll make a swordsman of you yet." Reep smiled, coming to stop on the rigging at Eustace's side.

Eustace smiled for a moment feeling happy that someone besides his mother was giving him a compliment. It was short winded though; he didn't want Reepicheep to see that he had gotten through to him. So the expression instantly dropped making way for a trademark sarcastic comment.

"Well, if the playing field were a little more even." He began, pointing his nose in the air trying to show the mouse that nothing he said to him would have any effect.

"It would have been a whole different result." He finished, walking away before Reep could answer him back.

"Indeed." The mouse chuckled to himself as he watched the boy leave his side.

It was now mid afternoon, the sun was shining high in the sky and birds were flying over head. Caspian was busy below deck discussing tactics with the crew that could help them move forward faster, Lucy was darning various people's clothes after they had seen her handy work earlier and Lauren and Edmund were still working on his sword.

"Ed, can I ask you something?" Lauren asked suddenly, looking up at her cousin.

"Sure, what's up?" Edmund responded, not taking his eyes off of the blade, continuing to work the rust of its handle.

"What's it like when you go back? Does it just feel like it was a dream?" She wondered, finally getting the attention of her cousin who put his sword down at the side.

"Well, yeah it is kind of. You find yourself back in your old life and wondering if it even happened or if you were just imagining things. I suppose the worst part when you realise it was all actually real, is if you will ever come back. If you'll ever get the chance to experience this place again." He started, thinking back to his experiences of returning home after Narnia.

"I bet it was good to share the stories with Pete, Susan and Lucy though afterwards, wasn't it." Lauren added with complete interest.

"Yes that part was good, reminiscing about the good times. Why are you asking this anyway?" Edmund thought looking straight into the eyes of his cousin.

"Umm, well I'm just thinking about what I'm in for. What we are going to leave behind when we have to go back someday." Lauren answered, not adding every reason as to why she had brought up the subject in the first place.

"Don't you mean who you have to leave behind?" Edmund realised, seeing Caspian emerge from below deck behind Laurens shoulder.

"Let's just forget I said anything ok Ed." She smiled, getting to her feet and going in search of some food with Lucy so she didn't have to discuss the issue further.

As the day finally came to an end and they were still no closer to land, Lauren decided to get an early night. All the events of the day had taken its toll. She hadn't just had one heart to heart that day but two, one with Caspian and one with Edmund. That was a record for her.

"Guys I'm going to head off to bed, I'm really tired. Do you mind?" Lauren questioned to the group that had congregated at the front of the ship.

"No of course, go and get some sleep." Caspian smiled rubbing her back with his hand.

"Thanks, I'll see you all in the morning." She smirked with tired eyes, before walking off to the bedroom she had on loan from Caspian.

"Is Lauren ok?" Lucy wondered in concern, once her cousin had gone.

"Yeah, yeah she's fine. I think she's just worried that we might not find the lost citizens in time. You know how much she cares for other people." Ed answered, not wanting to reveal too much. It was up to Lauren to discuss her feelings with people, not him.

"If that is the case, then she will not fret much longer. I'll make it clear to her that we will succeed, I won't give up." Caspian thought deeply, now wanting to be successful not just for his people but for Lauren as well.

Lauren woke up very early the next morning, so early in fact that their seemed to be no life on the ship. The only sign that there were people on board was that the ship was still moving, some of the crew working below deck over night.

She just wandered around the ship for a while, the sea air wafting up her nose, 'it was actually nice to have a bit of quiet time on her own' she thought.

When she spotted that the sun was just peeking up over the horizon getting ready to rise she decided she would not be satisfied until she got a panoramic view of it, an undisturbed look at the Narnian sun she was learning to love so much.

When she was a young girl living in London there was nothing she loved more than sneaking to the park across the road from her house and climbing the trees as high as she could go. She became very skilled at it after a while, so when Lauren now decided that the best place to go to get a view of the sunrise was the crow's nest high up in the sky she didn't hesitate in starting the climb, she was not scared of heights at all.

After an hour Lauren had watched the sun come up, seen the sea begin to sparkle as it rays hit the surface, and witnessed the ship begin to come to life, people bustling across the deck to get to work.

Lauren loved the fact that she could watch the goings on of the ship without anyone's knowledge. It was like looking in from the outside.

Eustace was the first of her family members to make an appearance that morning, first thing he did was pull his journal out from within his sock and then hide in a corner, pencil in hand. Edmund was next closely followed by Caspian, both boys munching on apples and laughing away as they approached Drinian to discuss the day's proceedings.

"Has anyone seen Lauren?" Lucy asked when she made her appearance not long after the others.

"She wasn't there when I woke up this morning." She young girl continued, concern in her eyes.

Lauren saw Caspians shoulders immediately tense at hearing this. He began moving around the deck asking people left right and centre if they had seen her, all replying with a shake of the head. Lauren was just about to put him out of his misery and shout down revealing her location when a loud cough that escaped her mouth did that job for her.

"Lauren? What are you doing up there?" Edmund asked, bending in an abnormal position so he could get a look at her.

"I was bored." Lauren called back down.

"You were bored at 6 o'clock in the morning?" Lucy asked, pulling a face.

"Yeah, I wanted to see the sun come up." She answered back with a smile, seeing Caspian approaching and looking up at her.

"You have seen it now, so can you please come down? You're making me nervous." Caspian asked, crossing his arms.

"Ok, ok I'm coming down." She giggled loving the look on Caspian's face as he looked up at her nervously. She hadn't told him about her tree climbing skills.

Lauren got to her knees, getting ready to start the long climb down to the deck when she decided to take one last look at the beautiful view that was laid out in front of her. It was whilst doing that, that she saw something in the distance, a solid green mass which could only be one thing.

"CASPIAN!" She shouted as she made her way down.

"What?" He asked confused as he reached his arms up to help her put her feet on the ground.

"Ummm, ummmm." Lauren started, completely lost for words for the first time around Caspian. He was looking straight at her, right into her soul. He genuinely looked relieved when she was safely back on deck, like he could breathe again.

"Lauren what?" He asked again, placing his hand on her arm whilst Lucy and Edmund looked on awkwardly.

"Land-ho." She smiled, feeling at ease again when she saw him grin. She had remembered what he told her to do from the last time.

"Drinian?" Is there Land up ahead?" Caspian shouted from Lauren's side, not wanting her to start climbing things again. God, she put him on edge.

"Aye your majesty, but it will take the rest of the day to get close." Captain Drinian replied after looking through the telescope.

Caspian grinned at Lauren, the crooked grin that always made her slightly light headed, then moved to join Drinian along with Edmund, leaving Lauren and Lucy together.

"You really do like him don't you?" Lucy asked in a whisper as Lauren and her went in search of some breakfast.

"A little too much I fear." Lauren admitted nervously.

"Like I said Lauren we will have to leave at some point. Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." Lucy remarked in concern for her cousin.

"I think it's too late for that Luc. I'm passed being careful around him. I can't help it." Lauren answered, needing to share her feelings with someone.

"I thought you were just friends?" Lucy added.

"We both thought so to and maybe Caspian does just want to be friends, I guess I wasn't being true to myself for a while."

"What are we going to do with you Lauren?" Lucy huffed, wanting to lighten the situation.

"Food always makes it better." Lauren smiled, wanting to get herself out of this situation so dragging her and Lucy over to the ration table.

Meanwhile back up on deck Edmund, Caspian and Drinian were assessing the piece of land they were fast approaching.

"It looks uninhabited." Caspian began, peering through the telescope lense.

"If the Lords followed the mist east, they would have stopped here." He continued, his mind always on the task at hand.

"It'll be a trap?" Captain Drinian said, concerned that they might be walking into something dangerous once more.

"Or it could hold some answers." Edmund added, coming to his own conclusion.

Caspian thought on it, wary of what could lie ahead but determined to continue despite his fears.

"We'll spend the night on shore. Search the island in the morning." Caspian decided, handing the telescope to Drinian so he could go and inform the crew of their plan.

For the rest of the day the people on board the Dawn Treader prepared for the royals and their party to leave for the mysterious shore and by sunset they were ready to set off in the boats that would take them there.

Caspian, Lauren and Edmund along with a couple of members of the crew took one boat and Lucy, Eustace, Drinian, Reep and some more of the crew took another. In total there were 15 people that set off for the island that evening.

"It's beautiful." Lauren voiced out loud as they reached the shore and stepped out of the boats and on to a sandy beach.

The place they saw before them couldn't be any more different to the last island they accommodated. It was luscious green; there were gardens, tall trees, majestic sand dunes and vast open spaces. It was the most breathtaking place Lauren had ever seen.

For an hour or so the group went in search of something to eat, they weren't very successful so decided to take their minds off of their empty stomachs and settled down for the night.

No matter how hard he tried Caspian couldn't get to sleep. His mind was filled with so many things, the mission that lay ahead, what they would find on this island the next day, the pressure that was on his shoulders and then Lauren. His stomach turned that morning when he saw her leaning over the top of the crow's nest. How could he keep her safe when she was up there? What if she lost her balance or something and fell?

Little did Caspian know, but on the other side of the beach Lauren was just as restless as him. She was slipping in and out of sleep for what seemed like hours. It was the middle of the night now but still Lauren was wide awake, settling on looking up at the stars, the only light giving her any kind of awareness of what surrounded her coming from the moon.

She glanced up at the sky, hands behind her head and tried to make out the intricate constellations that were clear above, stars so bright they looked like diamonds. There was one star that caught Lauren's eye, it shined much brighter than any other and began shooting across the sky suddenly, Laurens vision following it within an instant. The star was leading Laurens gaze to something, someone. As the shooting star travelled across the sky and headed out of her view she realised where the star was leading her eyes, because there right where the star had just disappeared from view was Caspian, sitting upright down by the water and he was clearly just as awake as she.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Lauren whispered after getting up as quietly as she could to approach Caspian.

"I couldn't sleep, too much going on up here." He smiled, pointing to his head when he said it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, leaning in close when she took a seat at his side.

"Lauren I think you already know what I am thinking about." He whispered, looking at her and making her heart beat double time.

"That's why I can't sleep either." She yawned tiredly, resting her weary head on his shoulder.

"I don't think I can be your friend Lauren." Caspian revealed, Lauren perking up in panic at his words.

"What, what do you mean you can't be my friend?" she asked wondering what she had done wrong.

Caspian knew this was it, the moment when he told Lauren how he really felt. This was the right time. He looked at the moon shining down and illuminating her face, blonde hair blowing in the night air and he knew that he had never witnessed anything so beautiful in all his life.

"I mean, I can't be just friends." He finally admitted, placing his hand on the side of her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb whilst she looked over his face, a glow suddenly growing within.

"Caspian are you sure about this? One day I will leave and then what will that mean for us?" Lauren worried with a tear, placing her own hand on top of his.

"I don't care about that now, I just know that..."

Before Caspian could finish, Lauren's resolve had left her, all reason had exited her body and next thing she knew her lips were on Caspian's. Neither of the pair had ever felt something like it before in their lives. It wasn't a long kiss, just short and to the point, their lips moving softly and tenderly against one another's, the sleeping people around them unaware of what was occurring at that very moment. To both Lauren and Caspian it was the most special thing they had ever experienced. There was no going back now; no way they could deny the feelings that were running through their bodies during that short period in time. In the 5 seconds their first kiss lasted they went from being two people to being one, a complete whole. Caspian had always felt that something was missing in his life and as Lauren and him pulled apart, wrapping themselves up in each other's arms on the sand afterwards he could no longer feel it, he was totally happy for the first time he could ever remember.

For the next hour or so the pair just sat cuddling, their heads resting on one another, every now and then leaning in for a small kiss or peck on the cheek. With that the couple walked hand in hand back up the beach and settled down where Caspian had attempted to get to sleep earlier on. They laid down, Caspian wrapping his arms protectively around her as they did so and before long Lauren had fallen into a deep sleep.

Caspian held on to her, sleep finally taking him and as his eyes began to close he felt content, content that now him and Lauren had opened up to each other, had shared that special moment there was nothing he could not do. Just Lauren being at his side, feeling the same way as him was enough to get him through everything.

**Awww. I couldn't keep them apart any longer. I hope you enjoyed the first kiss and that it met your expectations. Please review and I will try my best to get you an update tomorrow.**


	9. Dufflepuds

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hi guys. I know I said I wasn't going to update tonight because I was going to support my friend in the Mr Leicester final but I couldn't resist, I didn't wanna let you all down. Oh and for everyone that has been sending me messages asking about my profile picture I want to say yes that is me with Ben Barnes. I met him last month. Don't get too jealous.**

Chapter 9 – Dufflepuds

The whole group were now sleeping soundly, so soundly in fact that even if a tornado ripped across the beach none of them would wake. Sleeping on a lovely warm beach was a million miles away from sleeping in a constantly moving and rumbling ship. It was especially bad for the men trying to get any rest in the swinging hammocks that were hung practically on top of each other below decks. It was no surprise that the soft sand and the gentle sound of the waves sent them all in to a deep slumber. This could however be their downfall, they didn't even hear them coming.

"It seems they brought a pig." The invisible voice whispered as they passed Eustace, lying on his back with his mouth wide open, snorting loudly.

Two invisible beings, nothing more than voices, a breath in the air and a footprint were now looking over the resting Narnians, deciding which one would be best to take with them.

"This one, it's female." One of the voices said as quietly as possible, looking down at Lucy, who was fast asleep with reading book still in hand.

"So is this one." The other voice commented, peering down at Lauren who was still curled up in Caspians arms.

"We could never get that one without waking the male. We'll take this one, she reads." One of the voices decided, noticing Lucy's book.

"Let's get her." They both said in unison, the first placing his invisible hand over Lucy's mouth so she couldn't make a noise and the other lifting her up in the air before carrying her away from the group.

Lucy couldn't work out what was happening as she awoke moving through the air. To the naked eye it would like Lucy was floating but she knew that wasn't the case. She could feel hands around her waist and breathing noises as she was whisked along. She knew someone had her, even if she couldn't see them.

She struggled with all her might, desperate to get away and warn her family and friends that still lay sleeping unawares. Where were they taking her? Why were they taking her?

Suddenly she dropped, practically thrown on to the ground in what looked like some kind of ornamental garden. Lucy shook with fear knowing she would have no chance of defending herself if she couldn't see her captors.

Trying nonetheless she pulled out her dagger, bringing it out in front of her only to have it swiped away. She got to her feet trying anything to get away from the current situation she now found herself in. She was on her feet for less than a minute before she was pushed over, a painful noise escaping her lips as her elbow made impact with the hard ground beneath.

"There is no escape." A voice grunted near her, trying to scare her she had no doubt.

"What are you?" Lucy couldn't help asking as she remained on the floor.

"We are terrifying invisible beasts." One of the two not so scary voices started, shaking in tone to try and sound more terrifying.

"Yes. You would be really intimidated." The other cackled, trying just as hard and failing just as miserably.

"You forgot to mention that we are very large." One shouted at the other, now having an argument between them.

"Well what do you want?" Lucy pushed in, starting to get fed up of the voices that were circling around her.

"You'll do what we ask." The deepest voice answered once again attempting to sound menacing.

"Or what?" Lucy answered gathering some inner confidence to get her out of the situation.

"Death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death..." The voices chanted, now multiplying until it sounded as if there could be at least 20 individuals watching without being seen.

"I wouldn't be much use to you dead now would I?" Lucy tried to come back, her resolve slipping by the second.

"I hadn't thought of that." One of the increasing voices said to himself.

"All right then, we'll just kill your friends." They came back with, happiness in their voices as they knew they had determined Lucy's one weakness.

Lucy knew they had her in the palm of their invisible hands. If it was herself they were threatening then she would have put up more of a fight, but when they threatened to harm those she cared about most she knew there was only one thing she could do.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked disheartened, already knowing that she would more than likely not like the answer she received.

"You will enter the house of the oppressor." The voices began instructing; pushing Lucy towards the location they wanted as they did so.

"What house?" Lucy said frustrated when she saw nothing but the garden out in front of her.

"This one." A voice muttered in her ear. A cold breath touching the side of her face.

Suddenly out of nowhere the scenery in front of her opened up like a door, revealing a hallway and a set of stairs within. Even after all her adventures in Narnia she had never witnessed anything like this. It was as if a whole mansion was hidden in the space around her, not visible to the naked eye. It was the most magical thing she had ever seen, even in Narnia.

"Upstairs you will find the book of incantations. Recite the spell that makes the unseen, seen." She was instructed whilst she looked spellbound at the mansion that now lay before her.

"Remember what will happen to your friends if you don't." She was warned from behind. Her mind suddenly fixing back on what she had to do after hearing the threat once more.

"Why don't you do it yourselves?" Lucy wandered out loud. Genuinely interested as to why they needed her to read a book for them.

"We can't read." One voice moaned with sadness.

"Can't write either as a matter of fact." Another revealed.

"Why didn't you just say so?" the young Pevensie answered, rolling her eyes in exasperation as she made her way through the door and into the mansion that was a moment ago non-existent.

"Beware of the oppressor. He is very oppressive." The voices called to her one after the other before Lucy reluctantly stepped inside, the door shutting behind her and once again becoming invisible.

Back on the beach morning had finally come and the sun that was fast becoming a beacon of happiness for Lauren began to rise.

Lauren was the first to come out of her undisrupted slumber, the warmth of Caspian's arms around her making her smile to herself before she even lifted her lids.

She carefully raised Caspian's arm off of her, not wanting to wake him before he was ready and slowly placed it as his side. For a few minutes she stayed lying down but now on her side, gazing over the sleeping form of the man she had confessed all of her feelings to the night before. She had never felt so happy.

Caspian and Lauren had decided before they went to sleep that night that they would keep the nature of their relationship to themselves for now. They just wanted it to be about them for a while and didn't want to have to deal with all of the comments they would no doubt receive from the people they were closest to. It was important to both of them that everyone's minds stayed on the task at hand and were not distracted by what has happening between them.

With this in mind Lauren thought it best that she should go and lie down where she had originally been next to Lucy. It would hardly be a good start to their plan if people awoke and found them curled up in each other's arms, she thought.

Getting to her feet quietly, she stretched her arms in the air and took the obligatory morning yawn when she noticed something, something on the ground.

What she had spotted were footprints large solitary footprints that were covering the whole beach.

"Caspian? Caspian?" Lauren whispered whilst shaking him awake, shivering all over because she could sense something was wrong.

"Someone has been here." She warned him, Caspian jumping to his feet when he himself saw the footprints dotted around the sand.

Caspian looked at Lauren without a word, a silent instruction for her to be careful whilst he walked over to awaken Edmund.

"Ed." Caspian said prodding the boy into consciousness just like Lauren had done with him moments before.

"Look, someone has been here." The Narnian king added. Pointing at the nearest print as Edmund got to his feet, looking himself at the discovery.

Lauren walked over to where she and Lucy had settled for the night, intending to wake her up and enlighten her on the situation as well.

"Where's Lucy?" Lauren panicked when she saw that her cousin was not where she had left her.

"Lucy?" Edmund shouted at full voice, desperate to find his youngest sister.

"Everybody up." Caspian instructed the still sleeping crew in little more than a whisper before walking over to Lauren and once again telling her to be careful, this time using his voice to state it.

"Get up. Get up I say." Drinian ordered the semi conscious crew now he had been enlightened on the situation himself.

The group took hold of their weapons, now alert and ready to face those who may or may not have taken Lucy.

"This way." Caspian directed before running into the island undergrowth, Lauren, Edmund and the rest of the group following close behind whilst Eustace still lay snoring at the top of his voice.

They ran as fast as they could, stopping every few moments to see if they could catch any clues as to where Lucy had been taken.

"What do you think took her?" Lauren asked, concern dripping from her voice.

"I don't know but I promise we shall find out." Caspian assured squeezing her hand in comfort whilst no one was looking, before they took off in pursuit once more.

"I hope so." Edmund voiced sadly, worried about what had happened to his dearest sister.

Meanwhile Lucy, still venturing through the mansion she was concealed in came across a huge library, the biggest one she had ever come across. She stepped inside and it wasn't long before she located what she thought was the book she was meant to find. It was placed on a table in the centre of the room, a huge book that was covered in dust and decorated with a jumble of letters. It had a lock on the side it, a clue that this wasn't going to be an easy read. Lucy placed her hands around the lock, trying her hardest to pry it open but without much success. She was at a loss of ideas when she noticed something carved out into the table, a cherub blowing out of its mouth at a miniature book, an identical to the one that lay before Lucy now.

'It's worth a try' Lucy thought before blowing as hard she could all over the book's dusted cover. Almost instantly the letters which scattered across the face of it moved until there written as clear as day were the words, The Book of Incantations.

Lucy could now open the book without so much as a struggle and she was actually enjoying looking through the antique pages, spells upon spells catching her eye as she did so. There was a spell for curing toothache, a forgetting spell, and then the one that really got her attention, a spell for snow.

"With these words, your tongue must sew, for all around there, to be snow." Lucy recited from the page, a single snowflake hitting the paper within a second.

Slowly she looked up not sure exactly what to expect, and she was in no way disappointed. For now falling all around was snow, light fluffy snow the likes only Narnia could produce. Her mouth opened wide, her gaze caught by the intricate flakes that were landing at her feet and blanketing the room in a white sheet before even a minute in time had passed.

Then without warning the book began to flip its pages, the snow disappearing and a green mist circling the room which Lucy had failed to notice.

The page the book had stopped on showed the face of a girl, a beautiful girl who had no imperfections that could be seen. To the side of this image was another incantation, one that Lucy could not resist reading out loud to herself.

"An infallible spell to make you see, the beauty you've always wanted to be." The moment the last word left her mouth the picture that accompanied the spell began to change, revealing a reflection. Not Lucy's reflection however, but Susan's the sister she had become very jealous of as of late.

"Susan, what's going on...?" Lucy began before coming to a stop when she realised that the mouth of the reflection had moved with her own voice. She realised then it was her image she was seeing, not her sisters. Why did she look like Susan?

"I'm beautiful." Lucy smiled, genuinely happy with the way she looked for the first time. Then it clicked into her head, this was a spell nothing more, she was still just plain little Lucy. Forever destined to live in her big sisters shadow. Well not anymore.

She tore the page from the book, determined to make the transformation she had seen just a moment ago more permanent. Once the paper had been removed a Lions growl could be heard coming from within the books bind. A warning of beware to Lucy who was suddenly feeling anxious.

"Lucy." She heard a voice say. It sounded similar.

"Aslan?" Lucy questioned to thin air circling whilst she said it. When she got no reply she nervously tucked the page under her shirt, the green mist which had been sneaking around the room deciding to make its exit and still going unnoticed to the young Pevensie girl.

Lucy stepped towards the book once more, finally ready to confront the task at hand. It was not long before she discovered the spell she had been sent in there to look for.

"A spell to make the unseen, seen." She read aloud before continuing.

"Like the p in psychology, the h in psychiatry, invisible ink and the truth in theology..." Lucy began reciting, unaware that her friends on the outside were getting close by.

Outside the group had once again come to a stop, this time in the same ornamental garden Lucy had been taken to.

"Lucy's dagger." Lauren alerted when she saw it sticking out of the ground at her feet. They were in the right place.

Before another word could be said, another step could be taken spears began flying down around them out of nowhere. Caspian immediately shielded Lauren with his own body, not about to lose her now as the others tried to find the source that these spears were coming from. There was nothing, there was no one.

"Stop right there or perish." An unseen voice warned, ripping Caspian's sword from his hand somehow and then hitting him in the face so hard he toppled over.

"CASPIAN." Lauren screamed running to his side only to be picked up and thrown across the garden herself before she got anywhere near him.

"Arghhhh!" She yelped, hitting the ground with a thud which didn't go unnoticed to Caspian who had now managed to get to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Caspian asked, body tensed with concern as he pulled Lauren to her feet, both now wielding swords again but not knowing where to target. They were being attacked from all sides and there was nothing they could do. How can you defeat an enemy you can't see?

"Yes I'm fine. What are these things?" She wandered whilst trying to protect herself and Caspian as best she could. Whatever it or they were was getting the better of them. They needed help and fast.

"...the spell is complete. Now all is visible." Lucy finished, still reciting the requested spell in the safeness of the old library.

Right before her a man appeared, a large book in hand and not realising Lucy was even there until after a few minutes.

"What creatures are you?" Caspian asked, now pinned to the ground after Lauren was thrown across the air once more, Edmund following close behind her.

"A big one, with the head of a tiger and the body of a urrr different tiger. You don't want to mess with us." A grunting voice warned as the group congregated in a circle, Lauren immediately heading for Caspian's side to make sure he was ok.

"Or what?" Edmund challenged, just like his sister had done the night before.

"Or I'll claw you to death." The voice added, suddenly its occupant becoming visible in front of the Narnians. Whatever was keeping these strange creatures invisible did no longer seem to be working. They didn't need to know that though.

"I'll run my spear right through you." Another of the creatures warned, still unaware that the people they were offending could now see them in full view.

"And I'll bite you with my fangs." One decided they needed to add.

There were 20 of the creatures in total, towered on top of each other so they could gain some height. They had one leg which had an oversized grubby foot at its base, small pot bellies, long beards and crooked teeth. The only thing they could scare would be their own reflection, Lauren thought as she looked on at the sorry excuse for opponents.

"Don't you mean squash us, with your fat bellies?" Edmund asked, not being able to keep up the pretence any longer.

"Tickle us with your toes?" Caspian added, gaining a loud laugh from the group that surrounded him.

When they realised they could be seen, there confident resolve slipped and they became nothing more than blithering idiots, tumbling on to the floor and struggling to get to their feet, terrified that they had been discovered.

"What have you done with my sister, you little pip squeak?" Edmund demanded in anger as he and Captain Drinian pointed their swords at one of the useless creatures that sat on the ground before them.

"Now calm down." The small thing stuttered.

"Where is she?" Lauren yelled pulling away from Caspian and leaning down to get a better look at one of the things that had kidnapped her cousin.

"She's er, she's in the mansion." He replied, seeing how mad the Narnians were and not wanting the situation to get any more hostile than it already was.

"What mansion?" Caspian asked confused, before a huge building appeared in front of their very eyes.

"Ooooh, that mansion." Edmund voiced out loud, acting like it had been there the whole time.

Out of nowhere and completely at the annoyance of the whole group Eustace appeared out of the undergrowth.

"You know I'm really getting tired of you always leaving me behind." He moaned as usual before coming to shocked silence when he saw the abnormal creatures scattered before him. Minotaur's were the norm compared to these things, the boy thought.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder." He felt like he needed to add, the group looking back at him in frustration.

"Lucy." Lauren squealed when she turned away from Eustace and saw Lucy come out of the mansion accompanied by an old, regal looking man in a long cloak.

"Your majesties." The man bowed, looking over at Caspian and Edmund who had now come to greet the girl that had been missing nearly all morning.

"Lauren, Edmund, Caspian. This is Coriakin. It's his Island." Lucy introduced with a smile on her face.

"That's what he thinks." One of the creatures shouted out, interrupting the introductions.

"You have wronged us magician." He added.

"I have not wronged you. I made you invisible for your own protection." Coriakin tried to assure the creatures who seemed to be getting tenser with every passing moment.

"Protection?"

"That's oppressive."

"Oppressor." The creatures screeched one after the other, hopping back with their one leg as Coriakin approached them, completely unfazed.

"I have not oppressed you." The island owner mumbled to them, a fed up tone in his voice.

"Be gone." Coriakin finished, pulling a white substance out of his cloak pocket and throwing it in the direction of the creatures who quickly jumped away, screaming as they did so.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Lint. But don't tell them." Both Lucy and Coriakin grinned walking back over to where Lauren, Ed and Caspian still stood. Lint could not hurt anyone Lucy knew.

"What were those things?" Eustace asked, intrigued by the things that were scurrying passed him in the most abnormal fashion.

"Dufflepuds." Coriakin answered over his shoulder, settling to a stop at both the kings sides.

"I apologise for their behaviour your majesties. They have been a burden to me for as long as I can remember." The old man informed before taking another bow out of courtesy.

"It is no matter Coriakin." Edmund reassured the man as Caspian glanced over at Lauren who was standing at the side silently rubbing at her ribs.

Coriakin led the royals along with Lauren into his mansion, wanting to show them something that he was sure would be of upmost importance if they were to succeed in their quest.

"Lauren, are you sure you are ok." Caspian asked, walking at the back with Lauren and pointing his eyesight down to her ribs when he said it.

"Oh no I am fine, just a little tender. It's nothing I cannot handle." She smiled, although in a lot of pain. The last thing Caspian had to worry about was her ribs.

There were far more important matters at stake.

**Yeah I finished it even though I said there might not be an update until tomorrow. That's dedication for you. Please review, you know how it makes me happy.**


	10. The upper hand

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Having a nice weekend so far everyone? I want to plug something now so bare with me. If you are in Europe and reading this then you are probably getting ready for Eurovision tonight. Please, please, please vote for the United Kingdom entry, Blue. They are lovely and I interviewed them back when I was doing media studies at college. They deserve to get a high spot. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 10 – The upper hand

The group which consisted of Lucy, Lauren, Edmund, Caspian and Drinian were led through the mansion by their new ally Coriakin. Apparently he had a lot of information that could help the Narnians in their quest to defeat the mist. This evidence though remained to be seen.

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked Coriakin as they walked ahead of everyone else, heading towards the library she had only been in a few minutes before.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them from the evil." The old man stated as the rest of the group followed his lead through the vast building.

Lauren, Caspian and Edmund looked at each other baffled for a moment at Coriakins mention of evil. He couldn't mean the thing they were looking for. How could he know of it?

"Do you mean the mist?" Lauren asked, wanting to work out what he meant once and for all.

"I mean what hides behind the mist." Coriakin answered bluntly, ushering each person into the large room.

Hearing those words sent a shiver through Laurens spine, enough to make anyone topple over when partnered with the excruciating pain that was coursing down her left side. She didn't want to dwell on what injuries she had suffered because she knew there were far more important things they needed to discover, to focus on. Coriakin had made it quite clear that he thought he had the answers that would help them. Whatever he was talking about didn't sound good and she had a feeling that a lot more was about to be revealed to them.

As they stepped through the door and into the library Edmund and Lauren were transfixed by what they found. Floating in mid air above their heads were 100's of books, suspended and practically begging to be read. There was literature piled up as high as the eye could see and the smell of old leather infused the air around them.

Coriakin walked over to the corner of the room where he proceeded to pick up what looked like a large scroll of some kind. He told everyone to stand around the side of the room to make a clearing in the centre. When there was sufficient space he swung out his hand, the one holding the scroll and it opened long and vast and settled on the ground, revealing a map. Not like the map Lauren had first seen on the Dawn Treader, this was on another level completely.

The map that was laid in front of them showed the ocean they had been sailing on in all its splendour. It was the same ocean, the same sun, the same islands just small miniature versions, but still identical. The sun was shining down on the ocean just like the real one always did. The waves were hitting land with a silent elegance that always caught the attention of Lucy, reminding her of her days at Cair Paravel, and even gulls were flying up above the islands. It was like someone had taken Narnia and shrunk it down in size, every detail was exact.

"It's beautiful." Eustace smiled to himself; managing to sneak in without anyone noticing before it was too late.

Caspian and Lauren turned to each other trying to get some confirmation that they had actually heard right. Eustace saw their looks and was quick to go on the defensive.

"I mean for a make believe map in a make believe world." He grunted, deciding it was probably best that he stayed quiet.

"Here is the source of your trouble." Coriakin said confidently pointing at a part of the map that even King Caspian himself didn't recognise.

"The dark island, a place where evil lurks." He continued setting fear into the eyes of each and every one of them.

The mass of land that they could now all see so clearly at their feet was odd even for Narnia. It was entirely black in colour apart from a deep green glow that emitted from parts of it every few seconds, and a grey fog surrounded, more than likely keeping the island out the gaze of passing sailors.

"It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true." Coriakin carried on, trying to warn the group of its dangers so they wouldn't approach it for real unprepared.

"It seeks to corrupt all goodness, to steal the light from this world." The invisible magnet that held Lauren and Caspian together seemed to be pulling them closer still and before they knew it they were holding each other's hands, trying to get comfort from one another before they heard anymore of what lay in store for them. They did not care that people were watching them, could see their closeness. They just wanted to be near each other so they could feel just that tiny bit safer.

"How do we stop it?" Lucy asked forcefully after taking her eyes off of her cousins and friends entwined hands.

"You must break its spell..." the old man began before walking over to Edmund and pointing at the sword that had been given to Caspian and then him by the Lord back on lone Island.

"There are six others." He confirmed. Edmund interrupting before he could say anymore.

"Have you seen them?" the young Pevensie asked, wanting to know as much information as he could.

"Yes." Coriakin confirmed.

"The six Lords, they passed through here?" Caspian questioned in interest, not making any attempt to take his hand from Laurens even when everyone turned his way.

Lucy knew now, looking at this terrifying island lying before them that this was the place they had to go. If they were going to stop the mist and save all those sacrificed this was the only way to do it.

"Indeed." The old man answered to Caspian's question.

"Where were they headed?" Lauren then asked, sensing Caspian's unease at hearing this news.

"Where I sent them." Coriakin informed with harshness before showing them on the map exactly what they had to do to achieve their goal.

Suddenly suspended in the air above one of the other islands on the map was a bright blue star, a star so bright it would be unnoticeable if it was come across.

"To break the spell you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released." Coriakin instructed, looking into the eyes of each and every person making sure they had understood exactly what he had said.

"And this is how we beat the mist? This is the only way?" Edmund asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"It is." The man who had shown them so much confirmed before adding something more.

"But I warn you, you are all about to be tested." He put out wanting them to understand the danger they would face.

"Tested?" Lucy asked, not fully understanding what Coriakin said last.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you." He said, gazing right into Lucy's eyes, knowing what she had done earlier when ripping the page from the book of incantations. This was just the beginning.

Caspian and Lauren turned their heads to look at each other after hearing this, not needing to say a word to know what the other was thinking. They knew the path they were heading down was a dangerous one and that there might be a chance that something terrible could happen, but they also knew they did not have a choice. They owed it to the people of Narnia to carry on, to find those lost citizens and stop the evil for good.

"Be strong. Don't fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there you must defeat the darkness inside yourself." Coriakin finished, putting everyone on edge with his last words.

A couple of hours later they were all back on board the Dawn Treader, a massive storm growing in the evening sky as everyone thought over what was said back in the Mansion.

Everyone was worried, scared about what they had to face. It was clear to see the terror in some of the crews eyes as they worked tirelessly to reach a destination that none of them would ever choose to go to under lesser circumstances.

This was what kept Lauren silent. When they had got back on board the ship, the first thing she did was shut herself in the bedroom and look at her ribs in the mirror, a large purple bruise forming down one side.

"You can handle it." She said to herself, poking it softly to see how tender it had become.

"It's just a bruise." She said again to herself pulling down her shirt, before taking a deep breath and heading out to join the others on deck as they helped the crew.

"Are you alright Lauren? You went off in a hurry." Ed asked as he handed Lauren one of the few pieces of bread they had left to eat on board.

"Oh no it's nothing, I just umm had to have a quick wash. You know how dirty this fighting can get." She breathed heavily, sweat starting to form on her brow.

"Cousin what is it? Something is the matter, you don't look well." Lucy worried, wrapping an arm around Lauren's torso which made her wince loudly and fall to the ground.

"Lauren, Lauren oh my god I'm sorry." Lucy said thinking she was responsible.

"It's not your fault Lucy, I just hit the ground funny earlier when I was thrown. It will be fine." Lauren said between breaths, starting to scream again when the pain finally got too much for her.

"CASPIAN!" Lucy screamed across the deck to the king who had been helping with the rigging.

The main deck was so busy with people running around just struggling to keep them afloat in the choppy waters that no one had noticed Lauren lying on the floor creased in pain.

Caspian heard Lucy's scream even though it wasn't loud through all the noise and when his gaze followed her voice what he found made his heart leap into his throat.

"What happened?" He yelled through the noise to Lucy, picking Lauren up in his arms as she continued to cry in pain.

"She said she was ok but then she started screaming. Something about being thrown and landing on the ground funny." Lucy answered. Caspian knew what it was straight away. She had told him her ribs were fine, obviously they were not.

The rain was torrential now soaking everyone and it was a battle just to get Lauren inside without slipping over. Luckily Caspian was sure footed so this was not a danger.

He carried her gently through the swaying ship as Edmund, Lucy and Reep followed him, concern etched in their faces. It was all happening so fast that Caspian didn't have enough time to react himself. All that was running through his head was making her better again. Panicking would just waste time.

When they reached the bedroom Caspian placed Lauren on the bed as gently as he could still not avoiding her whimpers. He lifted her shirt with shaking fingers, just enough to see the extent of the damage and when he was presented with the bruise that was covering entirely one side of her torso he knew she must be in a lot of pain.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth when I asked before?" Caspian asked, stroking her hair whilst Ed and Reep looked on, Lucy going in search of the healing cordial.

"I thought it would be ok. There are more important things than my bruised rib." Lauren screeched between heavy breaths struggling to get the words out.

"Lauren, you are just as important, more so. Do you have any idea what it would do to all of us if something happened to you?" The King tried to drum into her as Lucy approached, bottle in hand.

"Will it definitely work?" Edmund asked his sister as she went to Laurens side.

"We shall soon see."

Laurens opened her mouth slightly, already knowing what she had to do. Lucy held the bottle above her lips and let 2 drops of the healing cordial fall into Laurens mouth.

They all stood with bated breath, waiting for something, anything to happen. In the moments after Lucy had administered the medicine Caspian had a moment or two to be silent and watch as Lauren struggled to handle the pain she was now in. Caspian had never felt so helpless, his whole future depending on whether this cordial worked or not.

For a moment nothing happened, Lauren just lay still and silent, no more sounds of discomfort. The bruise which had marked her injury slowly began to fade away, until there was nothing there, no sign that there had ever been an injury at all.

Lauren suddenly free from pain, looked up from the bed at the concerned faces of those she cared most about and simply smiled, knowing that was all they needed to put them at ease.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It honestly wasn't that bad at first." She said looking at each and every one of them.

"Lauren just promise us that if anything like this happens again you will be honest. I can't, I mean urr we can't lose you." Caspian stumbled, realising he nearly let the nature of his feelings for Lauren suddenly slip out.

The girl in the bed, who was no longer feeling anything but love and comfort looked at the face of the man who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, his face full of every emotion she could decipher, love, concern, uncertainty.

"Umm guys do you mind if I just have a quick word with Caspian, alone." Lauren smiled still laying down and feeling quite tired.

"Yes of course. Feel better my lady." Reepicheep chirped ushering Lucy and Edmund out of the room as he did so.

"Thanks Reep." She managed before the door shut behind her.

Within an instant Lauren sat up, Caspians arms wrapping around her automatically.

"You almost scared me to death you know." He revealed, whilst breathing in the scent of her hair as she hugged him tight.

"I know. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." She promised pecking him on the cheek as she rested her head back down on the pillow.

Caspian looked at her as she gazed at him, looking healthy now but tired and thought over the feelings that rushed through him when he saw her up on deck screaming in pain.

He was going to tell her about this, about how he felt the world was coming to end when he reached her side but he thought better of it. He simply put his hand on her cheek, gently pressed his lips to hers and said,

"Just get some sleep and don't worry about a thing. Everything will be fine I promise." He smiled getting up to leave.

"Caspian?" Lauren called out just as he was about to exit the room.

"I know how you felt then, truly I do. It's exactly how I would feel if it were you in this bed. I swear to you I will not let you feel that way again." She assured him, Caspian nodding with a sincere smile as he eventually left, going to retrieve Lucy so that she could help her tired cousin get into some dry clothes before she fell asleep.

Two weeks later the crew of the Dawn Treader were still no closer to finding land, the thunder storms still crippling the ships smoothness. Food was getting to the point where even war rations would be a rare treat and Lauren and Caspian were now closer than ever, still keeping their relationship a secret from everyone including Lucy and Edmund.

"Luc, is there something going on with Caspian and Lauren?" Edmund asked, watching them walk through the ship never parting from each other's side.

"Well, I've asked Lauren and Caspian and they both are adamant that they are only friends. I don't believe them for a second though." Lucy answered, her and Edmund going to sharpen some weapons in one of the lighter rooms below deck.

"I suppose we just have to go along with it. They will tell us when they are ready." Edmund said, thinking about what would happen when it got to the point they had to go back home.

"We have to trust them." Lucy added, closing the conversation by saying nothing more after that.

Eustace found himself in another room still below deck and as usual huddled in a corner, beloved journal in hand. It seemed the only way he could express his feelings about anything was to put them down on paper, so that's exactly what he did.

_For reasons beyond my comprehension we've taken the advice of some senile old coot who doesn't possess a razor and fools around in a dressing gown. _

_So we're back in this tub, lost in a tempest. Brilliant. _

_A whole fortnight of being tossed around like a pancake and there is still no land in sight. The only consolation is that everyone is finally as miserable as I am. Except for that show off talking rat, he's one of those annoying glass is always half full types._

Back in Caspian's office come planning room a couple of hours later the two kings along with Captain Drinian were discussing tactics on the best way to move forward, the ship being stuck in one place as it was disabled by the terrible weather.

"So we are stuck on this spot, with half rations and only enough food and water for two more weeks maximum." Drinian voiced out loud to both of the royals, completely fed up with the situation they now found themselves in.

"This is your last chance to turn back your majesties." Drinian begged after receiving no response from either Edmund or Caspian, both thinking hard on the best course of action.

"There is no guarantee we will spot the blue star anytime soon. Not in this storm, needle in a haystack trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world." He continued.

"Or get eaten by a sea serpent." Edmund answered finally, mocking the Captain who thought it was even possible they could fall off the edge of the world.

Caspian stared out of the window at the storm and dark skies. Yes it was proving harder than he thought and yes it was going to be difficult to spot the blue star but they had to move forward, they had to. He had made so many promises to people, Lauren included. He wasn't about to let her or anyone else down.

"I'm just saying the men are getting nervous." Drinian moaned, staring daggers at Edmund after his last comment.

"These are strange seas we're sailing. The likes of which I've never seen before." He stopped, wanting to continue until Caspian got to his feet ready to say his piece and make it crystal clear to the Captain why they were doing this in the first place.

"Then perhaps Captain you would like to be the one to explain to Mr Rinse why we are abandoning the search for his family." Caspian remembering the man who had joined them on board after his wife was taken by the mist on the lone islands.

Drinian didn't know what to say to this. Yes the men were miserable, they were hungry, thirsty and tired but they had an important reason for being there, he understood that now when he saw the passion coming from King Caspian, the passion to succeed.

"I'll get back to it but just a word of warning. The sea can play nasty tricks on a crews mind. Very nasty." Drinian said, hanging his head before leaving the room. He knew Caspian was right.

Outside of the room Lauren had been listening in with Lucy and they heard every word that was said.

Drinian left quickly, closely followed by Edmund who walked off with Lucy so she could remind him that being sarcastic isn't a positive attribute in times like these.

That left Caspian alone, pacing deep in thought until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said in little more than whisper.

"It's just me." Lauren smiled, entering and then closing the door behind her, immediately putting her arms around Caspian when she could see he was distressed.

"I heard what you said a moment ago and I want you to know you are doing the right thing." She said into his ear not attempting to come out of the hug just yet.

"Drinian didn't seem to think so." Caspian thought aloud, reluctantly letting go of Lauren and then falling into the chair under the window, placing his head in his hands.

Lauren sat as his side rubbing his back with her hand without saying anything for a moment. She wanted to find the exact words to make him feel better.

"Caspian I don't know if anyone has ever said this to you before but I am saying it now and I mean it with all my heart." Lauren started, getting his attention straight away.

"I'm so proud of you Cas, everything you have achieved and are achieving still. If your father could see how you are leading Narnia he would be just as proud of you as I am." She smiled.

"Do you really think so?" He asked, getting teary at the thought of this.

"I know it and believe it. You are the King that Narnia deserves, that Narnia needs." Lauren added, lifting Caspians head and then leaning in to kiss him softly. She looked into his eyes like she had so many times before, and she knew it was time, time to say what she had been wanting to for so long. If he was the last person she saw in her whole life it would be enough.

"What would I do without you?" Caspian grinned, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear before Lauren continued.

"Your courage and strength make you the person you are Caspian. They make you the person I...I love."

Caspian froze at hearing this, all the nerves in his body raging like a fire. Nobody since his mother and father had told him they loved him before and the fact that the first time it would be said was when it was coming from Lauren's lips made him feel lighter than air. She, the marvellous, beautiful, girl who had literally appeared out of nowhere had claimed his heart and he could never imagine life without her now. He felt just as strongly as she and she knew it to when she saw the look on his face before he replied with four little words that would seal them together forever.

"I love you too."

**Man I love this chapter. Sadness, suspense, romance could it get any better? You be the judge. Please review and I love you xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Playing second fiddle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Sorry this update is late today. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11 – Playing second fiddle

"I better go and find Lucy. You should get some sleep." Lauren told Caspian, both still sitting in the same spot they had been for the last hour.

"Yes I suppose you are right." Caspian returned, the couple then leaving the room and walking towards the bedroom that Lucy and Lauren were sharing.

"Sleep well." He added with a tired smile, touching his lips to Laurens cheek before turning to go and find his own resting spot.

"You too." Lauren called back before he turned the corner, catching one last glimpse of the man she had just told she loved.

Lucy was in the bedroom getting into her night clothing when she heard the door open and close. Of course it could only be one person, but where had she been?

"I was beginning to think I might have to send out a search party for you." Lucy said as she got into her side of the bed, Lauren following soon after.

"Very funny Luc, I was just talking with Caspian. He is a little bit stressed. He needed to talk to someone." Lauren told her younger cousin, not lying just omitting to tell all of the information.

"And that is all it was? Just talking?" the youngest Pevensie asked, not quite yet convinced.

"Yes Lucy that is all it was. I told you we are just friends nothing more." Ok now she was lying.

"It's ok Lauren you don't have to tell me the truth yet. I can wait." Lucy grinned now admitting to Lauren that she knew exactly what was going on. There was only one person that could make Lauren smile the way she was at that moment and it wasn't any of her cousins.

"Ok Luc, believe what you want to believe but I'm really tired so do you mind if I go to sleep now?" Lauren asked, not waiting for a response before shutting her eyes and drifting off into unconsciousness.

Lucy couldn't get to sleep. For nights on end she had been thinking about what Coriakin had told her, the part where he said that they would be tempted and tested, that evil had the upper hand. Lucy was just waiting for that moment to come, the moment when evil was going to strike and decide it was time to mess around. Little did she know, but that time was now, the moment when Lucy looked at Lauren with a smile etched on her face as she slept and a huge feeling of jealousy built up inside of her.

Lauren and her older sister Susan had grown up to be so beautiful, they could command the attention of anyone with just the flutter of the eyelashes or a flip of the hair. Susan had American naval officers vying for her attention and Lauren had the King of Narnia in the palm of her hand. Lucy looked on at her sleeping cousin who was totally unaware of the way she was feeling. Lauren slept so soundly with the happiest expression on her face. Would she ever meet someone that would make her so happy, even in sleep? Lucy didn't think so, and that's when she remembered the piece of paper she had hidden under the bed, the infallible spell from the book of incantations.

"Transform my reflection, cast into perfection..." Lucy began reading after gently reaching down to obtain the parchment, careful not to wake her sleeping cousin at the side of her.

"Luscious lips and complexion. Make me she whom I'd agree, holds more beauty over me." Lucy finished looking over her body once she had done so only to notice there was no change.

Lucy confused as to why she had not changed, slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the mirror. At first it was just her own reflection that looked back at her, but after a moment things began to change. Her freckles disappeared, her hair grew darker, she was becoming taller, growing in certain places she had not yet and even make up was appearing on her face, a 1940's outfit of the American style taking over from her night dress.

Now it was not herself she saw in the mirror but her older sister Susan, the one person she had always thought the most beautiful.

Without even thinking on it Lucy now looking like Susan pushed the glass of the mirror slowly and it opened without so much as a struggle. As Lucy stepped from a Narnian ship into the American party that was on the other side she failed to notice the infamous green mist floating all around the room. She didn't know what was happening, all she did know was at that moment she loved it.

Taking the step, Lucy was suddenly transported. No longer was she on the Dawn Treader looking as plain as she did, now she was a woman, an attractive woman who was walking through an amazing party in America. A jazz band was playing in the background and men all around were looking at her, huge smiles on their faces. Lucy had never felt this good, this special.

"Edmund." Lucy smiled when her brother approached, linking her arm in his as she carried on walking.

"You look beautiful sister." He said, Lucy suddenly realising that he never told her that when she looked like she normally did.

"As always." Peter said, linking on to her from the other side.

"Peter." She couldn't help but grin widely. God, she had missed her big brother.

They continued walking through the party, Lucy still getting lots of attention as they did. Her brothers looked so proud of her as she was complimented by the people all around them.

"Excuse me miss. Do you mind if I get a picture? An older man asked placing his large camera right in front of them.

"Oh yes mother will love this." Peter started, the three Pevensie children posing in front of the lens.

"All her children in one picture." He finished, smiling for the photograph that was just about to be taken.

"Hang on, where am I?" Lucy stated confused.

"I mean where's Lucy?" she giggled nervously, realising her brothers thought she was Susan looking the way she did.

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?" Edmund answered baffled. It was as if he had never heard that name before.

Lucy didn't like this one bit. She knew now that she didn't just look like Susan, she had become Susan. What did that mean for her? Did she not exist? She wanted to get out of this situation. She wanted to be back on the Dawn Treader with her family, not here in a place where no one knew her.

"Susan, what's wrong?" Peter asked when she began to struggle, attempting to get out of the gaze of the picture.

"Come on miss, a nice big smile." The man behind the camera urged, Lucy having none of it.

"Edmund I'm not sure about all this. I think I want to go back." She said, pulling away from her brothers finally.

"Go back where?" Edmund questioned, still totally confused.

"To Narnia." She stated bluntly, it being the obvious answer.

"What on earth is Narnia?" Edmund then chuckled, thinking his sister was joking around.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked over her brothers faces and she could see they genuinely had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't exist, Narnia never happened. She began to panic, not wanting any of this at all. If this had to happen for her to look like Susan then she wanted none of it. She wished she'd never stolen the page.

"What's going on? Stop this?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hysteria in her voice.

Suddenly she saw the man in front of her press the knob on the camera which would take her picture. She lifted her hands suddenly to protect her eyes from the flash and as soon as she did so everything went quiet. The music had stopped, the chatter all around her was no more, and she could no longer feel her brothers latching on to her from both sides.

Slowly she took her hands away, opening them after a moment to find herself back in front of the mirror in the bedroom, a huge Lion walking to her side.

"Lucy." The lion said with a sad face stopping at her side as a reflection, Lucy not taking her eyes off of him as he only appeared in the mirror.

"Aslan?" She stuttered quietly and close to tears.

"What have you done child?" he asked, disappointment clear in his voice.

"I don't know. That was awful." She said in a voice lower than a whisper.

She looked at the expression on Aslan's face and had never felt so ashamed of herself. She didn't see him often so when she did it was always so special, so savoured. This time however was different. It was like he had come to tell her off, to tell her she was wrong.

"But you chose it Lucy." Aslan answered her question in his unique deep voice.

"I didn't mean to choose all of that. I just wanted to be beautiful like Susan, that's all." She said trying to defend what she had done, but knowing Aslan was right for the way he felt.

"You wished yourself away and with it much more. Your brothers and sister wouldn't know Narnia without you Lucy. You discovered it first, remember." Aslan made clear to her.

What had she been thinking? If she had taken that path and it had been permanent then it wouldn't have been just her that changed, everyone would have in some way. Her brothers and sister would never have found Narnia, the white witch would have continued her reign without disruption, Caspian would have been defeated by Miraz because he had no help and then Lauren would never have come here, never have met him or been cheered up by the stories they shared with her. God knows where she would be without Narnia.

"I'm so sorry." She cried, the emotions beginning to take over.

"You doubt your value. Don't run from who you are." Aslan said finally, realising from the sadness on her face that he had gotten through to her.

With that Aslan disappeared and Lucy was left alone, looking at herself alone in the mirror once more. For the first time in a long time she was content in her own skin.

Then, she woke up

Yes that's right, she woke up. Reading the incantation, changing into Susan, travelling to America and then her brothers not remembering her. It was all a dream, the green mists way of messing with her head. She wasn't even sure if the part with Aslan was real. Still, she was glad it happened because what Aslan said to her made everything clear. She was needed just the way she was.

"NOOOOO!" Lauren screamed, waking up next to her suddenly, no longer a smile on her face.

"Lauren what is it?" Lucy asked, shocked by her cousins sudden outburst.

"Ummm bad dream. You?" The older of the two questioned, getting out of the bed to fetch a cup of water, shaking as she did so.

"Me too." Lucy admitted, hanging her head.

"Maybe we should go and find the others. It's too much of a coincidence that we both had bad dreams at the exact same time. We should see if they are ok." Lauren thought out loud

She had just a dream where she had to watch her parents die over and over again. This time though there was no Aunt and Uncle to take her in, no Edmund and Lucy to make her feel better and because of that there was no Narnia and no Caspian to hold her, to make her feel loved. She had felt so helpless, so alone.

The two girls held on to each other's hands and walked silently through the ship, fearing the worst. The green mist had decided it wanted to play.

When they reached the room which the men were sleeping in their worst fears were confirmed. Caspian was lying in a restless sleep shouting out for his father, a sheen of sweat crossing his forehead as he tossed and turned.

Edmund was sitting upright in the hammock, holding his sword out in front of him and staring into thin air like he could see something coming after him. He looked terrified.

"Lauren you take Caspian, I'll deal with Ed." Lucy whispered as they slowly approached the sleeping men.

"Caspian." Lauren whispered at the Kings side, stroking his hair back with her hand.

"Caspian, wake up." She said slightly louder, and nudging him so he would wake up.

"Father?" He yelled, waking up and jerking in the bed before seeing Lauren and then calming down.

"It's ok, it was just a dream." She assured him, placing her palm on the side of his face as he gathered his bearings.

"How did you know?" He asked, blinking his eyes to wake himself up and confused as to how she knew he was having a nightmare.

"Well, umm you and Ed weren't the only ones having bad dreams." She informed looking over at Lucy and Edmund who was now wide awake himself and shuddering like a wet leaf.

"So either we're all going mad or something is playing with our minds." Edmund said, knowing exactly what had happened. He was so tired and couldn't keep his head up for long before it hit the pillow once more. He knew he wouldn't get to sleep though, not after dreaming about Jadis.

The next morning when the weary crew of the Dawn Treader worked hard on the ship it was clear that none of them had gained very much sleep. They had all experienced bad dreams just like Caspian, Edmund, Lauren and Lucy had.

It wasn't long before they eventually found some land up ahead. Maybe the tides were turning in their favour finally. The sun was shining and there was a chance there may be food once they reached shore. It was either that or the evil was giving them a false sense of security, setting them up for a big finale.

As was the norm now, the crew from the Narnian ship along with the royals, Lauren and Reep got in the long boats and made their way towards the yet undiscovered island.

"I doubt the lords stopped here my liege, there is no sign of anything living." Reep observed aiming his comment at King Caspian who was in the opposite boat to him.

Getting closer to the island it became clear that maybe their hope for food was already diminished. There was no sign of anything green, no trees, no birds flying over head, nothing.

"Well when we get to shore take your men and look for food and water." Caspian began, instructing between boats as he rowed with Edmund, Lucy and Lauren towards shore.

"The four of us will search for clues." Caspian finished, gaining an annoyed huff from Eustace who was also sitting in their boat.

"Don't you mean the five of us?" He asked, the others turning to look at him for a moment in shock. Was he really offering to help?

"Come on please don't send me back to the rat?" he begged after seeing the unsure expressions on all their faces.

"I heard that." Reepicheep shouted from the other boat.

"Big ears." Eustace whispered under his breath thinking Reep wouldn't hear from where he was.

"I heard that too." The mouse yelled, exasperated and getting to the point where he wanted to start up another duel with the boy again.

Edmund and Lauren looked at each other from their side of the boat and burst out laughing, there was no stopping it, just the look on Eustace's face was enough. Once they had started it wasn't long before Caspian, Lucy and the other crew in their boat joined in. Eustace was priceless.

As soon as they reached the land and everyone was unloading the boats Eustace took it upon himself to wander off and look for clues alone. Unfortunately no one had even noticed he was missing.

Lauren stood on the beach taking in the scenery around her. Compared to the other islands they had visited this one seemed rather plain in comparison. There was literally nothing, just rocks and mountains. It's whilst making this observation she noticed something, something that caught her attention.

"Look, we are not the first ones on this island." Lauren said, running over to a rope which she had noticed was tied around a large bolder, its end hanging down into a dark hole at its side.

"The lords?" Edmund immediately assumed as the other joined her to investigate.

"Could be." Caspian thought out loud, peering down into the abyss as he did so.

Before going any further Caspian wanted to make sure that everything was safe, that there would be nothing down that hole to surprise them. He picked up a stone that was lying at his feet and then threw it into the space, watching it clink and fall until it hit the base not soon after. This being a sign that it wasn't endlessly deep.

"What do you think is down there?" he wandered, looking back at Edmund and Lauren as he said it.

"Let's find out." Edmund encouraged, always the adventurer wanting to discover as much as he could.

Edmund eased down the rope first, closely followed by Lauren and then finally Caspian. It was decided that someone should stay at the top to keep watch in case anything happened, Lucy was given this task.

What they found when they reached the base of the hole was a vast underground cave that had a small pool in its centre. It seemed nothing special at first glance.

"What's that?" Caspian asked intrigued when he saw something glittering under the surface of the pool.

"I don't know. It looks like some kind of gold statue." Edmund realised, confusion soaking his voice.

To find out more Edmund walked over to the wall of the cave where he obtained a metre long stick which was lodged inside it. He then went back to the pool, leant down and starting prodding the statue with the piece of wood.

"Be careful Ed." Lauren begged, watching on with trepidation. Judging by their luck these past few weeks, there was bound to be something behind all of this.

Distracted by Laurens words, Edmund pulled the stick out of the water only to discover that when he did so the stick began to turn gold, solid gold.

"That isn't a statue is it?" It dawning on Lauren when she looked back at the awkward statue rested at the pool side.

"He must have fallen in." Caspian observed, bending down to get a proper look but making sure he was not making contact with the water.

"Poor man." Lauren answered, thinking about what this individual must have gone through.

Edmund then noticed to the side of this man was a shield, a shield which bore the crest of one of the lost lords of Telmar.

"You mean poor lord." He confirmed, bringing this point to everyone's attention.

"It's the crest of Lord Restimar." Caspian observed, looking at the image on the shield Edmund has seen just a moment earlier.

Lauren noticed something else in the water whilst the men were looking at the body of the lord, something long, shining and familiar.

"His sword." Lauren pointed out immediately once she had worked out what is was.

"We need it." Caspian said, knowing that they had to retrieve it to continue on their journey.

Whilst they were pre-occupied getting hold of the sword, Edmund being given the task, all of them failed to notice the now infamous green mist circling above their heads, ready and waiting to make its presence known.

"Why haven't the swords turned to gold?" Lauren asked out loud after Edmund pulled it out of the water using the identical sword bestowed to him by Caspian weeks earlier.

"Both of the swords are magical." Caspian informed, taking the weapon out of Edmunds hand as he said it.

"He mustn't have known what hit him." Lauren continued, looking down at the man who had been immortalised in gold.

"Maybe or maybe he was on to something." Edmund wandered out loud looking to find something he could experiment with, finally setting his sights on a large shell which he proceeded to submerge in the water, making sure that his fingers did not get wet whilst he did it.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked confused. Not knowing what in Narnia's name Edmund was up to.

The shell turned to solid gold the second it hit the water and Edmund could not help but gawp at it in excitement as he waited for it to dry off and then took it in his hands.

"What are you staring at?" Lauren asked her cousin, stepping forward to make sure he was alright.

"Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world." Edmund answered, not taking his eyes off of the pool or the shell for a second.

Caspian and Lauren looked at each other nervously. Money and material things like that weren't the sort of things that interested Edmund usually. Something was definitely going on.

"Lauren, me, you and Lucy, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do or who to live with." Edmund urged trying to enlighten his cousin on his way of thinking. All he was succeeding in was making her nervous.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia Edmund." Caspian told him, thinking Edmund knew that was obvious already.

"Says who?" Edmund replied with a snap, looking back at the shell. Lauren had never seen him act this way. This person talking was not her cousin, something was inside him, it was changing him before their eyes.

"I do." Caspian stated, using his regal tone as he did so. Lauren could feel the tension in the air now. She knew that all the jealousy Edmund had felt against Caspian would bubble to the surface and it wasn't going to be pretty. She would give anything just to get them away from this situation right now.

"I'm not your subject." Edmund seethed through gritted teeth, getting to his feet and taking his sword in hand.

"You've been waiting for this haven't you? To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?" Caspian acknowledged, remembering himself the way Edmund had acted the first time he was informed that Caspian was first in command.

"You doubt yourself." Edmund threw back, knowing full well how strongly Caspian felt the need to make his long passed father proud.

"You are a child." Caspian shook, angry now that Edmund would even bring such a thing up.

"And you're a spineless sap." Ed shouted back. Not caring what Caspian thought of him.

All Lauren could do was watch. She did not have the physical strength to break the two apart. They were staring at each other with such hate it was hard even for her to watch. Two of the people she loved most in the world were on the verge of a serious fight. She couldn't let it happen.

"Edmund." Lauren begged reaching forward to touch his arm, only to have him push her back with all his might. This alone got Caspian angrier and Lauren could see his shoulder begin to shudder.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter and now it's you." He screeched, staring Caspian directly in the eye, now no more than a couple of inches between them.

"You know I'm braver than both of you. Why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule." The Pevensie boy screamed in the Narnian kings face, venom dripping with each word.

Caspian had had enough. First Edmund insults him, defies his orders, pushes Lauren and then keeps screaming. He needed to be taught a lesson.

"If you think you're so brave, prove it." Caspian yelled with a deep voice. Pushing Edmund in the chest and then grabbing hold of his own sword.

Within an instant what Lauren had feared most came true, Caspian and Edmund were fighting, not play fighting though. This was serious, they were after blood.

She looked at the both of them for a second, the swings of their swords and the hatred on their faces and she knew for sure then that this was the mist's work. These dear friends would never do this to one another unless influenced by something.

Lauren knew she had to do something. It had been made clear that she didn't have the physical capacity to pull them apart so she had to think fast. What could she use to distract them from the fight? That's when it dawned on her. She could use herself.

She waited for them to draw their swords back, preparing for the next swing and that's when she made her move. Stepping forward swiftly she stepped in between the two, their blades stopping within millimetres of her.

"Don't. Stop it, both of you." She shouted, looking from one boy to the next, both calming down just enough to lower their swords. Whatever problems they had with each other neither of them wanted Lauren in the middle of it.

"Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening?" She began, tears filling her eyes as her gaze settled on Caspian.

"This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about." She cried some more, both Edmund and Caspian starting to come to their senses as they felt the evil leave them.

Lauren felt like she was suffocating. Watching what the mist had done to two people who are usually the closest of friends, made her fear for what else was to come. Caspian could see the anguish in her eyes and so could Edmund. All she wanted was time alone, just a moment where she didn't have to watch the mist destroy everything around her.

"Can we just get out of here?"

**Wow that was a long one. I'm glad I got this chapter out of the way to be honest. A lot had to happen and I could have split it into 2 but I wanted all the stuff surrounding the green mists influence to be in one. I hope that was ok. Please review as usual x**


	12. I am Eustace

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter although I am slightly concerned that I'm not getting as many as usual. Please review if you can. I put a lot of effort into this and the reviews really encourage me to carry on and make it better. Please, it only takes a minute. Enjoy **

Chapter 12 – I am Eustace

Eustace, now wandering the island alone did not care that his family might be looking for him, might be worried. To be honest none of them even noticed he was gone.

The hot sun was pounding down on his skin, the rocks he was walking across were unsteady under his feet and he felt generally miserable. Not much different to usual then.

"Yes follow the imaginary blue star to the land of Ramandoodoo." He moaned to himself, kicking the stones at his feet as he did so.

"Place seven steak knives at the table of a talking lion. Ninnies!" Eustace finished, moping because his own family thought him to be useless and would much rather place their trust in the ramblings of an old codger like Coriakin than trust him with the simplest of tasks.

Continuing to walk forward, still kicking at the rocks below and lifting dust in the air Eustace suddenly came to a stop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glinting, like a long river made up of gold and rubies.

"What is that?" he said, completely at a loss at what he was seeing. A sea of gold? Surely not?

Taking a step forward to better adjust his sight, the sun blinding him as it moved across the horizon, he suddenly slipped, the earth giving way under his feet until he fell into the 'sea' of gold.

What he discovered when he came to a stop however was indeed a sea but not of the known kind. It was a sea of jewels, buckets, weaponry, armour and everything else that you could possibly imagine. Every single piece of it made out of solid gold.

"I must be dead." He grinned wider than he ever had before taking in the scene around him and not believing what he was seeing.

Taking only one short moment further to look over his accidental discovery Eustace then set off on obtaining his treasure. He picked up anything he could get his hands on. The shinier, the better was his only criteria.

He couldn't pick it up faster if he tried; his arms were totally full even after only a minute at work.

"Finally a favourable turn of events." He breathed in a sigh of relief.

Just as Eustace took a moments breather, trying to work out in his head how he could pick up more things he saw the most dazzling piece of golden jewellery he had ever laid eyes on. This was unlike anything someone would wear on earth.

The bangle, hanging from the wrist of some unfortunate soul who had obviously perished a long time ago was almost beckoning him forward, begging him to take it in hand.

Eustace couldn't resist the gleam of it so immediately dropping everything he had just retrieved he walked over to where the bangle was placed, ripping it from the hand of the skeleton that sat symbolically on the dusty ground. Whilst putting the item on his own wrist Eustace didn't even begin to fathom that whatever had happened to that person could just as easily happen to him.

"You're definitely dead." He said to the skeleton after taking the one possession that remained still attached to its body.

Then without a moments more thought Eustace went back to his original work, picking up as much as he could and not letting it go.

It was then as he was head deep in golden boxes and trinkets that he heard it, the loud sound of a dragons roar. When he heard it, it scared the life of him. He turned on the spot looking for the source of the noise but finding none. This place must have been getting to him he thought, going back to his treasure seeking once the noise had ceased. Eustace failing to notice even with all his eagle eyed 'hunting' that a familiar mist was starting to make an appearance, getting closer and closer by the second.

Meanwhile Lauren, Caspian and Edmund were retreating the underground cave, Lauren getting out first.

"What's wrong?" Lucy said as Lauren didn't stop to wait for the boys and started walking back to the beach where the rest of the crew was.

"Ask them." She called back to Edmund and Caspian who had made their appearance over ground.

"Lauren wait?" Caspian yelled running down the hill after her.

"I'm sorry, I err didn't know what I was doing." Caspian urged trying to make Lauren see sense.

"It's true cuz, it was like that for me to." Edmund defended after he and Lucy caught up with them.

"Don't you see? That is what's wrong. You didn't know what you were doing because the mist was tempting you, it was changing the people you are in front of my eyes. We can't allow it to get the better of us. If we do then that will be the end of everything. We've got to stay strong." Lauren said; panic slowly becoming evident in her voice.

Lauren looked at the two men, both at a loss of how to reply. They both knew she was right. She was scared about what it would mean for them and for Narnia if they let the mist control them. They couldn't let it happen again.

"Look I know it's not your fault, you didn't see it coming." Lauren began, aiming her comment at both of them as Lucy looked on, not quite understanding exactly what had happened in the cave.

"We just need to make sure that we are more aware of what's around us from now on. Me and Lucy, we can't lose you and I know you feel the same about us. We have to stick together if we are going to beat this." She finished, both men agreeing with everything she had said.

"I promise that I'll not let a situation like that ever happen again." Caspian said sincerely looking her straight in the eyes so she knew he meant it.

"I promise too. Don't worry about it anymore, we're in this together." Edmund smiled, pulling Lauren and Lucy into a hug, Caspian joining them soon after.

"Come on then guys enough hugging. We have some swords to find remember." Edmund muttered suddenly, starting to feel unmanly when he was getting in touch with his emotions for that short period of time.

Moments later they were approaching the beach and it looked as though the crew had been at work on the hunt for some food. They had all been so hungry these past weeks that they would have been grateful for any find big or small.

"What food did you find?" Caspian asked Mr Rinse when they were in talking distance. At closer inspection it didn't look as if they found much, not much at all.

"It's volcanic your majesty. Not much grows." Rinse replied, feeling disheartened that they could not discover more; looking down at just the 2 crates they could fill.

Caspian had no idea what they would do for food now with so little. This new horde would only last a few days at most. They had been relying on this island to give them the resources they needed, and all it had done so far was cause problems.

Lucy, looking from one person to the next as they tried to think of other ways to get sustenance noticed that something was amiss. Someone was missing.

"Where's Eustace." She asked out loud, it dawning on her suddenly that he had not been around since they got off the boats.

"I believe he is out, not helping us load the boats." Reepicheep guessed, thinking the boy was just hiding somewhere so he wouldn't have to do anything.

"Eustace? Eustace?" Lauren called out as loud as she could. Yes, she didn't get on with him that was clear but all the same he was still her cousin, her flesh and blood and she didn't want anything to happen to him.

The scenery in front of them was vast and it was dangerous, steep hills, boiling hot smoke billowing out from under rocks, and then the unsteady ground. Anything could have happened to him in the time he had been gone.

"Edmund I've got a bad feeling." Lucy voiced to her brother, worry creeping through her body.

"I'll go look for him." Edmund said rolling his eyes, thinking that Eustace was just being a nuisance as per usual.

"I'll come with you." Lauren added, going to join her cousin who had already started walking off, getting ready to hunt Eustace down.

"I will go back to the ship and help the crew with the food and things. Caspian why don't you go and help Lauren and Ed look for Eustace." Lucy instructed. Caspian glad that he could follow Lauren and keep an eye on her without giving too much away to anyone else.

"Eustace?" Caspian screamed at the top of his voice. They had been searching for more than half an hour and still there was no sign of the young boy.

"Eustace?" Edmund called out himself, even he starting to get nervous about his younger cousins whereabouts.

Lauren was walking ahead, treading carefully under the loose rocks. She had stopped calling out his name, leaving the boys to that task. She settled on staying quiet, looking for physical clues that might lead them to her annoying little cousin.

"Ed, Caspian, look?" Lauren pointed in astonishment after stumbling upon a long valley of golden items. If Eustace had found this place, she knew there would have been no getting him out.

"Treasure." Edmund mumbled, captivated by what lay in front of him, the events from the cave in danger of happening again.

"Trouble." Caspian replied directly to Edmund, knowing exactly what was starting to happen in his head.

If Lauren wasn't so worried about Eustace she would have smiled at this. Caspian had regained his mental strength. He sensed the trouble straight away and was swift to put an end to it.

Edmund listened to Caspian's comment, making sure that he took what he said on board. He couldn't lose it again. Then he saw it, his eyes drawn to a familiar looking brown shoe that was lying next to a gold bucket. He ran to it, grasping it in his hand and couldn't say a word.

"Eustace." He whispered, now terrified that the worst had happened.

Lauren just stood behind him, looking at the damaged shoe he had in his hand. Words had lost her; she couldn't grasp what was happening. She couldn't lose someone else. Not even Eustace.

"Nooooooo." She cried quietly, moving to the side of where Edmund and Caspian were leaning down and taking hold of the burning clothes she had just seen on the floor. What had happened to him?

"Oh cousin." Edmund said with a stony expression, holding Eustace's beloved journal. He was never away from that book, and the fact that it lay here now, abandoned was not a good sign at all.

"I'm so sorry." Caspian tried to comfort, putting his arm around Lauren who was sitting and staring at the floor, crying silent tears and struggling for words.

"He was just a boy." She managed to croak out, leaning into Caspian's chest for support. He didn't need to say a word, just him being there was enough.

"I never should have left him." Edmund observed, putting the blame onto himself.

"No Ed, this did not happen because of you, we are all to blame. None of us were keeping an eye on him. He shouldn't have wandered off." Lauren finally finding her voice because she refused to let Edmund take the blame for what had happened.

"What could have happened to him?" Edmund wandered out loud as Lauren stepped out of Caspian's arms and moved to console her cousin, both wrapping each other's arms around each other. King Caspian taking the opportunity to start looking around for more clues as to what could have happened.

"In this place, anything." Caspian answered when he started looking around, it not taking him long to spot the skeleton lying on the ground behind them.

"And he wasn't the first." The king acknowledged looking more closely at the bones that rested before him.

"It's Lord Octesian." He realised, looking down at the shield that was still at his side.

Lauren hearing this got to her feet. They owed it to Eustace especially to complete this quest now, she was more determined than ever. If the skeleton really was Lord Octesian that must mean that one of the weapons they needed was nearby.

"We should find his..." Caspian began, stopping because he could see Edmund pick up the sword from beneath a number of golden trinkets.

"Let's get back to the ship. We don't need anything more to happen." Edmund said still looking at the sword and moving to walk up ahead.

When Lauren knew Edmund wasn't looking she ran into Caspian's arms letting the walls slip away and the tears fall. He pulled away but only long enough that he could place one arm around her shoulder. This way they could continue with Edmund towards the one remaining boat and still he could comfort her. Caspian felt useless, not knowing what he could say to comfort the girl he cared for so dearly and his best friend who was walking helplessly up ahead.

"Someone is going to have to tell Lucy." Lauren voiced, knowing how upset her youngest cousin would be she found out what had happened.

"I can tell Lucy, you don't have to worry about that." Caspian assured, wanting her to know that he was there to help her the best he could.

"Thank you." She smiled through tears, so relieved that she had Caspian to keep her together.

On the Dawn Treader they were completely unaware of the new developments on the island. The food that had been found was being rationed, the decks were being cleaned and orders were being given in the Kings absence. It was during this time that they started to hear a rumbling noise in the distance, the type of noise that as it got closer became more and more terrifying.

"What was that?" Lucy asked Captain Drinian in concern as the noise grew louder by the second, fire billowing up into the sky from the island that some of the crew were still on.

"Is it the volcano?" Lucy questioned once more after seeing the flames herself.

"Oh no, that's no volcano." Drinian realised, his eyes glassing over with thinking about what the next plan of action would be.

"Everyone hands on deck. Archers, arm yourselves." The Captain suddenly shouted, already aware of what was about to happen.

Lucy had never seen the crew move so fast. They all had fear in their eyes and were eager to arm themselves as quickly as possible. They had to protect each other and they had to protect the ship.

The animal which had now given the noise a face was what could only be described as a dragon. A huge creature with wings that spanned far and wide and a tanned colour to the skin which meant it blended in easily with the rocky island it had come from.

It was approaching the ship fast and there was no way of stopping it, all they could do was wait and see what the dragon had planned for them. The entire crew of the Treader were no match for this beast.

"Take your positions and wait for my command." Drinian yelled at all members of the crew, the entire fleet now aiming their longbows and swords at the dragon which was now flying over head.

For some reason the dragon settled on top of the sail, right near the crow's nest that Lauren had scurried away to so many times. It didn't look like it wanted to hurt anyone though, it looked sad in fact, lost.

"What's it doing?" Lucy wandered as the crew took aim and fired.

"He'll break the mast." Captain Drinian observed as the dragon hung from it and it began buckling under its weight.

Reep heard the Captain say this. If the mast was destroyed then they were done for. There was no way they could carry on without it.

"Right, I'll handle this." The little mouse said to himself, placing his blade in between his teeth and then making the long climb up on to the mast where the dragon still stayed.

The dragon was screaming in pain, foundering because of the amount of arrows that had pierced its skin. The beast now clinging on to the mast for dear life was dealt one last blow when Reepicheep snuck up on it and dug his blade deep into the dragon's claw. Immediately he let go and flew back towards the island, painful screeches emitting through the air every so often as it disappeared from view.

Lucy was still fearful as she watched it disappear behind the mountains. Even though they were safe for now, her brother, cousins and closest friend were not. The creature was heading straight for them.

Caspian and Lauren were still walking together but now were in front of Edmund unlike before. He had fallen back, to overcome with guilt over Eustace that if he had been moving any slower he would have been completely stationary.

Edmund was walking along, lost in thought when he could sense something coming up behind him, a grunting noise being carried on the wind. He turned around quickly, Lauren and Caspian still completely unawares and then saw it, a massive dragon flying straight for them.

Acting on instinct he ducked so the dragon would miss him but the pair up ahead didn't know what was happening just behind. Would there be enough time to react?

"Look out." Edmund screamed, Caspian and Lauren immediately turning in the direction of Ed's distressed sounds.

Lauren could see it coming, in just a second it could have killed them both and she was not willing to lose Caspian. She couldn't lose Caspian. With this thought in her head she waited until the last possible moment, knowing she had no other choice and pushed Caspian out of the way so that she was the dragon's only viable target.

Within an instant she could feel the claws contract around her waist and lift her quickly into the air. It was all happening so fast that it hadn't even really dawn on her that she could be dead any moment. All she knew was that Caspian was safe. That's what mattered.

"LAURENNNNNN!1" Caspian screamed louder than he ever had before. She had just sacrificed herself to save him, she had let the dragon take her. Why would she do that? How could he save her from this?

The dragon who still had Lauren tight in its grip flew away from the island and headed straight for the Dawn Treader. Lauren couldn't work out what is was doing. What did it want with her? All it had to do was squeeze just that little bit harder and she would die. But the dragon didn't do that, it held on tight but not so tight that it would hurt her. Now she was confused. Confused and scared at the same time.

Lucy saw the dragon heading back their way and as it got closer she panicked more than ever before, because there struggling in its clutches was her cousin, her beloved cousin that looked terrified.

"LAUREN." She cried, not knowing what to do just like everyone else who had seen what had happened.

"Lucy." Lauren shouted back, praying for some help but knowing that there was nothing they could do.

As Lauren was taken back towards the island in the dragons grasp she began to feel extremely sick. Every duck and dive in the air was having a bad effect on her and she knew it wouldn't be long before she passed out. Even the beasts claws were making her stomach ache as they held on to her. Every time it swerved she could not help but screech in pain.

The dragon flew her over the mountains where her Edmund and Caspian had just been and then through two plumes of hot grey smoke. It took her eyes a moment to adjust when they got through them and when her eyes finally did adjust to what was in front, she couldn't quite believe it.

Now, hovering over a valley Lauren could see three words burnt into the ground with fire. Those three words read, I AM EUSTACE.

Taking this all in she turned in the dragons grip and looked into its eyes, something familiar coming from within making her for some reason believe what she was seeing.

"You have got to be joking." She grinned, finally happy to have her cousin back even if he was a 10 tonne dragon.

**Phew it's done. I didn't think I was going to get it finished today. I'm so tired. Anyway please review and I hope you liked it.**


	13. Missing them

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thanks for the amazing reviews for the last chapter, they really have encouraged me to carry on and hopefully make it better each time. I hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 13 – Missing them

"Eustace we need to find Ed and Caspian. They will be worried sick. Let's find them and I shall explain everything, ok." Lauren asked her cousin. She was still getting round to the fact that somehow, someway he had become a dragon.

With one nod of the head and a loud grunt Eustace changed directions, lowering his height slightly so that he and Lauren could see what was below them better.

After only 10 minutes of searching Lauren spotted them, running across a mountain top and shouting her name over and over.

"CASPIAN!" She shouted when they got close enough, hoping to get his attention so he would see she was unharmed.

When he turned and saw her still in the dragons clutches he felt two things, relief that she seemed ok and anger wanting to kill the creature that now held her defensively above the rocks.

"LAUREN!" He and Edmund both screamed back when they could see her looking directly at them. For some reason or another that neither of them could fathom she did not look scared, in fact she looked quite happy. Did she bump her head or something?

Before Lauren could say another word Eustace changed his direction and they got further and further away from the boys that were still calling for her frantically.

"What are you doing Eustace? They were right there. Didn't you see them?" Lauren asked confused, turning her head to look into the familiar eyes of her cousin.

Eustace gestured his head in front of them, not able in his current state to give a proper answer. When Lauren looked in the direction he had gestured to she knew exactly what was happening. He was getting ready to land.

Rather unsteadily Eustace approached the same beach they first arrived on. If only he had stayed with the group then none of this would have happened he thought, finally touching down and Lauren rolling out of his grip and on to the ground as he did so.

Once Lauren was on solid ground and she finally felt safe again all she wanted to do was make sure everyone knew she was ok. She knew how she would be feeling were it any of them that had just been abducted by a giant beast and she didn't want anyone of them to go through that longer than they had to.

"It's going to be ok Eustace, I promise. We'll find a way out of this ok." She smiled, stroking the length of Eustace's long nose as he lay down beside her. He looked so sad, so miserable and she didn't know to do. The first point of call was to tell everyone though; she would have to get that out of the way first.

"Edmund, Caspian can you hear me?" Lauren shouted as loud as she could, hoping to make the men aware of where she was.

For 20 minutes she tried and with still no success.

"Cousin do you think you could help me out here? My voice is getting very tired. Can you roar or something? Whatever it is dragons do." She asked, not really knowing the right term for the noise a dragon made.

Eustace went one better after her request though. Not only did he roar but he breathed a massive fire ball up into the air. They were sure to see that, there would be no missing it.

Just a short time later Lauren started hearing muffled noises in the distance, both separate sounds getting closer and closer by the moment.

"Lauren?" Edmund yelled from the other side of the mountain.

"Lauren?" Caspian cried, praying to Aslan himself that she was still safe.

Edmund and Caspian had seen the plume of fire not 10 minutes prior to the moment they were in and just the sight of it although a clue as to where the dragon settled also set them both on edge. What if it had done something to Lauren? What if that was the reason it had landed?

"You really do care about her don't you Cas? Edmund asked as he watched his friend search frantically, fear crippling his features.

Caspian stopped at hearing this, turning to Edmund and not knowing how to reply. Did he just shrug it off like all the times before or did he actually admit how he felt. He didn't think he could hide it anymore, not after everything that happened and all the things that could be happening still.

"More than you know my friend." Was all he managed to choke out before running up ahead and in the direction of the fire they had seen just moments before.

Lauren could hear them properly after a few more minutes, she knew it was them, it could only be them. Their voices were getting clearer and clearer and as she heard Caspian call her name for the thousandth time she couldn't wait to see his face when he saw she was ok.

"Caspian!" She called out one final time, running in the direction of the oncoming responses.

Moving around the mountainside that blocked the view of the entire valley she spotted them, walking fast and steady, determined to find her. They hadn't yet spotted her standing just a few metres in front of them and when they finally did their hearts could finally start beating again.

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you." Caspian grinned, running towards her as fast as he could and then pulling her into his arms where he could keep her safe.

"Cousin, did the creature hurt you?" Edmund asked, placing his hand on Laurens shoulder, not attempting at any point to take her out of Caspian's arms.

"No, he did not hurt me. I am fine." She smiled with a tear in her eye, just happy to be back with Caspian again.

"Well it won't be fine once I am finished with it." Edmund informed with determination, drawing his sword and then bounding off to find and kill the beast that had taken his cousin.

"No Edmund don't." Lauren called desperately trying to get through to her cousin who wasn't listening to any of what she was saying.

They had to stop Edmund before he could reach Eustace. If Edmund succeeded in what he was planning then there would be no going back. Edmund would always blame himself for Eustace's death.

"We have to stop him Cas." Lauren pleaded, looking up at the man who was still holding on to her tight.

"Why? Lauren that thing took you. If anything had happened I..." Caspian started, confused as to why she would want to protect the beast.

"Caspian, you don't understand. That dragon, it's not a dragon." She tried to explain but failing miserably.

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked pulling away for the first time and looking at her straight in the eyes.

"It's Eustace. The dragon it's Eustace." She fumbled before continuing.

"We have to stop Ed before he does something he regrets." She finished, Caspian grabbing her hand immediately, both then running as fast as they could to stop Edmund before he reached Eustace.

Together they headed for the beach, Lauren moving faster than she ever had before. They turned the corner that would bring them to the beach and the sight that met them showed that they had almost run out of time.

Eustace stood cowering in the corner, to the human eye obviously the most likely to beat the other, but he was just a boy inside a strange new body, he didn't know what was happening to him and now his cousin was trying to kill him, pointing a sword up to his throat. He looked terrified.

"Ed stop." Caspian screamed hoping the boy would listen.

"Listen to him Edmund, you don't want to do this." Lauren begged, edging closer along with Caspian so they could bridge the gap between themselves and him.

"Lauren are you joking? It took you, what if it had dropped you or something? What if it comes back for Lucy? What if this is the thing that killed Eustace?" Edmund shouted in anger, not attempting at all to give up the fight.

"The dragon is Eustace, Edmund." Lauren finally revealed, Edmund looking into the eyes of the dragon and seeing exactly what Lauren had noticed earlier when she was in his clutches.

Edmund couldn't believe it. How was this possible? Eustace a dragon? He slowly dropped his sword to the ground, stumbling back until he was standing next to Lauren and Caspian.

"Are you joking? You have to be joking?" He whispered, still not comprehending what he was told.

"The treasure in the valley, it must have been enchanted." Caspian answered as Lauren walked straight over to the dragon, not showing any sign of fear as she leant up against him.

Edmund, seeing how comfortable his cousin was around the dragon decided that maybe he should approach it and make up his mind for himself.

Lauren saw Edmund look up at Eustace still trying to work out whether what everything he had been told was correct. She took it upon herself to set him straight once and for all.

"He only took me so he could let me know it was him. He wrote 'I AM EUSTACE' in fire on the valley floor. It was the only way of letting us know. I just think he's really scared." Lauren told Edmund, the whole time stroking Eustace's side and trying to make him feel a little more at ease.

10 minutes later Lauren, Caspian and Edmund were discussing what could have made this happen and how they could go about fixing it. That's when Lucy and some of the others arrived on shore, their faces lighting up when they saw Lauren was ok.

"Lauren, thank god you are ok." Lucy squealed as she ran up to Lauren and pulled her into a big hug.

"Lucy its Eustace." Lauren revealed straight away, not wanting to hesitate like she did with Edmund.

"What's Eustace?" Lucy asked creasing her brow. "Lauren what's happened to Eustace?"

"He's the dragon Lucy. That's why he didn't hurt me." Lauren said staring her straight in the eyes so she knew what she was saying was true.

Lucy thought on what Lauren had just said. She thought back to when the dragon had approached the ship, the way it hadn't attempted to hurt anyone and looked so sad when he was hanging on to the mast. All he wanted was help, someone to tell him it would be ok. Lucy had always been more open to ideas than her brother was, so she didn't question what Lauren had said, in her mind she knew that her cousin was right, that the dragon lying in tears in front of them was actually little annoying, Eustace.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure. We all know what Eustace can get like with things like that." Edmund told the others after noticing the bangle squeezing Eustace's wrist tightly.

"Yes well anyone knows a dragons treasure is enchanted." Caspian said thinking it obvious, only to glance at Lauren who was rolling her eyes at this comment.

"Well uh anyone, from here." He added, looking from Eustace and Lauren who now had a small smile playing on her face.

Lucy walked over to Eustace slowly, noticing that the piece of metal was causing him pain, cutting into his wrist. She put one hand on each side of the bangle and then pulled it with all her strength until it came free. Eustace cried at this, but then quickly rested obviously not in as much discomfort anymore.

"We have to think of something. The sun will be going down soon. It's getting late." Lauren worried, knowing they had next to no provisions available to them.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Edmund wandered, not knowing what it would mean if they couldn't.

"Not that I know of." Caspian admitted. If the king of Narnia had no idea of what to do then who would? He had been studying Narnian history his entire life.

Eustace heard all of this and immediately got even more depressed than he already was if that were possible. He couldn't remain a dragon forever could he?

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased." Edmund put in, wandering how in Narnia's name they were going to explain this away.

"Sorry about the hand old boy. I can be a little over zealous at times." Reepicheep apologised coming to stand next to Eustace and noticing the small injury to his front left claw.

"The boats are ready sire." Tavros the Minotaur shouted from the long boats which had been prepared to take them back to the Dawn Treader.

What were they to do? Lauren thought. There was no way they could take Eustace on the ship, it would buckle under his weight. They couldn't just leave him there either though, he was just a scared child who did not deserve to be left behind whilst they went off searching for answers.

"We can't leave him alone." Lauren voiced to everyone, wanting to keep Eustace safe.

"Well we can't bring him on board." Drinian said in a harsh tone, not about to put his men at risk for a foolish child.

Caspian could see how determined Lauren and her cousins were to stick by Eustace and look after him as best they could. Even after all he had done, he was still their family and he needed them now more than ever.

"Drinian, you and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here until morning and work out what to do." Caspian decided, this being the only rational option to please everyone at that time.

"But you have no provisions. No means of staying warm your majesty." Mr Rinse said with concern, not knowing how they would fare out in the cold without these things.

Eustace hearing this spotted a dry log on the ground in the middle of the group. He knew exactly what he could do. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled blowing a large flame out of his mouth so that it hit the log, igniting it immediately.

"You were saying?" Reep smiled facing Mr Rinse whilst the others burst out in a fit of giggling. Maybe Eustace wouldn't be so useless anymore after all.

That night, after spending hours discussing how they could get Eustace out of his predicament the group that remained on the island decided it was time to get some sleep, or at least try to.

Lucy and Lauren decided to sleep at each other's side just as they did on the ship and Edmund and Caspian did the same. Although Caspian and Lauren wanted some space alone they both knew this wasn't the time. They could make the time to discuss what happened back on the mountain, later.

"I've never seen these constellations before." Edmund realised, looking up at the stars with Caspian because they could not sleep.

"Yes. It's a sign we're a long way from home." Caspian started, thinking deeply about the events that had got him where he was at that moment.

"When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world. Finding my father there." He finished, wondering if his father would be proud of the man he had become.

"Maybe you will." Edmund tried to assure him, hearing in his voice how much this all mattered to him.

On the other side of the beach Lauren and Lucy were struggling just as much to sleep, both worried about what was going to happen to Eustace.

Lauren lay still, finally having some time to think even if it was the middle of the night. Her thoughts drifted to her parents for one of the first times since she had been in Narnia. She had been so caught up in everything, so consumed with what they were trying to achieve that she didn't have much time to dwell on the parents that she longed for so much. She placed her hand over the locket she always wore, one that used to belong to her mother but was then handed to her after they passed away. It had a picture of all 3 of them inside. Lauren looked at the image, starting to feel pangs of guilt because she had not thought on them more, and that made her scared. Scared that if she didn't think about them enough then maybe she would start forgetting things, things she wanted to remember forever. Little things like the way their voices sounded, the way her mother wore her hair or how her father always hummed the same tune when he was getting ready in the morning. Oh how she wanted to hear that sound again.

"You really miss them don't you?" Lucy asked comfortingly when she looked over at her cousin gazing down at her precious locket.

"Every day." Lauren said sadly, a tear slipping down her face when she admitted it.

"They would be very proud of how you dealt with everything you know. Like we all are." Lucy added, turning on her side and holding onto her cousin's hand.

"I really hope so. Will I ever get over it Luc?" Lauren asked in whisper, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"I asked Caspian that once a long time ago, if he had ever got over his parents death. He said you never get over it, you just learn to live with it. You need to concentrate on the time you had together. Caspian didn't have that with his parents."

"I know I'm lucky I had them for as long as I did." Lauren thought, thinking about how much time Caspian had really lost with his parents, time he would never get back.

Lucy and Lauren lay silent for a few moments, Lauren turning her head to the side just in time to see both Edmund and Caspian slip into a soundless sleep.

"Lucy, do you think I would have still come to Narnia if all that didn't happen to my parents? I don't see how I would have." Lauren wondered suddenly, thinking that she may never have experienced this miraculous place.

"Narnia is all about fate, destiny, prophecy and I think that fate is what brought us all here. If you hadn't got here the way you did I know without a doubt that you would have gotten here another way." Lucy answered, speaking like a true Narnian queen.

"I'd love to think that was true. That it was my destiny to come here." Lauren smiled, a big yawn silencing her for a second.

"Of course it's your destiny. You had to meet Caspian somehow didn't you?" Lucy giggled quietly.

"Very funny Luc." Lauren smiled in response, not wanting to get into this now, so changing the subject for a short moment.

"We are going to beat the mist aren't we Lucy? And help Eustace?" Lauren wanting some reassurance from the cousin who always found a way to put a positive spin on things.

"I know we will. We have to have faith about these things. Aslan will help us." Lucy smiled, her eyes slowly fluttering closed as sleep took her, Lauren following suit not long afterwards.

Reepicheep sleeping soundly next to Eustace was awoken slowly by the sound of snivelling. Someone was crying. He opened his eyes and noticed it was Eustace, tears slipping down his rough face as he struggled to come to terms with what had happened to him.

"Trouble sleeping?" Reep asked quietly making sure not to wake anyone and gaining only an annoyed huff from Eustace who adjusted his head so he could not see the mouse.

"Now, now all is not as lost as it seems. I'll stay up with you if you wish, keep you company." The mouse smiled, trying to cheer up a sad Eustace even a little bit.

"I'll wager you didn't even believe in dragons this morning." He giggled, finally having at least some of Eustace's attention.

"You know extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people. Maybe it's a sign that you've got an extraordinary destiny, something greater than you could have imagined." Reep added wanting to cheer the reluctant dragon up which worked as it got what looked like a smile and his complete attention.

"I could tell you one or two of my adventures if you like, just to pass the time." Reep offered wanting to take Eustace's thoughts off of his predicament for as long as possible.

The pair curled up as closely together as a dragon and mouse possibly could and Reep began his story telling, getting the boy through the night without him getting upset again.

"Believe it or not you're not the first dragon I've encountered. Many years ago, too many than I care to mention there was a band of pirates and another dragon..." so his story began and continued through the night.

It was true that the group did not always get on together. They had their similarities, their differences and even secrets that were being kept from others until a more appropriate time. Putting all of this aside however, when they needed each other they were always there, always waiting to give words of support or encouragement and always there to help each other through the toughest of times.

**Done. Please review. Thanks x**


	14. Promise me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday.**

Chapter 14 – Promise me

The sun that rose high above the horizon the next morning was one full of promise, promises of progress, promises of knowledge and promises of danger.

Lauren was the first to wake, the events of the last few days or so meaning she did not sleep very soundly. When she opened her eyes and sat up she could see that the rest of the group were still sound asleep, Eustace included. They looked so peaceful, their faces without the feared expressions that consumed them during the waking hours. She would leave them to sleep a while longer; they deserved all the rest they could get it. God knows they needed it.

She slowly got to her feet, stretching her arms in the air as she did so and proceeded to walk towards the shore, the calm sound of the breaking waves beckoning her forward.

The feeling of the cool water washing over her feet and the sun beaming down on her face couldn't help but make her feel positive. She had a feeling they were going to make some vast steps forward in their quest today.

Letting her eyes adjust she took a quick glance up towards the sun, just for the intent of seeing how high it was in the sky. The height of the sun always gave them an indication of the time of day. Caspian has taught her that.

As she did this something caught her eye just to the right and slightly higher than the beaming yellow orb. It was like a shining sapphire floating in the sky, it shining more when the light from the sun caught it at particular angles. Lauren was captivated by this thing in the sky, but what could it be? That's when she realised.

"Everybody. Everybody wake up." She called, turning to face her companions that were starting to rise after her calls.

"Come on wake up." She yelled back once more, when no one made an attempt to answer her call the first time.

Caspian had been sleeping soundly, lost in dreams that hinted at his future and then he was woken suddenly by Lauren shouting. That couldn't be good.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He worried, jumping to his feet and then bolting to her side.

"It's the blue star." She smiled; pointing up to the sky in front of them so everyone would notice it.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Caspian whispered, a mischievous hint in his voice as he did so. He could see how passionate she was becoming about saving the people of Narnia. She had no obligation, no gain from doing so but that's just the type of person she was, a person who cared. And that's who Caspian saw as he looked at her standing beside him on the beach, a happy but determined look on her face.

"I am sure you did once." She grinned in response, liking the prospect of a little mess around with Caspian.

"Well then I guess there is no need for me to repeat it." He smiled broadly, turning to walk away only for Lauren to pull him back by his shirt sleeve.

"But there is no harm in saying it again. Why don't you refresh my memory?" Lauren giggled, not being able to keep up the pretence much longer, Caspian about to open his mouth to reply but being interrupted by the chirpy mouse that was jumping up and down excited in front of them.

"Come all. We must venture forth into the unknown. The blue star calls us to our destiny and we ought to pay it a visit." Reep enthused, practically pushing everyone into the long boat. None of them thought he had the strength to do such a thing. It's always the ones you least expect.

Caspian helped the girls get into the boat whilst Edmund helped load the little provisions they did have. When it got to Laurens turn to be placed on board Caspian decided it was time to finish what he had started.

"Now where were we?" he pretended to think deeply, lifting Lauren into the boat whilst the others were distracted making sure the weight balanced out.

"I do not recall. I think you were about to tell me something." Lauren giggled as Caspian got into the boat himself and settled at the side of her. Lucy and Edmund sitting furthest to the front so there was no danger of them hearing.

"Oh yes that's right. I love you." He proclaimed finally, making sure he didn't say it too loud.

"I love you too." She vowed just as softly, the pair finishing up by placing a soft kiss on each other's lips when they were sure the others were not watching.

The remainder of the journey back to the Dawn Treader carried on much the same way. The group would discuss their predicament not just with the green mist but now also with Eustace. However when there was a break in the communication or Edmund and Lucy starting talking between themselves that was when Caspian and Lauren stole some moments of their own. The longer they were keeping the nature of their relationship a secret, the harder it was for them to stay apart from each other. Caspian couldn't wait for the time when everyone could know about Lauren and him, when they didn't have to hide anymore. Lauren looked forward to the same thing but there was always that one thought in the back of her head. The one thought that always held her back just that little bit, the thought that at some point in the future she might have to leave him.

Once the group were back on the Dawn Treader all the man power on board was put to good use and they were fast approaching the destination of the blue star.

For the moment they still hadn't worked out what to do about Eustace's situation. This wasn't the sort of thing that occurred on a daily basis, not even in a magical place like Narnia. They were at a loss, so for the mean time Eustace had to settle for flying alongside the ship. At least he got practice at using his wings.

Edmund and Caspian were off roaming the ship, making sure that everything was running smoothly and that they were moving at the optimum speed to follow the blue star where it was taking them. Whilst the men were undertaking these tasks Lauren and Lucy went off together, finding themselves at the back of the ship, standing in the small area that led out from the bedroom Caspian had lent to them.

They looked out at the open ocean they were leaving behind. It looked so peaceful, so calm and they knew that the place they were heading would be anything but that.

"Lucy, look?" Lauren smiled, pointing down at one of the friendly mermaids they had come to know so well.

Both girls waved, giggling as they did so. The mermaids always seem like such tranquil, serene creatures but something about this encounter was different, it was strange.

"Lauren something is wrong. She is trying to tell us something." Lucy noticed, looking down at the solitary mermaid that had a fearful expression on her face, waving her hand from side to side as she did so.

"I think she is trying to warn us of something. What is it?" Lauren determined, directing her question at the mermaid who was getting more frantic by the moment. What was she so scared of?

The girls decided that they should make the others aware of what had just happened, this could be something important. When Lauren and Lucy reached the main deck they joined Drinian, Caspian and Edmund all deep in conversation, looking up at that the stationary sail hanging limply above them.

"The wind has left us." Drinian started the conversation, feeling that he had to state what was already pretty obvious.

"So how do we get to Ramandu's Island now then?" Edmund wandered out loud, knowing that the wind and tide were working against them every moment.

"My guess is something doesn't want us to get there." Captain Drinian finished, trying to make the rest of them wary which seemed to work.

"Ummm, actually we can back up that theory." Lucy began, moving to stand closer to her brother for some much needed comfort.

"The mermaids, one came back just now and she was trying to warn us of something." She finished, looking into the fearful eyes of her friend, cousin and brother.

They had to stop this fear getting to them. If they stopped and turned back now not only would they be letting down the people who were relying on them but they would also be letting themselves down. They had come too far now.

"We have known this quest would be dangerous from the start. This mist is trying to scare us away and we cannot give in. Not when we have accomplished so much." Caspian voiced out to the small congregation. He wasn't a quitter, and he wasn't going to change his ways now.

Lauren saw how adamant Caspian was and she agreed with him. She would stick by him, trust in what he said. All he wanted was what was best for Narnia and its people. She had complete faith in him and she knew that if his father were looking down on him at that moment he would be the proudest father there could possibly be.

"Caspian is right, we owe it the people of Narnia to carry on and succeed in this. I have faith that all of us. And Eustace, if we do not push forward he may be stuck as he is forever. We cannot leave him this way. He did not ask for this." Lauren said, strength in her voice as she stood by the man who in that moment realised that he needed her even more than he thought he did.

Reep and Eustace were becoming quick friends, the mouse feeling a little guilty still over the reason why Eustace had wandered off that day. He couldn't help thinking that it may partly be his fault.

"If I get any hungrier, I'm going to eat that stupid dragon." One of the crew members shouted up in Eustace's direction whilst he was adjusting the rigging.

Eustace had heard all of this. He was still getting used to the fact he had been transformed into what he had not long ago considered a mythical creature and that was putting him slightly on edge. All the sly comments he had been receiving were just making those feelings worse and it was just a matter of time before he snapped.

"Don't worry Eustace. He'll have to deal with me first." Reepicheep assured him when he felt him start to shake, the mouse now resting now on the end of Eustace's snout.

"If we don't find land by tonight they may well eat that dragon." Drinian cackled after hearing and seeing the commotion taking place above his head. It was then after not even 5 seconds passed since his last comment that everyone on the ship was thrown forward, nearly everyone toppling over their own feet.

"What's going on?" Lauren yelled above the noise, Caspian grabbing her hand and pulling her to him whilst the ship still jerked rapidly from side to side.

"We must have hit something." The King answered getting to his feet to observe when the ship ceased with its erratic movement.

Caspian, Lauren and Lucy ran to the side of the ship looking for any sign of an obstacle they may have struck, their hearts thumping out of the ordinary after the sudden shock.

"Eustace, that's brilliant." They heard Edmund call happily from behind them.

Turning to see what he was talking about they spotted Eustace at the bow of the ship, his tail wrapped around the head of the coincidental dragon insignia and pulling them forward faster than any sail could, even with the strongest wind on their side.

"Onward, hoe." Reep yelled triumphantly, proud of what the boy was doing. At last he was considering the wants of other people and not just himself. Perhaps the predicament he was in would turn out to be a hidden blessing in times to come.

Later on in the day and as evening fast approached they finally spotted where the blue star was leading them, because there sitting majestically underneath was the place they had been in search of, Ramandu's Island.

"We cannot even be sure the other Lords made it to the island." Caspian worried aloud to Lauren who had joined him in his study, both worried about the time ahead.

"Caspian you cannot question this now. You must have faith in what we are doing. We need you to get through this." Lauren started, kneeling down so she was at eye level with Caspian who was sitting down at his desk observing the 3 swords they had located already.

"I need you to get through this." She finished quietly, placing her forehead on his.

For the next 10 minutes the couple just held each other, not saying a word as the time passed them by. Both were aware of the dangers they may be about to face and who could say when the next time would be that they could get some alone time together like this. They had to cherish this time together because it could be the last opportunity they get in a long while.

"You got us there. What did I tell you Eustace? Extraordinary." Reepicheep laughed with elation. As dusk fell they had finally reached Ramandu's Island and it was all thanks to the boy turned dragon.

It was a beautiful island, even more so than some of the other places they had encountered. It was an emerald green colour, trees and vines covering the intricate rock formations that made its base. Birds could be seen singing high above the mountain tops and waterfalls with trickling rivers were scattered all around.

It was pitch black by the time the group reached the shore and so with the only sources of light being the moon and Edmunds torch, it was decided that he would take the lead.

They passed over bridges, through deep rainforests and even came in contact with old ruins, a total eyesore in a place that at first sight seemed so organic, so untouched.

Lauren was walking alongside Caspian, reluctant to leave his side for even a moment as they got further and further inland. She was getting nervous now, her resolve slipping and as she looked at his face, the moon lighting it up in the most attractive fashion she decided it was time to clear up a few things.

"Caspian why don't you join Edmund for a moment? I'm sure you have much to discuss." Lauren urged him, Caspian complying reluctantly by squeezing her hand and then moving forward.

"Lucy I need to talk to you." Lauren whispered to her cousin that had been walking behind her.

The youngest Pevensie moved to her cousin's side after her request. She could see from the look on her cousin's face that something was troubling her, something she had to share.

"Lauren what is it?" she questioned in concerned interest.

"I know you know that Caspian and I have become more than friends." Lauren started, not ready to stop but having to after Lucy interrupted.

"Well, it's about time you admitted it. Edmund and I have been aware of something going on for a while." Lucy smiled, happy that her cousin had finally decided to confide in her.

"Lucy please let me finish?" Lauren requested, Lucy becoming quiet abruptly and nodding her head as a sign for Lauren to continue.

"Like I said me and Caspian have become more than friends but Lucy it is not just that. I love him. I'm in love with him." Lauren admitted finally, a great deal of pressure off of her shoulders.

"You love him?" Lucy was about to shout before remembering what situation they were in. She had known that her cousin had feelings for the Narnian king, that much was obvious, but love? This could get messy.

"Does he feel the same way?" Lucy asked after Lauren responded to her last question with a simple nod of the head.

"Yes he says he loves me to. That's why I need to talk to you Lucy. I need you to promise me something." The blonde begged, both girls watching their footing as they ventured deeper into the undergrowth.

"Anything Lauren. What?" Lucy wandered with a creased brow.

"I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me whilst on this quest that you will make sure Caspian is ok before you return home." Lauren began before being interrupted by Lucy once again.

"Lauren, nothing is going to..."

"Lucy please? You need to promise me that if something does happen you will make sure Caspian knows it wasn't his fault. Just make sure he knows that I love him. Ok?" Lauren finally finished, choking with tears by the end. She didn't know if something would happen to her or not when they moved forward in their quest but she wanted Caspian to be looked after if it did. This was her way of ensuring that happened. Little did Lauren and Lucy know but just in front the men were in deep discussion, a conversation almost matching theirs currently taking place. Caspian had got Edmund to promise him the same things.

After a short period of time the conversations had closed and both Edmund and Lucy had made their promises to the people requesting them.

"Edmund knows." Caspian confirmed when Lauren instinctively moved to stand by him once again.

"So does Lucy." Lauren added, both looking back at the Pevensie siblings who nodded back in agreement.

Without another word being said Caspian took Lauren's hand in his and held on to it tightly, this display of affection in sight of everyone that was present. Now the nature of their relationship was out in the open for all to see the pair did not have to stay away from each other any longer. Lauren could hug Caspian when she wanted to, could run her fingers through his hair when the wind blew it astray and Caspian could protect her with everything he had, he could put her life before his own without questioning from anyone. He could finally kiss her without having to worry about prying eyes.

"Look I get you two are in love or whatever but can you please quit with the kissing for now. It makes me feel queezy." Edmund moaned from behind them. They had forgotten how awkward it must be for Ed and Lucy to suddenly have to watch them kissing and holding hands.

"Sorry Ed. We will cut down." Lauren giggled, looking back at her cousin who had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Within reason." Caspian hastened to add, quickly pecking Lauren on the cheek before turning back and moving forward, an immense assortment of ruins sprawled about before them.

"It looks like some kind of old castle." Lucy voiced out loud as they walked through the mounds of rubble.

"It reminds me of the ruins of Cair Paravel. We must be close." Edmund answered, directing his torch purposely in front so that they could see as much as possible.

As they moved on they could see something shimmering in the distance, the light from Edmunds torch was catching on something.

Getting closer they found the source of the shimmering. It was a large, long table scatterings of golden cutlery and utensils on its top. At closer inspection you could see food still on the plates, fruit still in the bowls but everything was covered in a thick coat of dust and grime. Nobody had eaten at this table for a very long time.

Tavros the Minotaur had become sick with hunger over the past few days at sea so the sight of any food, no matter how filthy was an invite to him. He stepped towards it, reaching his hands out to the plates like many of the other crew members were doing.

"Stop." Drinian instructed before their fingers could touch the food. Something didn't feel right. It didn't feel right to any of them.

Moving to the far end of the table they could see it had become overgrown with weeds and vines, everything laying on the table at this end was disguised from view.

Edmund decided he wanted to uncover what might be there so stepping forward slowly he pointing his torch right out in front of him. What he saw when he did so however made him jump in his skin, a shocked yelp creeping out of his lungs.

Everyone drew their swords at the sight of three men sitting at the end of the table, all stationary and covered in dust.

After a moment of hesitant observation from Edmund and Caspian it was clear the men were not moving and appeared to be dead. Now they had the task of determining who these men were and why they were there.

"Lord Revilian." Caspian discovered when he spotted the familiar crest on the ring of one the bodies.

"Lord Mavromorn." Lauren observed from the crest on one of the other bodies. She had spent much of her time at sea studying with Caspian. He had taught her much of his Telmarine past and the Lords that served his father.

"Lord Argoz." Caspian determined finally after looking over the trinkets on the remaining body sitting upright at the table.

Lucy's inquisitive side got the better of her for a moment so when she stepped forward to get a better look at one of the famous lost lords she was shocked to see that he was still breathing. How was that possible?

"They are breathing." Edmund concluded after shining his torch on the two other lords.

"They must be under a spell." Lauren thought out loud, that being the only conclusion. No one could survive this long under these conditions if some kind of magic were not involved.

Caspian jumped suddenly, Lauren's words sinking in. He knew what had put the men in this state. What had left them comatose half way through a meal.

"It's the food." He yelled, just in time to prevent Tavros from putting an apple in his mouth.

Lauren kept her eyes on the table and the men sitting at it, she felt like there was something more to be discovered here and she was right, because underneath the weeds she spotted something. Something they had been told to look for.

"Hey, it's the stone knife." She said, getting everyone's undivided attention immediately. This could only mean one thing.

She looked up at Caspian, a successful grin crossing both of their faces when it finally dawned on them what this must mean.

"It's Aslans table."

**There we go, all done. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks x**


	15. Our darkest wishes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Here is the next instalment. I'm sorry it's late but better late than never I always say. Please review and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 15 – Our darkest wishes

None of the group could grasp the fact that they had actually located Aslans table. Finally things were going in the way they had wished them to go. Everything was happening just as Coriakin had said.

"If this is Aslans table and these are three of the Lords, then that must mean..." Edmund thought aloud, getting the attention of the others without hesitation.

"The swords." Caspian answered immediately, Lauren, Edmund and himself now rummaging through the overgrown weeds in search of what they had been so furiously looking for.

Caspian was the first to locate one of the swords closely followed by Lauren and Edmund who managed to find two others. They couldn't believe their luck.

"Put them on the table." Caspian instructed, hoping that something may come from doing so, forgetting for a moment that one of the swords were still missing.

"That's six." Edmund voiced to the others, looking at the swords that were now placed together on the table top.

"That just leaves one." Lauren added, looking over to Caspian as she did so. She could see clearly in his expression from the other side of the table that his hopefulness had dwindled. Knowing they still had one sword to find was unsettling to him. They had run out of avenues, run out of places to look.

"Caspian I know we will find the other sword, no matter what it takes. We are so close now." She reassured with a smile, moving around to his side of the table and taking his hand in hers.

"I know we shall." He responded, the smile on Laurens face succeeding in lifting his spirits, just as it always did.

The moment these words left his lips something began to happen, something that shocked them but gave them an element of hope back at the same time.

The swords all resting on top of each other in the centre of the group began to glow, a deep blue light emitting from each one in turn.

This sudden occurrence captured the attention of everyone. They couldn't take their eyes off of what was happening before them, all except Lucy that is.

"Look?" She called, pulling out her sword as she did so.

As the group looked up in the direction Lucy had instructed they could see the blue star shining brighter than they had ever seen before. In front of their eyes the star which was shining the same shade of blue as the swords began to float down towards them, getting closer and closer to the ground as it did so.

Instinctively Lauren stepped even closer to Caspian than she already was. Her shoulder pushing into his chest whilst he wrapped a protective arm around her, wary of what they were about to face.

"Stay close." Was all he said, Lauren not needing to respond as he already knew her answer from their current proximity.

All were silent as the star reach ground, Caspian, the crew, even the three Pevensie's. They were mesmerized by the gentle beauty of what they were being confronted with. The darkness around them began to glitter, the sky above got ever so slightly lighter and when the star finally touched ground it burst into a ball of pure white fire, this flame disguising the view of what the star had become.

Once the white fire had cleared a figure could be seen in the stars place. She was unlike any other person Lauren had laid eyes on before. If Caspian was the most attractive male in Narnia just as Lauren thought then the person standing in front of them was the most attractive female. Her hair was as white and smooth as fresh snow, the dress she wore looked as if it had been made of crystals and diamonds and she had the face of an angel.

Lauren had never thought about how attractive or unattractive she was, well not until she reached her teen years and she suddenly become the object of many boys attention. She knew she was pretty, beautiful even when she made the effort. Unlike other girls she had never felt self conscious of her looks and was always comfortable in her own skin. Well not anymore, not now that she stood in front of perfection.

"Travellers of Narnia, welcome." The new addition began with an angelic voice that seemed to ring in their ears like the best symphonies of the time.

"Are you not hungry?" She asked the crew as she caught sight of them eyeing up the food on the table with great wanting.

"Who are you?" Lauren questioned suddenly, not able to stand the silence that the group had started since her arrival.

"I am Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide." She smiled broadly looking at Lauren who felt jealous for the first time, holding on to Caspian tightly so she could stake her claim.

"You are a star?" Caspian wondered, taking a step closer to her but making no move to let go of Lauren who had suddenly gone quiet again, the star responding to Caspian's question with a nod of the head.

Edmund looked at the girl in front of him. He had never seen someone so pretty in his whole life. He was captivated by her and he struggled to find the words best fitting to such an amazing person.

"You are most beautiful." He finished, gazing at her as if she was an angel.

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form." Lilliandil responded, thinking she had made an error of judgement. She didn't want anything to negatively affect the information she was duty bound to pass on.

"No." Edmund and a few other members of the crew called out when she offered this choice of change, gaining raised eyebrows from both Lauren and Lucy when they did so. The longer she stayed as she was the better in Edmunds mind.

"Please the food is for you. There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslans table." The star offered, waving her hands over the table which began having a magical effect.

Before their very eyes the dust and grit disappeared, the candles placed the length of the table lit up instantly and the food once again became fresh. This was true magic.

"Help yourselves." She encouraged when she saw the crew salivating at the sight of the mouth watering delicacies in front of them.

"Wait." Lauren shouted suddenly, a thought jumping to the front of her mind when she saw the crew reach out for the nourishment.

"What happened to them?" She continued, pointing at the comatose Lords still sitting in their original positions at the end of the table.

Caspian couldn't help but grin to himself when Lauren voiced this. She was always thinking on her feet, working things out before any of the others did. If it were not for her he was not sure where they would be now. Yes, the woman standing in front was indeed attractive but as he looked to the girl still clinging to his side he knew there would never be anyone more beautiful to him in his life.

"These poor men were half mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan so they were sent to sleep." Lilliandil confirmed, putting the minds of everyone at rest. Now they could eat safely without the worry of a curse of some kind of sorcery.

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy asked aloud, wondering what was to become of the unfortunate Lords, driven mad by duty.

"When all is put right. Come, there is little time." The star finished, turning around and walking away, beckoning the Narnian leaders to follow her.

Edmund was first in lead, desperate to stay as close to the beautiful girl as possible. Lucy was next trying to make sure that her brother kept his wits about him and Lauren and Caspian trailed behind, still holding each other's hands and not saying a word.

As the star walked forward the same white flame that marked her appearance earlier trailed behind, leaving a shimmering trail in her wake. Her feet didn't seem to be touching the floor either, almost as if she was floating on air.

They came to a stop on a plinth that overlooked the Narnian seas. It was cold, dark and windy and gave the small congregation nerves. They had a feeling that whatever they were to be informed of would not be following in suit with their so far lucky day.

"The magician Coriakin told you of Dark Island?" Ramandu's daughter asked, wanting to make certain before continuing.

"Yes." Caspian answered, placing his lips on Laurens cheek quickly before letting go and stepping forward to stand alongside Edmund and Lilliandil. The kiss a silent confirmation that Lauren had nothing to worry about.

"Before long the evil will be unstoppable." The star began telling, the group now looking at Dark Island itself as it became slowly visible in front of them. The nights fog clearing out of the way so they could have a view of it.

"Coriakin said to break the spell we must lay the seven swords at Aslans table." Edmund pointed out just in case she didn't know, but wanting some kind of confirmation that this was the case.

"He speaks the truth." Lilliandil responded, smiling at Edmund as she did so. It was clear the boy was smitten.

"But we only found six." Lucy thought out loud, not knowing how it was possible to continue until they had completed the first part of their task.

"Do you know where the seventh is?" Lauren then asked, hoping that the star would be able to answer this question like she had so many others.

Before saying a word Ramandu's daughter slowly raised her arm and pointed at the terrifying Island that stretched out in front of them. Now they knew they had no choice. If they had any hope of succeeding they would have to face the Island they had been having nightmares about ever since Coriakin first informed them of it.

"You will need great courage." She finally added, stating the obvious but making sure they were aware of this fact anyway. This was not going to be an easy undertaking and they needed to be knowledgeable of that fact.

"Now waste no time." She urged, knowing that day would soon reach them and that many lives were at stake. This would be their only chance at success.

"I hope we meet again." Edmund smiled sincerely, praying within that by some miracle he may be able to see her again after this.

"Goodbye." She nodded to Edmund first before looking at the others and making her departure. Once again turning into a ball of blue light and then bursting quickly up into the sky.

For a moment or two Lucy, Lauren, Edmund and Caspian just stared up at the spot in the sky where she had disappeared. Had all of that really just happened?

"Wow." Edmund whispered gaining the attention of the others who couldn't help giggling. They had never seen Edmund like this before, it was like he was under some kind of spell or something.

"Come. Let's return to the ship. If Lilliandil was right then time is of the essence. We cannot just stand here." Lucy instructed, breaking Edmund from his trance and practically pushing him in the direction they needed to go to get back to the long boat which would take them to the Dawn Treader.

After collecting as much food as they could from Aslans table the Narnian's made their way back to the Dawn Treader in the darkness. None had said very much on the short journey back, all of them deep in thought about the events that would soon come to pass in front of them.

"She was very pretty wasn't she Lauren? Like one of those women you see on the posters back home." Lucy mused, trying to make conversation as the two moved along together through the undergrowth, Edmund and Caspian walking just behind and not missing a word of their conversation.

"Yes she was beautiful. She would no doubt be the ideal woman for any man." Lauren thought back, pangs of jealousy running through her unnecessarily.

Caspian sensed this to. The star had unnerved Lauren and that was clear in her voice. Did she really think that he had felt something for this stranger? That he had been captivated by her just as Edmund had been?

Deciding to set the record straight and put Laurens mind at rest he quietly walked up behind her, close enough to surprise her but not too close that she would notice him. Leaning to one side of her he took a breath and then with a sincere tone said,

"She is not the ideal woman for me," quick to place his lips on Laurens when she turned around and gave him a broad smile in return for his words. She really did feel like the luckiest girl alive.

The next morning everyone was back on board the Dawn Treader and it was starting off as a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Eustace was flapping boisterously above their heads. The land mass that lay ahead in front of them however in no way added to the consistency of this. It was like an ugly scar on what could otherwise be the perfect day.

"So, what do you think is in there?" Tavros asked, looking at the island from the main deck.

"Our worst nightmares." Edmund began.

"Our darkest wishes." Caspian added, gripping onto Laurens hand for the support he suddenly felt he needed.

"Pure evil." Lauren finished finally, every one of them getting worried now. They had got so close and they were now no more than a couple of hours away from reaching the Island. There was no turning back now.

"Tavros, unlock the armoury." Captain Drinian ordered as they got closer and closer with each passing minute.

"Archers, prepare yourselves." Drinian then called down to the crew who all stopped their current task and began getting ready for what they were set to face.

"Let's get ready." Caspian added finally, himself and the three Pevensie's then moving below decks so they could prepare themselves as well as the crew.

The four of them now stood in Caspian's bedroom and were helping each other with suiting their armour. No words were passed for a matter of time, their heads full of fear, expectation and nerves.

"In case we don't get through, I want you to know I think of you as my brother Ed, and you as my sister Luc." Caspian said suddenly, these words coming as a shock to Lauren. What did he think was going to happen?

"And we think of you as our brother Cas." Lucy said for the both of them, a sad look engulfing her face slowly.

Lauren couldn't listen to this, she wouldn't listen to this. These words were enough to break her inside. Suddenly it all became too much for her, she couldn't stand here whilst they more or less said their goodbyes to each other. The thought of even the prospect that she could lose another person she loved sent her emotions on overdrive and all she could do was get out of that room, she had to get out of that room.

Without saying a word, she dropped the chest shield she was just about to put on Caspian and then took one look at her loved ones, running out of the door a moment later. She just wanted to get out of the situation.

"Lauren." Caspian called, running up behind the girl who was now sobbing down the hall from him.

"Lauren, please what's wrong?" He begged for an answer when he reached her and saw her creased face wet with tears.

"In case we don't get through." She whispered, thinking he would here her.

"What?" He asked, putting his hands on each side of her face so he could try and suss out what she was trying to say.

"In case we don't get through. How can you say that Caspian? I can't deal with that ok. If anything happened to any of you I couldn't survive that. I couldn't..." She sobbed, just the thought of it sending her in to panic mode.

"Ssshhhhhh, sssshhhhhhhh." Caspian breathed out, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I swear to you Lauren I will not let anything happen to Lucy and Ed. I promise." He vowed, hoping that would make her feel somewhat better.

"And what about you? I know you have a duty and I know there is danger for all of us but after hearing that it just seems more real. I just panicked. I couldn't listen to you say goodbye to each other." Lauren added, the tears finally slowing down as Caspian held on to her lovingly.

"Lauren, I love you and I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure nobody is harmed, but that is all I can do. If it came to the point where I had to sacrifice myself to protect you I would not hesitate. You must accept that." Caspian told her, complete truth in his words.

At hearing this Lauren pulled away slightly and looked into Caspian's deep, dark eyes. He had meant everything he said and she knew deep in her heart that he would keep them safe, he would stop hurt coming to them. What did that mean for him though? Who would be watching his back whilst he was watching over everyone else?

"Ok I accept that, but only if you accept I will do the same thing. I will protect you with my life Caspian." Lauren informed him, making sure he had heard every word.

"Just like you did with the dragon you mean?" he smiled, knowing that he had no choice.

"Yep, just like I did with the dragon."

Once that conversation was closed the couple rejoined Lucy and Edmund and they continued getting ready for the fight ahead. Just as before nothing much was said but now there was a difference. They were resolved in the fact they would do the best they could, they would protect as best they could and they would succeed, no matter what it took.

"We are coming up to shore, your majesty." Reepicheep informed from the other side of the door.

"Edmund, you gave up your sword so I want you to have this." Caspian said, picking up Peters sword and then holding it out to Edmund who stared back at him in shock.

"But it's..." Edmund mumbled. Not quite sure what to say.

"Peter would want you to have it." Caspian finished. Knowing this would mean a lot to Edmund, and wanting his friend to feel like an equal which he so deserved.

With that Lucy and Edmund were first to vacate the room both giving hugs and words of love to Lauren and Caspian before they did so.

"So I guess this is it." Lauren said, turning to Caspian who tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"This is it. Now let's go out there and beat this thing. We'll protect each other." He smiled with determination, pulling Lauren's lips to his after he said it.

The kiss they shared in that moment was unlike any others in their romantic past. It was full of love, passion, desperation, longing. All those emotions melted into one gesture that came seeping out between the two. As their lips moulded with one another and moved together in such gentle motions Caspian vowed that this would not be the last time he kissed Lauren like this. When not if they beat the mist and the events on Dark Island that would be the first thing he did. This moment right here would not be the end of Lauren and Caspian.

"I love you." Caspian proclaimed when they finally pulled apart and started making their way up to the deck.

"I love you more." Lauren smiled, grabbing on to his hand as tight as she could when they reached the others.

As they looked on at the Dark Island awaiting them they knew their fates would be determined here on this day. Narnia was depending on them. They were depending on each other and with one last look at each other, one last squeeze of the hand the group were ready to meet their destiny.

**All done. I hope you liked it. Please review **


	16. For Narnia

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hi guys. I was slightly disappointed that I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter. So many people are reading it but not many are reviewing. Please review if you can. It only takes a few seconds and it really eggs me on. Thanks.**

Chapter 16 – For Narnia

"Eustace, please could you fly up ahead with Reep and see what we are facing? You can get a closer look then we can from the ship." Caspian called up to the dragon that was floating overhead, the little mouse sitting atop his head.

Eustace was reluctant. Yes he looked menacing and stronger now but inside he was still a little boy, a little human boy that was just as scared as they were.

"There it is my friend. The battle awaits." Reepicheep excitedly shouted when Eustace and he had flown closer to the island, attempting to observe it closely before Caspian sent the ship into its clutches.

Eustace was terrified when he looked at the island more closely. A green hue emitted from it, smoke engulfed the mountains and green flames shot up into the sky. Eustace wasn't going to get into the middle of this; the others could sort this out without his help.

"Eustace, no, stop. Eustace halt." Reep yelled at the top of his lungs when Eustace suddenly turned direction and started flying away from the island as fast as he could. Reepicheep wasn't about to let the boy give up this easily, it was time he took a stand.

"I will not accept surrender. A noble warrior does not run from fear. Look at me? Look at me when I'm talking to you." Reepicheep scolded, resting on the end of the dragon's nose and noticing that the boy was trying to avoid his gaze at all cost.

"I am a mouse. You, you're a dragon. You've got skin like chainmail and you breathe fire. Come on, let's meet our destiny." The little mouse urged successfully, raising his sword aloft when Eustace turned back and headed straight for the island he had been so adamant to avoid only moments before.

The crew of the Dawn Treader had been watching the dragon's actions up above. If he, a huge dragon was terrified of this island then what in hells name was set to meet them.

Lauren, her cousins and Caspian could see how nervous and on edge the crew were becoming with each passing second. If they were going to succeed then everyone had to be completely confident in their own ability and in their ability to win as one whole unit.

"We need to say something. We need to encourage the men forward." Lauren thought aloud, Caspian holding her securely to his side whilst she said this.

"I am their leader. It is my duty to give them the encouragement they need. I will do it." The Narnian king decided letting go of Lauren's hand and then quietly moving to the front of the ship so that all of the men would be able to see and hear him when he made his speech.

Lauren could see how nervous Caspian was. Over the last few months she had learnt his characteristics so well and there was no mistaking the feelings that were going through his body at that moment in time. She knew this would be hard for him to say, to get his crew confident of success when he was so unsure himself. But like he said he was their leader and it was his duty.

"Men, listen to me." Caspian called to the crowd, all then congregating so they could see and hear their king.

"No matter what happens here, every soul that stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader. Together we have travelled far, together we have faced adversity, together we can do it again." Caspian began, getting more confidence in his voice with each passing word. He was encouraging himself and not just the men.

Lucy, Edmund and Lauren looked at him delivering the words that the crew needed to hear so much. Lauren had never been so proud of anyone more in her life. The man standing in front of her was truly an admirable king, a leader that would always put Narnia first.

"So now is not the time to fall to fierce temptations. Be strong. Never give in. Our world, our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we are here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia." He finished, a tear catching his eye when every man in turn began chanting.

"For Narnia." They all screamed one after the other. Their king bestowing upon them the confidence they needed.

Slowly Lauren walked over to Caspian as he moved through the crowd of noisy men. When she caught his eye and they became fixed on one another for a moment it was as if they were the only two people on board. They could only, hear, see and feel each other. Lauren had never loved him more.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered into his ear, melting into his chest when he opened his arms to her.

"I just hope it works. I need us to succeed." He worried, looking into Laurens eyes for the support he so craved.

"Caspian after that I have no doubt we will beat this. Keep the faith." She smiled, Caspian placing his forehead on hers for a second before they were brought back to reality.

"Lauren, Caspian we are close." Lucy called at their side.

Caspian let go of Lauren after this, taking one last look straight into her eyes before running to join Drinian and Tavros at the front bow. They needn't say anything to one another. Everything that needed to be said had already been done so and just a look into the eyes was enough for them to know exactly what was running through the others head.

When they were just a metre closer to reaching the shore the dense fog which surrounded the land mass began to engulf the ship, impairing the vision of everyone on board. Now, not only did they not know what was facing them, they could not see what would be facing them either?

As the crew adjusted their sight through the fog, they failed to notice a familiar green mist now circling them, ready to take action and leave its mark on the already spooked occupants of the Narnian ship.

The first person to be affected by the mists mysterious ways was Mr Rinse when he was met with a ghostly image of his lost love. The same love he had watched disappear out at sea on Lone Island.

"Helene." He smiled broadly, only to be despaired when she once again vanished before his eyes.

Next on the list of the mists victims was Caspian himself. Standing strong and struggling to see his crew through the darkness Caspian suddenly heard a voice close to him, a voice he had not heard since he was a very young boy.

"You are a great disappointment to me." The voice began. Caspian realising it was his father when he turned to the direction of where the voice was coming from, seeing his long passed father staring back at him in shame when he did so.

"You call yourself my son? Then act like a king." The translucent image of Caspian's father seethed once more before disappearing in front of his son and leaving him speechless.

Caspian closed his eyes for a second, trying to gather some inner strength that would help him to continue. The mist was now obviously among them and it was starting to play its tricks. The words that had been relayed to him were no more than a ploy to unnerve him. He was going to listen to his own words and remain strong. He would not give in.

"Aunt Alberta?" Lauren questioned, when a blurred image of her aunt appeared before her. Her aunt looked so out of place here in Narnia, she didn't belong, not like Lauren did.

"He may say he loves you dear but remember your parents. They loved you and look what happened to them." The woman began, floating closer to Lauren with each passing word.

Lauren started to fidget and couldn't keep still. She knew what was happening, it was the mist. But that didn't stop the words getting to her. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"He will be taken from you just as they were. Before long you will lose everyone that loves you. You will be all alone." Her Aunts image cackled, now no more than a few millimetres from Laurens face.

"Leave me alone." Lauren screamed, the image of Alberta dispersing within seconds.

She listened carefully, looking around as well and realising the mist had left her side. Caspian had heard her cries, knowing that the mist had done its work on her just like it had with him. Lauren looked at Caspian at the other end of the ship and when he mouthed the words 'are you ok?' she responded with a nod, knowing they were too busy to get close to each other. They needed to make sure the rest of the crew was ok.

"Edmund come with me, be my king. I'll let you rule." Ed suddenly heard from the side of him, an image of his worst enemy Jadis meeting him when he turned to face the sound.

"Go away. You're dead." Edmund ordered through gritted teeth and with clenched fists. Just the sight of her scared him to the bones but he had to stay strong for his crew just like Caspian had said in his speech. It was time he stood up to her.

"You could never kill me. I'll always be alive in your mind silly boy." Jadis taunted, the mist trying it's hardest to get a reaction out of Edmund which it succeeded in doing so.

"Noooo." Edmund yelled as the image disappeared just like the others. He could feel a sheen of sweat covering his brow. No matter how hard he tried the white witch in whatever form would always have a bad effect on him.

"Edmund are you alright?" Lucy asked in concern when she heard her brother's cries. She herself had not seen anything and had not observed what her brother, cousin or friend had faced themselves. To her all she saw was Edmund shouting into nothingness.

"Yeah. Yes I'm fine." Edmund responded taking a deep breath and not wanting to concern his sister further. Jadis was a demon that he had to deal with and now was not the time to let his sister in on such matters.

When the green mist made its departure and the ship was only left with the fog blocking its view of the island the on edge crew decided to come closer together, needing one another for support more than they thought they would.

"Lucy, Ed are you ok?" Lauren asked when she located her cousins.

"Yes we are ok." Lucy confirmed hugging her cousin quickly and knowing they did not have much time for family moments.

"Lauren." Caspian called coming up from behind, turning her around so he could hold her like he wanted to more than anything.

"The mist, it was here." Lauren informed, not sure if Caspian knew of it himself.

"I know. I experienced it just as you did. Whatever it showed you is not true. Hold on to that fact." Caspian urged her, not wanting her to dwell on whatever had been shown.

"I shall try my best." She promised, holding on to Caspian tighter than ever before and not ever wanting to let go.

For a minute or so there was only silence and the view of what lay ahead was still unclear through the fog which continued to encircle their ship. As they stood there awaiting their fate they could feel an eeriness, a desperation. They felt like sitting ducks waiting for the inevitable.

"Did you hear something?" Lucy asked out loud to anyone that was close enough to hear her. She could have sworn she heard a male voice calling from beyond the ship. A voice that sounded scared.

For a few seconds everyone listened in silence waiting to see if Lucy was right. She was.

"Keep away." The person urged them through the darkness.

"Keep away." He repeated again, the voice sounding that of an elderly gentleman as it got louder.

The crew moved to stand at the side of the ship, the same side they could hear the voice coming from. They were desperate to find the owner of these cries. What was a man, an old man at that doing at a place like this alone?

"Keep away." They heard once more, the mans voice now clearer than ever.

"Who's there?" Edmund called out as loud as he could, wanting to find out who it was as desperately as the others.

"We do not fear you." Caspian added when they received no answer to Edmunds question.

"Edmund use your torch. He must be close enough now that we can get a look at him if we pinpoint the light." Lauren suggested, looking down at the small piece of equipment attached to Edmunds waist. That little contraption really was more useful than they could have ever imagined.

Taking his torch in hand Edmund pressed down the button which lit it up and then directed the light in the direction the voice had been coming from. They all looked with fierce eyes, focusing all of their attention on the beam of light. After a few moments the torch light came across a small rock formation just off the island shore. It was on this rock that they caught their first view of the man that had been warning them to keep away.

He was filthy, very elderly from what they could tell and his matted hair and beard were very similar to that of the other old males they had come across on their journey.

"Keep away. You will not defeat me." The old man ordered, a manic expression engulfing his face.

"We will not leave." Caspian answered like the king he was, confidence soaking his voice when he talked.

At hearing this the elderly man reached behind him and then pulled out a weapon, wielding it above his head in an attempt to seem menacing. They could not make it out at first but when Edmund readjusted the light slightly it became clear for all to see.

"Caspian, his sword." Lauren noticed before the others, calling out to the man she knew would be sure of the answer.

"Lord Rhoop." Caspian realised, focusing on the weapon after Laurens words.

There it was, right in front of them. The sword which had led them to this god forsaken island was now in their sight, just out of reach and they couldn't believe they had found it without even stepping off of the ship.

"You do not own me." The Lord shouted in determination and fear. He seemed convinced that they had come to harm him, it was clear from the terror in his face.

"Let's get him on board. Quickly." Caspian ordered the crew, a number of them gathering rope they could throw out in order to retrieve the reluctant Lord.

As the crew struggled to get near him Eustace still hovering high above took in the events underneath and decided to take action himself. The quicker they got away from this place the better.

Swooping down quickly, Eustace flew up behind the surprised man and lifted him from the rocks, swiftly moving forward before dropping the Lord on deck in front of Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and the other crew members.

To say the Lord was shocked by what had just happened to him was an understatement. He was on his knees, soaking wet, shaking and holding the sword out in front of him.

"Be calm my Lord." Caspian asked, noticing himself how manic the old man was and ushering the crew silently to get out their weapons in defence. He had no idea what this man was capable of, what desperate measures he would feel he had to take after being abandoned on this island for so long.

Lauren couldn't help but step closer to the man. She felt so sorry for him. He must have seen so many horrible things in order to be driven to this manner. He was shaking violently, genuinely in terror at being in their presence.

"Get away demons." He yelled, swinging his sword in Laurens direction when he saw her stepping toward him.

Caspian and Edmund were quick to step in front of Lauren putting her life before theirs like they had promised not much earlier.

"Just stay back ok." Caspian asked Lauren behind him, not for one second taking his eye off of the Lord. Taking his attention off of him for just a split moment could give him enough time to react. They had no knowledge of this man's skills and they could not hang around to find out.

"My Lord, we are not here to hurt you. I am your King. Caspian." Caspian revealed to the man still kneeling on the floor.

As soon as these words left Caspian's mouth the Lord went still, his eyes bulging in surprise before he took in the sight of the King standing before him properly for the first time.

"Caspian? My Lord you should not have come. There is no way out of here." Lord Rhoop tearfully fumbled in warning, the words practically falling out of his mouth.

The group on the ship were just taking in what he had said. Just the look on his face sent them in to panic. If the Lord was this afraid for them as well as himself then what awaited them on the island must be one thousand times worse than they had even imagined.

"Quickly turn this ship about before it's too late." Lord Rhoop screamed at full voice, trying with all he had to get the crew to do as he said.

"We have the sword. Let's go." Edmund agreed with the elderly man. They now had what they had come for. There was no reason for them to stay.

"Let's turn her about Drinian." Caspian ordered, desperate to get as far away from the Island as he could.

Lucy still felt that something was amiss. It had all been too easy. Ever since setting off on this quest they had been warned of the danger they would ultimately face when they reached its climax. She knew this couldn't be the end of it and that terrified her.

For comfort she went to stand beside her cousin, holding on to her hand like she did when she was younger and afraid of something.

"Lauren this isn't the end. Something is wrong." Lucy warned her cousin, squeezing on to her hand even tighter when Lauren looked back at her with concern.

Just as Lauren was about to ask Lucy what she had meant by her last comment Lord Rhoop began speaking again, shouting out orders to anyone that was in hearing distance.

"Do not think." He began.

"Do not let it know your fears, or it will become them." He warned everyone, clutching his hand to his head as he did so.

Edmund had always been the same. When someone told him not to do something he wanted to do it even more. This time was no different. When the Lord told them not to think of their fears that is exactly what he did. Now everyone was going to suffer.

"Oh no." He whispered, the almost silent words not going unnoticed to his oldest cousin.

Lauren let go of Lucy's hand and stepped toward her male cousin. She knew what he had done. She could read him like a book. Nobody else had heard Ed's last two words of anguish so when they spotted Lauren walking towards him, fear clear on her face, they knew this could not be good.

"Edmund, what did you just think of?" Lauren asked so that everyone could here, terror clear in the voice she used.

It took Edmund a few seconds to reply. The weight of what he had done was finally sinking in and as he looked over the faces of the people he had come to know so well and the faces of the people he loved most in the world he knew that what he had done was unforgivable.

"I'm so sorry." He answered finally, his voice quivering as he did so.

Within seconds the people on board the Treader knew they had a visitor. A huge weight crashed into the side of the ship and sent everyone crashing to the ground with the force of it.

Once the movement halted Caspian pulled Lauren to her feet, silently looking over her body to make sure there were no injuries. Edmund did the same with Lucy and then all four ran to the side of the ship where the collision had taken place.

"It's too late. It's too late." They could hear the Lord wailing from behind.

They could not see anything, just dark murky water. Only the male Pevensie held the answer of what was below the surface, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"What is it Edmund?" Lucy asked, knowing her brother would have no choice but to respond.

Whilst waiting for his answer Lauren and Caspian grabbed each other's hands. This was the moment they had been dreading for what seemed like an eternity. This would be the time where Caspian could potentially lose her or visor versa. As they looked into each other's eyes, fear and love cascading out of them they were fully aware that their fate now laid in the next thing Edmund would say.

"It's a sea serpent. I thought of a sea serpent."

**Ok that's it for chapter 16. Tomorrow's chapter is the one where all the action will come to a head. I really cannot wait to write it. The whole story has been leading up to this so it's going to be awesome I hope. **


	17. Please help us

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys. I hope you think this chapter does the action scene justice. Please review as usual and enjoy.**

Chapter 17 – Please help us

No one knew what to expect after Edmund had revealed that the terror they were now set to face was a sea serpent. How big would it be? Would it be poisonous? How fast would it be? How set on destruction? Knowing Edmunds mind and the fact that this creature was the result of his creation they could have expected a number of things. None of those being good.

After a few minutes of staring down at the ocean below, looking out for the creature they were due to meet they began to hear and feel a rumble coming from the depths.

"This is it." Caspian shouted.

"Prepare yourselves men." He continued, the crew getting into defensive stances at Caspian's words.

The rumbling sound was getting louder and louder with each passing second. Rain had begun to crash down, lightening shot through the sky in eerie intervals and the crew were more wary than ever before.

When there was still no sign of the serpent Lucy took it upon herself to move to the opposite side of the ship, an attempt to see if she could spot the creature whilst everyone else remained in their original spot.

"Look, there?" Lauren pointed when she spotted something moving in the water in front of them. All they could make out was a long, thick, body moving slowing towards them. It was like a snake in shape and stature but was wide enough and long enough to swallow a skyscraper whole. It was dark grey in colour, spiky scales crossing its surface and was the most menacing thing any of them had ever laid eyes on, and that was before even seeing the head.

When it made contact with the ship they were once again all thrown to the floor, this time harder than the last. Managing to scramble to their feet, they clung on to anything secure they could find. It was either that or risk going overboard. You would never be found in this darkness.

"Is everyone ok?" Caspian called out clutching to the side of the ship, Lauren and Edmund taking places beside him.

Lauren gathered herself, the ship still being rocked from side to side and that's when she realised someone who was previously with them was now gone.

She quickly turned; fear soaking every inch of her body as she looked for her cousin now missing in the chaos. She was facing inwards on the ship able to see straight across the main deck and as Caspian and Edmund shouted orders to the crew Lauren spotted her, curled up in a ball trying with all her might to get to her feet.

The oldest Pevensie starting stumbling her way to her cousin, determined to reach her before the worst happened. Then she saw something staring at her through the darkness, a pair of piercing yellow eyes looking straight through her. She couldn't move, her legs were rooted to the spot with terror. Trust Edmund to think up something like this.

The head of the serpent was twice the width of its body and was covered in the same coral like scales. From what Lauren could tell it had more than 5 layers of teeth, fangs dotted in between each one. Saliva dripped from its mouth and when it turned its almighty head, Lucy catching its attention Lauren knew she had to put her fears aside and save her cousin.

"LUCYYYYYYY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, getting the attention of both boys when she did so.

She finally found her feet again and moved faster than she would think possible on a rocking ship. When she reached Lucy she grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her to her feet and then dragged her as fast as she could out of the creature's path. They missed by inches only.

When Caspian and Edmund heard Laurens scream and saw her rescue effort they quickly gave up their posts running to the girl's sides within an instant and placing themselves between their loved ones and the creature.

"Are you ok both of you?" Caspian shouted so they would hear him as he and Edmund lifted their weapons up in the air, afraid that the serpent would strike again.

"I think so." Lucy replied, looking over her cousin to make sure she was not injured.

The girls had no time to dwell on what had just happened, their lives and also the lives of everyone on board relied on them concentrating with all they had. They had to defend the ship and the people on it, the people they loved.

The beast was ferocious, swinging at the ship and the people on board with everything it had, its stamina was unending. They had no time to catch their breath, no time to think of the next move. It was now a fight to death. It would either be the serpent or them.

"Ed watch Lucy. I'll take care of Lauren." Caspian shouted above all the screaming and mayhem. Edmund agreeing with a nod and immediately pulling Lucy to his side whilst Caspian did the same with Lauren.

The creature threw its whole body weight against the ship and it took all of Caspian's strength just to keep him and Lauren upright. Every time the serpent took a swipe at them it had missed, but only by a fraction and each time it was getting closer.

"CASPIAN." Lauren called as loudly as she could through the thunder and rain, hoping against hope that he would hear her.

"I LOVE YOU." She finished, Caspian looking at her like never before. She was not sure that she would ever get the opportunity to say that again. She couldn't see how they could possibly beat this terrifying figment of Edmunds imagination.

"I LOVE YOU TOO." He shouted back at her, Lauren hardly able to hear him but knowing what he had said nonetheless.

The serpent reached out of the water climbing over 30 metres above the sea level and as it towered over everybody it picked its target.

"Look out." Edmund screamed when he saw the serpent launch itself at Caspian and Lauren who were standing no more than a few feet away from them.

It was coming at them so quickly that they would not have had the time to move out of its way this time. Within a second it was so close to Lauren and the Narnian King that they could both see their reflections in its stony eyes. They were sure this was it, the moment where they were parted forever, but they were wrong.

Just as the sea serpent opened it mouth ready to take its prey something flew into him, a large blur of orange pushing it out of their way.

Eustace who had been hovering over head and watching what was taking place was reluctant to join the fray. As much as he wanted to help he just couldn't find the confidence, the inner strength to push him forward. That was until he saw the creature trying to take a bite out of his cousin and the man she loved so much. Eustace was fully aware that he and his cousin never really got on well at all, but still he could not fly by and watch as she was killed, defenceless to take a stand.

Eustace knew he did not have much time, not much time at all. Flying towards the action as quickly as he could, he retracted his claws and then crashed into the creature as hard as he possibly could. All he needed was to create a moment's distraction, just long enough for Lauren and Caspian to get out of its way. Luckily it worked and his actions sent the serpent falling back towards the sea now angrier than ever.

"For Narnia." Reepicheep yelled, jumping off of Eustace's back and landing on the serpent's nose, plunging his sword into the serpent's skin when he landed. This was the type of battle Reep was trained for and he wasn't about to lose it without one hell of a fight.

The serpent flung its head, doing anything it could to get free of the dragon still clutching onto its side. In its attempt Reep lost his footing and was flown through the air managing to catch hold of the rigging before he fell to the depths below.

"Hold on. Eustace hold on." The mouse screamed as much as he possibly could. He had never seen the boy be so heroic. No matter the result of this fight Eustace could finally be proud of himself, proud that he put his own fears aside in order to protect others.

"Eustace." Lucy screamed looking at the events going on just away from the ship. Her cousin was hanging on with everything he had; one moment's loss of concentration would be the end for him. She couldn't watch her cousin die.

Lauren looked up in silence, breathing heavily and not being able to find the words. They had to do something, anything.

"Men keep your wits about you." Caspian instructed, the crew starting to lose faith that they would succeed. The whole situation seemed useless.

"What are we going to do?" Lauren shouted when she and Caspian ran over to Lucy and Edmund. There was only so much they could do from the ship, they were defenceless, at least that's what they thought.

Eustace lost grip of the serpent for a moment and had to regain his grounding before attempting to meet it again. He flew around the ship, syking himself up for another round. This time when he flew at the creature however it knew Eustace was coming. With this in mind the serpent waited until the last possible moment, lulling Eustace into a false sense of success before making its move and catching Eustace in its mouth.

"NOOOOOO!" Edmund and the others screamed, watching the serpent drag Eustace underwater, the boy struggling in its grip the entire time.

They couldn't come to terms with what they were seeing. Was their cousin dead? Did he die trying to save them? They looked in silence at the water where Eustace had disappeared and just as quickly as he had gone he was visible again.

The serpent came to the surface once again, Eustace still in its clutches but not for long. It swung back its head and threw the disorientated dragon up against the rock they had found Lord Rhoop on less than half an hour previously. Eustace was still alive, still moving but not much. Not much at all.

The creature got itself ready to finish the dragon off but now Eustace was mad, no one treated him like and got away with it. Taking a large intake of breath Eustace waited until the serpent was as close to him as possible and then blew a huge jet of red hot fire into its face. This shocked the creature, forcing it to move back in pain. For the first time since the battle began the Narnian side had the upper hand, they could see just a small glint of light at the end of a very long, dark tunnel.

Then that feeling, that sense of hope they had felt for a split second disappeared with the actions of a very scared, very delusional Lord Rhoop.

"Out, creature." He wailed, swinging himself forward and throwing the sword they had gone there to retrieve out into the raging sea.

"No, the sword, the sword." Caspian screamed frantically when he saw what the Lord had done. They needed it if there was any hope to beat the mist. They were losing their last piece of hope.

The blade spun in the air, finally losing momentum and landing deeply in Eustace's shoulder, the dragon crying out in anguish when it did so.

"Eustace." Lauren cried out when she saw her injured cousin, hanging shakily on to the rock after the blade made its impact.

Eustace couldn't stay any longer as much as he wished he could help. He was in so much pain, not just from the serpents attack but from the sword which was now lodged in his shoulder. He had to rest, gather some strength. It was either that or he died right there on that rock.

Using his last morsel of energy he pushed himself up in the air, needing to do it whilst the serpent was still distracted by the burns now covering its entire face. When he got in the air he took one final look at his companions on the Dawn Treader, knowing this could full well be the last time he saw them and then flew into the darkness, no destination in mind.

"No. Come back." Lucy shouted in Eustace's direction when she saw him flying away. He couldn't leave them. He was the only defence they had, his attack was the only thing that had given them the advantage during any point of the fight. What they do without him there?

"Doomed, doomed." Lord Rhoop began crying, running around the ship manically as he voiced his fears.

Lauren could only stand there not able to find the words to explain what was happening around them. She had never experienced anything like this, the people she had come to know better than anyone were now fighting for their lives, fighting for Narnia and she couldn't see any hope of success. She was sure that this was it for her, there was no way out of this.

Caspian was frantically running around the length of the ship, making sure all the men were fighting to the best of their abilities and trying their best to fend off the creature that was still attacking them at every corner.

He stopped for one moment and spotted Lauren just standing there still. She was shaking violently, silent tears running down her face. She was losing hope.

Running to her as quick as he could he made sure she was looking at him and then securely placed his hands on both sides of her face needing to ensure that she listened to every word he was about to say.

"Lauren look at me. Look at me?" he shouted at her for the first time ever, it becoming evident that this was the only way he could get her undivided attention.

She moved her eyesight, finally looking directly at him but not saying a word. Was he about to say goodbye? Had he realised there was no chance as well?

"Lauren we are not going to die here I promise you. Not on this ship and not on this night. Do you hear me?" Caspian ordered her, not satisfied until he got a response. All Lauren did was stop crying but she gave no answer, shocked by the fact that even whilst stuck in the middle of all this madness Caspian was remaining strong, he was steadfast and he wasn't giving up, not yet.

"Do you hear me?" he repeated, shouting louder than ever.

"I hear you. I hear you." She fumbled loudly so that he would hear her. If he was going to be strong for everyone then she owed him the effort she had to make to be strong for him.

"Turn this ship about." Rhoop screeched, running to do it himself if no one was going to listen to him.

"Someone stop him." Edmund shouted when he saw what the Lord was attempting. Even with the danger if they retreated now they would have solved nothing. The mist would have won, the lost Narnian's would never be found and they would never be able to look their people in the eye again.

Captain Drinian heard King Edmunds plea so he took it upon himself to stop the crazy Lord in his tracks. They already had one thing to contend with without having to handle another. Once he reached the Lord he grabbed him by the shirt collar and punched him directly in the nose, hard enough to knock him out but not hard enough to cause permanent damage.

"Crew, to your rowing positions, ores at double speed." Drinian then ordered, knowing it was about time they tried to make some progress in the situation, even if they were still destined to lose.

Lucy knew they needed a miracle; the serpent was still after them not giving up for even a second. It was thrashing around their heads, smashing whole pieces out of the ship and they were getting tired, using all of their energy in the fight but not getting much closer to even the prospect of beating it. There was only option left that she could think of. She had relied on him so much through her times in Narnia and he without fail always answered her calls. Crossing her fingers before making her request she prayed that this time would be no different.

"Aslan please help us." She whispered so that only she could hear. She didn't need to say it aloud. If Aslan was watching over her like he usually was she knew he would hear her no matter the level of her voice.

As soon as she said it there was a break in the clouds, one only she spotted through all the mayhem. A majestic white gull flew from the clouds and into view. It hovered for a short time, directing its head towards Lucy before flying off into the distance, going in the same direction that Eustace had earlier on, Aslan and the gull fully aware that Eustace had only just landed on a stretch of sand not that far away.

As the Dawn Treader shook once more, this time more violently than ever Caspian lost his footing and rolled from one side of the deck to the other. Lauren doing the same but in the opposite direction. Getting to their feet both started to move back to one another only to be interrupted when the serpent decided to make his killer move.

The creature flung itself over the top of the ship, its body slamming into the deck and separating the couple from each other. It contracted itself around the wood until the whole ship was creaking from within its grasp. It was literally planning on squeezing the life out of them, just like a run of the mill snake did with a rat or another small prey.

Caspian and Lucy were now stuck on one side of the ship and Lauren and Edmund on the other. It was probably a good thing that Caspian couldn't see Lauren at that moment, because if he wasn't panicking enough already he would have been when he saw her.

When the serpent had launched itself over the ship and separated Lauren and Caspian it took a swipe at her, catching the top of her arm with one of its fangs which stayed lodged in her skin as it continued contracting around them.

"Aaaargghhhhh." She screamed when it happened, the pain unbearable right from the outset. She could feel almost instantly that this was not just a puncture wound, there was something coursing through her body, making her weaker with every second that passed.

When her vision started to blur she knew she needed help and fast. She looked around her concentrating as much as she could until she spotted her salvation. Edmund was thrashing Peters sword at the body of the serpent that was still wrapped around the ship. He didn't even know Lauren was stuck on the same side of the deck as him. The situation was manic.

"Ed." She called as loudly as possible.

"Ed." She shouted once more stumbling towards him when she realised he couldn't hear her.

"Ed, help." She finally screamed, this cry for help not going unnoticed.

Edmund looked around for the source of the voice and when he spotted his oldest cousin holding her arm and swaying from side to side he didn't have any need to question what had happened to her. The serpent had bitten her, injecting venom into her system that would kill her in a matter of moments.

He ran to her side, and caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. There were enough members of the crew dealing with the serpent at that moment; his priority had to be his cousin who was now slowly dying in his arms.

"Lauren where is Lucy? We need to get the cordial." Edmund asked her, desperately searching for his sister, knowing they did not have much time.

"She's...she's on the other side of the deck...with...Caspian." she struggled to get out, pain creasing her features with every breath she took.

Edmund didn't know what he could do. There was no way he could get to the other side of the deck with the serpent in the position it was. That was until Tavros stabbed the creature in the belly as deeply as he could, resulting in the serpent letting go instantly falling back into the sea and giving Edmund the chance he needed.

He couldn't move much, Lauren was soaking wet so was a larger weight to carry than usual and with the rain falling down, the serpent now banging against the ship again and the movement he had no choice but to scream for help, refusing to put Lauren down for even a second.

Edmund was looking for Lucy more than anyone but it was Caspian he caught sight of first, himself searching desperately for Lauren through the mayhem that was the Dawn Treader.

"Caspian." Edmund screamed, getting the kings attention straight away and watching his face drop and whiten when he saw who he was holding in his arms.

When Caspian turned to Edmund's call he thought it would just be because he needed his assistance but when he looked at him and saw Lauren shivering in her cousins arms, he knew it was more a desperate cry for help than anything else.

"What happened?" Caspian stuttered, running over and taking Lauren in his own arms, setting her down on the deck and placing his arm under her head whilst she moaned in pain.

"The serpent, it bit her." Edmund confirmed pointing at the fang that still protruded Laurens arm, Lucy now catching sight of what was going on and running towards them as quick as possible.

"Lauren we need to get the tooth out before we can give you the cordial. It is going to hurt." Lucy told her cousin whilst Caspian held on to her feeling helpless and beyond words. The crew doing all they possibly could to keep the creature at bay.

"I...I trust you. Just do it." Lauren moaned, screaming when Edmund grabbed hold of the fang and yanked it out.

The noise that emitted from her in that moment sent Caspian's blood cold. That sight, that sound would haunt him forever. He never wanted to hear it again.

Lauren was now too weak to talk, she could hardly see and she knew she didn't have much time. Her loved ones knew this too and that was why Lucy did not hesitate in pulling open Laurens mouth and pouring the healing cordial down her throat.

Within a minute the colour began to return to Laurens face, her vision started getting clearer and she could feel the venom melting out of her body. The cordial was working just as it always did.

"Well that was a close one." Edmund smiled when Caspian helped Lauren get to her feet, the girl still stumbling slightly as all the badness left her system.

"A little too close for my liking." Caspian answered for her, a serious tone in his voice.

"Cas, I'm ok now. I didn't die; I'm not going to die. I'm more determined now to beat this thing. I know we can do this." Lauren urged, wanting to see the Caspian from earlier who was telling her everything was going to be alright.

She was right, he knew it. He was just as determined as her now to beat this serpent, the creature that almost took her from him. He was a man on a mission, a mission to destroy the serpent that almost destroyed him.

Caspian grabbed hold of Laurens hand, vowing to himself that he would not let them be separated again. He had to think fast and on his feet, they had no choice but to beat this.

Looking out at the sea in front of them Caspian noted the rock formation that they had first seen Lord Rhoop on when they initially approached Dark Island. This could be their answer. The creature would not see this coming.

"Ed." He shouted over to the male Pevensie who was protecting his sister and fighting the creature at the same time.

"We can ram the serpent. Smash it on the rocks." Caspian suggested in a shout once he had Edmunds attention. Lauren still secured to his side whilst she got her bearings back.

"Steer her to port. I'll keep it on the bow." Edmund instructed, turning to run to the front of the ship and getting ready to get the serpents attention.

Once Edmund had settled himself in place at the front of the ship he took out his trusty torch and lit it right in the serpents face, getting its attention in a split second.

"Try and kill me then. Come on." Edmund yelled at the creature now snapping at him.

"You are lucky my cousin did not die. You really would have seen my angry side then." He continued screaming through the rain, Caspian steering the ship closer and closer towards the rocks as Edmund kept the creature distracted.

All the others could do was watch whilst the ship moved forward and Edmund did his best to keep the serpent distracted. Ed continued to flash his torch in the creatures eyes, screaming at it relentlessly so he could release some of his anger and that sent the serpent on the murder path. Moving back slightly it opened its jaw as wide as it could and launched itself at Edmund, the boy disappearing in the mangle that was left at the front of the ship after this sudden attack.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy and Lauren screamed when they saw Edmund disappear.

"Edmundddddd!" Caspian yelled straight after, thinking he may have just lost the closest thing he ever had to a brother.

In the moments after the attack on Edmund Lucy, Lauren and Caspian felt numb. There was no movement, no sign of life in the twisted bow. What had become of King Edmund the just?

**Phew that was a toughie to write. I hope I did a good job. Please review and I will update same time tomorrow. Love you x**


	18. We can beat this

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm loving all the reviews guys so thank you. Let's get back to the story shall we? I hope Ed is ok.**

Chapter 18 – We can beat this

In the moments after the serpents attack Edmund saw his short life flash before his eyes. As the jaw engulfed around him he thought back to happier times. His first adventure in Narnia, meeting Caspian who had become his closest friend and coming back here with Lauren, watching her become an amazing women before his eyes. He had, had an amazing life for someone so young and he wasn't about to give up on it now.

He grabbed hold of a piece of debris, remnants of the dragon insignia that once marked the bow of the Dawn Treader. He held it tightly in hand and thrust it upwards right into the serpents mouth. The pain that shot through the creature after Edmund's quick thinking sent it screeching backwards, giving the young king enough time to readjust and get back into an optimum position.

Down on the deck Edmunds family and closest friend watched on, their hearts in their throats until they saw their beloved Ed poke his head over the debris field. He was alive, shaken but alive and breathing. They were sure he was done for and they couldn't believe his luck.

When Caspian saw that Edmund was ok he proceeded with their original plan of ramming the serpent against the rocks. He moved the ship forward, now even more determined to succeed.

As they got closer to the rocks and Lauren and Lucy watched Edmund still battling the creature at the front of the ship the oldest Pevensie decided it was time to make some real progress, to change the outcome of this battle.

"Mr Drinian can I borrow your dagger?" Lauren shouted through the rain as Caspian and Lucy listened on.

"Ummm yes miss." Drinian said, handing over his own blade and wondering what she was planning on doing.

Caspian had seen this exchange and he wasn't about to let Lauren do anything stupid. He handed the wheel to Drinian, moving over to Laurens side before she did anything they would all end up regretting.

"Lauren what are you doing?" He shouted at her over the crews screams, Lucy listening on intently.

"Caspian we have to end this now, before anyone else gets hurt. I won't be the damsel in distress anymore." She replied with a sudden burst of confidence. She wasn't going to let this thing hurt anymore of the people she loved.

"Lauren, there is nothing you can do, not with one dagger." Lucy argued not knowing what she had planned.

"Caspian do you remember that book you showed me in your room about legendary creatures of Narnia?" Lauren asked, trying to prove her point.

"Yes, what are you trying to say?" he responded, the battle still going on around them and Edmund struggling to keep the creature busy.

"In the book it says that a sea serpents weakest spot is the eye. We strike its eye and that will founder it at least for a while. We just need the advantage for long enough to get it near the rocks." Lauren reminded the king before continuing.

"I'm going to throw the dagger and hit the serpent in the eye. It will give Edmund enough time to get out of harm's way and we can ram it." She finished looking at Caspian and Lucy for approval.

"What if you hit Ed?" Lucy worried, holding onto Laurens arm to make sure she understood the dangers.

Lauren knew this was a risk but it was one they had to take. She could not get close enough to not have to throw the blade, it was the only option. She had done this sort of thing during fencing with the soft blades, they were told it was a surprising way of neutralising the opponent. Lauren had always been good at this, never missing, never faltering. She had to do this to save them all.

"Luc, I would never suggest doing this if I thought I would hurt Ed. I know I can do it. You have to trust me." Lauren urged, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it unless Lucy gave her permission.

Lucy took a few seconds to reach a decision, she was worried for her brother but she knew if they didn't do something then they would all founder eventually. She knew Lauren loved Edmund with all her heart. She would never do anything that would risk his safety. She had to put her faith in Lauren.

"I trust you." Lucy smiled, patting Lauren on the back but still feeling nervous.

Lauren stepped forward, taking one glance at a worried Caspian before she did so and proceeded to put her plan into action.

Placing the dagger in her left hand, she stretched her arm back behind herself and got ready to launch, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

She saw the serpent come into her line of vision, Edmund standing in its path and she knew this was her one chance.

"Ed." She screamed, the Pevensie male turning momentarily when he heard his cousins call.

"Duck." She added, Edmund seeing what she was planning and complying without hesitation.

The second Lauren was sure Edmund was in a safe position she launched her arm forward putting all her weight into the throw when she let go of the dagger. It only took a split second to travel through the air but it felt like an eternity.

Lauren stood still catching her breath and Lucy and Caspian watched from behind, all three witnessing the blade cut through the air and into the serpent's direction.

It missed numerous numbers of the crew by mere inches and when it got close to its target Lauren worried for the first time that maybe she had made the wrong decision. That feeling however didn't last very long because in the next moment she saw the blade pass Edmund and slice into the creatures eye, it screaming when the dagger made contact.

"Yes." Lauren squealed, jumping up and down, Lucy running to hug her a second later.

"Woo hoo." Edmund grinned in triumph as he watched the serpent reel back into the sea.

The crew's euphoria at Laurens success quickly left them, they had reached the rocks and this was sure to be more than a bumpy stop.

"Brace yourselves." Caspian ordered in a loud voice, everyone suddenly running to grab hold of anything they could whilst Edmund still close to the impact zone, scrambled back towards the deck and safety.

A minute later they made impact. The serpent still creasing with pain from the dagger that was still lodged in its iris was shocked once more when it was pinned in between sharp rocks and the ship it had been trying to destroy.

Caspian pushed the ship as much as he could watching green mist burst from the serpents belly as he did so, determination pushing him forward to cause as much damage to the creature as possible. If they had any chance of winning this was their best shot.

Not far away from where they were and on an unremarkable stretch of sand in the middle of the Narnian ocean a young dragon was regaining consciousness, the pain from the battle wounds he had suffered earlier subsiding.

Eustace lifted his lids and nimbly got to his feet, still feeling the ache in his shoulder where the important sword still remained.

He couldn't be in this skin anymore, he couldn't be this dragon. All he wanted was to be the funny looking, sandy haired, over talkative boy again, the same boy that shook with fear, cowered in the face of danger. Well no more. When he was back to normal, he would make a change. He would stand beside his family and fight with them, no longer afraid to stand up for what he thought was right.

Stretching out his claws he began to scratch against the skin that bound him, sure that if he was successful he would go back to his original form. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't succeed. He saw no way out of this, and it was then just a moment later that he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, a figure approaching him across the sand.

The thing coming towards him got larger and larger as it closer to him. When it was more visible it was clear that this animal had the stature and shape of a great cat, a lion to be exact.

The lion stood right in front of Eustace, a regal air surrounding him as he stood tall and proud, his tanned mane blowing in the wind.

Eustace looked on at this amazing beast and just watching the way it carried itself knew that there was only one Lion this could be. It was Aslan.

Aslan knew what the boy wanted and he knew the boy had done everything he could whilst as a dragon. He had learnt a great deal about himself and it was now time for him to be a boy again. The boy who would go on to save everyone he cared about.

The mighty lion lifted his paw in the air and then began scratching at the soft sand in front of him. When he did so something magical happened. Every swipe he made at the grains underneath him got Eustace one step closer to becoming the human he used to be. By Aslan the scratching the sand he was also scratching away the skin that kept Eustace as the magical creature he had become.

Finally Aslan took the final step roaring at full capacity which made the dragon burst into a magical ball of fire, this ball lifting up into the air before it dissipated, a young sandy haired boy taking its place and then floating unconsciously toward the ground. Eustace was back, back to his normal self.

Back on the Dawn Treader the procedure they had undertaken to try and beat the serpent seemed to have worked to some degree. It was now slower, moaning in pain but it was in no way over. In fact it was even angrier now making its soul mission that of destroying everything that lay in its path.

As the ship moved back and the serpent got free from the rocks they knew they still had a fight on their hands.

Caspian left Lauren to look after Lucy who had fallen hard when the ship made impact with the creature. Whilst Lauren was helping Lucy to her feet Caspian went to go and check on Edmund, making sure he was ok.

Once Edmund was on his feet he spotted the serpent beginning to tower over them once more. The damage they had put upon it split the animal open, a million pincers now visible down the length of its body, pincers that were razor sharp and could kill the second they made contact with someone.

Caspian spotted this happen as he was approaching Edmund and he then proceeded into a sprint knowing that if the creature had its way then Ed would be dead in the next movement.

"Move." Caspian screamed, launching himself at Edmund and pushing him out of the way as the serpents head came down towards them.

They rolled across the deck, the serpent disorientated at their side for a short moment, the effects of not only the impact with the rocks but the aftershock of Laurens strike now taking effect.

The oldest Narnian king took advantage of this moment, grabbing the first sword he could get hold of and launching it at the creature, the blade severing one of the pincers which had the serpent falling back into the sea, the pain becoming overwhelming.

Edmund and Caspian looked at the pincer now lying on the deck and watched as it disintegrated into a putrid green smoke.

"We can beat this." Caspian smirked sure for the first time that it was possible to overcome this impossible situation. They were going to succeed. He knew it. He could feel it in his soul.

Eustace still far away from the battle began to wake for the second time. As he regained himself and realised he was back to his original state he also noticed much to his surprise that he was not still on the sand as he was before. Now he was on a different island, one that looked just like the one that belonged to Ramandoodoo.

As the battle continued and they looked on the serpent finally losing energy they knew they had to take this chance. They had to beat it whilst it was at its most vulnerable. If it regained strength they would never win.

"We have to get closer." Lauren yelled through the noise, both Kings taking note and knowing she was right.

"I'll go." She continued ready to move and finish this. Now she knew her strength, her skill, the confidence in her was higher than ever. She thought she could anything.

"No Lauren I won't let you. I can do this." Caspian argued, ready to take on the task himself.

"Caspian, no." Lauren moaned back, not wanting to watch him put himself at risk.

"Oh for Christ's sake. By the time you two decide who will go the serpent will have killed us all. I'm doing it." Edmund replied not stopping for an answer and running to launch himself at the rigging.

"Edmund." Lucy screamed, knowing they were reaching the climax of the fight no matter the result.

Lauren watched her cousin climb the rigging and getting closer to the snapping creature with each step. He would not succeed on his own; he needed all the support he could get.

"We have to help him." Lauren told Caspian, squeezing his hand as she did it.

"All hands to the main deck. Ready the harpoons." Caspian then ordered to everyone in a scream, acting on Laurens request without giving a direct answer.

This was it, this was when they won or they lost.

Their plan was to launch roped harpoons at the serpent and then pull it as close to the ship as possible. This would then give Edmund the opportunity once he was in the right position at the top of the mast to make his move, to strike with the final blow.

Lauren, Lucy and Caspian grabbed harpoons themselves, standing alongside their gallant crew who were awaiting orders. When the serpent was right in front of them Caspian decided it was time.

"Ready? Now." Caspian instructed, every person on the ship now launching their weapon at the beast, all successful in their attempts.

They grabbed hold of the ropes that had been attached to the harpoons and clung on for dear life. They had to get the serpent as near Edmund as possible.

"Pull its head down." Caspian then yelled, knowing exactly what they needed to do.

Whilst this was going on Eustace was getting used to being on his human feet again, no longer able to launch himself into the sky with just a thought.

He looked around him and then spotted something on the floor at his side. It was the sword, the sword they needed to beat the mist. Eustace picked it up looking it up and down and then it finally hit him. Aslan had sent him here for a reason. If he really was on Ramandu's Island like he thought he was then that must mean that Aslans table along with the other six swords was nearby. This was his chance to prove his worth.

He ran as fast as he could, not really knowing what direction he was going but letting his feet carry him, knowing within him that Aslan would take him in the path he needed to go.

Before long he found it, the majestic golden table glimmering in the sunlight right in front of him.

As he got closer to the swords still glowing with a blue light, the blade he was holding began to do the same thing. Stepping closer still all seven swords began to quiver, almost as if an invisible magnet was pulling them together. Eustace, distracted by the sight that was happening before him failed to notice just as everyone else had many times before that the green mist was slowly creeping up on him.

Just as he was about to put the sword in place, so happy with himself that he was close to rescuing everyone, the green mist encircled him, pulling him backwards before he could finish what he started.

Back on the ship the crew had pulled the serpent into position. Now it was up to Edmund to finish it, to beat the beast.

He was so close, unnervingly so but it was not close enough. Before he could make his move clutching on to the crow's nest which Lauren once claimed her favourite place on the ship, Edmund spotted something familiar forming in an instant at his side. There right next to him was his one true fear, his weakness.

The image of Jadis which had already made an appearance that evening had returned, the remnants of the witch determined to overthrow the boy.

"What do you want to prove Edmund? That you are a man?" She asked in the same calm voice she always used, this having the worst effect on him possible.

"What's he doing?" Lauren questioned out loud, herself Caspian and Lucy looking up at Edmund whilst they helped keeping the serpent in place with the harpoon ropes.

"I don't know but he has to do something. We cannot hold it much longer." Caspian answered noting that the crew were beginning to struggle.

"I can do that Edmund. I can make you my king. Just take my hand." Jadis continued eerily, reaching her hand out for Edmund to take. If he did, he would fall, fall to the deck and there would be no chance of survival.

Before he could answer the ropes that bound the serpent broke in their hands, the weight to much to handle. Crew members were thrown across the ship, people tumbled on top of each other and Lauren, Caspian and Lucy clung on to one another for dear life.

Eustace still on Ramandu's Island struggled against the mist, not giving up on the task at hand. Aslan had sent him there for that purpose and he wasn't going to let him down. He got to his feet once more, swinging the sword in every direction to try and get rid of the mist. It didn't work. He edged forward slowly, pushing through the mist like a bird would caught in a strong gust of wind.

For a moment the pressure of the mist on Eustace subsided and that was all he needed. He leapt forward placing the seventh sword with its counterparts. He had done what he had been sent there for. It was up to the others now.

A plume of blue light shot up into the sky the moment the seventh made contact, this light stretching across the sky until it met Peters own blade, the blade that Edmund had clutched still in his own hand.

Edmund looked down at Peter's sword as it began to glow brightly in his hand. Something had happened, something he could not explain but it was good, it was really good and it gave him the strength he needed.

"Do it Ed." Lucy screamed up to her brother, running out of hope as everyone on the deck was rolling on top of each other, the ship still flipping from side to side.

Edmund heard his sister's pleas for help waiting for the serpent to get close enough, Jadis still watching on from the side of him.

When it got close enough and lifted its head above Edmunds he ducked down, only to launch suddenly plunging the high king's sword into the jaw of the unknowing beast.

The second Edmund pulled the sword free he knew they had won. Jadis disappeared with a scream and the serpent fell back, blue lightning bolts shooting out from within it before finally it collapsed, disappearing into the murky sea before it melted into nothing.

The crew, the Pevensie's and Caspian were stunned into silence. They had actually won, they had completed what seemed an impossible task and most importantly they were all still alive at the end of it.

Lauren was elated, unable to describe the way she was feeling inside. Caspian felt the same and looking over at Lauren a huge grin appearing on her face he remembered that he had promised himself something. He promised that the first thing he would do when it was over was kiss her. Kiss her like he had never done before.

Not giving her a moment's notice he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her off the floor and spinning her around, the pair laughing as he did so. When he placed her back on the ground his lips immediately made contact with hers. The kiss they shared was even more special than the previous. It was still filled with the love and the passion but now there was no fear of danger, no worry that it may be their last. They had made it through and they were more in love than ever.

"The spell is lifting." Lucy squealed whilst Caspian and Lauren were still wrapped up in each other, the crew running around and chanting in triumph.

The dark sky which had covered their heads for the duration of the battle got lighter, the thunder ceasing and the rain coming to an end. In its place were shafts of white light beaming down and lighting up the sea, making it look like a sheet of glass as the sun began beaming down on it.

"Ed, Lauren, Caspian. Look." Lucy screamed in delight her brother, cousin and friend joining her instantly at the side of the deck all four pulling each other into excited hugs.

"I knew you could do it Ed." Caspian smiled, ruffling Edmunds hair with his sore hand.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure you didn't doubt me for a second." Edmund mocked before being engulfed in the arms of the crew, all desperate to praise Edmund for his actions.

Whilst the men were all huddled together Caspian praising his crew on a job well done Lucy and Lauren decided to take a moment to themselves just the two of them, the only girls on the ship.

"Thanks Luc, for everything. If it wasn't for you acting so quickly with the cordial earlier I doubt there would be much celebrating now." Lauren thanked her cousin, pulling her into a hug like only girls could share.

"Lauren don't be silly. You're my cousin. I'd do anything for you." Lucy grinned.

"I can't believe it's all over. We won, we actually won." Lauren added as they looked out at the clear blue sea, the fog dissipating quickly before their eyes.

"I told you to keep the faith didn't I?" Lucy smiled holding onto Laurens hand.

"That you did Lucy. That you did."

The two girls grew silent then, just looking at the beautiful view in front of them. Lucy had never thought she would see such a gorgeous sight again and witnessing it now made her heart jump.

"Lucy what is that?" Lauren suddenly asked pointing out to the sea.

Whilst they had been quiet and were looking out in front them Lauren spotted shadows coming through the fog and she couldn't quite make them out. Not straight away at least.

"It's... it's boats. Lauren it's them." Lucy realised with excitement, spotting the lost citizens when the shadows formed through the now vacant fog.

"Everybody." Lauren screamed, the crew turning to her voice immediately.

"There are boats. It's the Narnians."

**Ok so that's the end of the big action scene. The story is coming to an end soon well according to how it should play out judging by the original Dawn Treader. Do not fret though because there is more to come. They still need to find Eustace, they still need to meet Aslan and Lauren has a big decision to make. Please review.**


	19. Not just us

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm so sorry I didn't update last night, I felt so guilty. I was working late because I have to have a day off next week to go to the X Factor auditions. I hope you forgive me and please enjoy.**

Chapter 19 – Not just us

As the long boats grew closer they knew that the people on board had to be those they had been searching so tirelessly for.

The faces of the lost citizens were ones of relief, joy and wonderment. They had all come to the conclusion that they would be lost in the fog forever but when the ship appeared through the darkness in front of them they knew they had been saved, that the Narnian's had come to their rescue.

As the crew of the Dawn Treader looked on at the people getting closer and closer to them Lauren spotted someone familiar looking amongst them. At first she couldn't quite work out where she had seen this person, and then it hit her.

The woman gazing towards the majestic ship was the same woman Lauren saw being sent off to face the green mist on lone island. She was the wife of one of their crew.

"Mr Rinse." She yelled in delight when she realised that the man had not yet seen his beloved floating in front.

"It's your wife, it's your wife." Lauren finished, Mr Rinse following Lauren's eye line until his eyes settled on his shocked wife sitting in the boat at the side of them.

"Helene." He grinned widely when she looked over and saw his face beaming at her.

The crew stared on silently, their hearts jumping at the sight of the reunion going on right before their very eyes.

Mr Rinse, not able to be apart from his wife a moment longer lent back and then took a running leap into the clear blue sea down below. He swam as fast as he could to the long boats side not stopping until he reached his lost love.

Without saying a word Edmund walked over to his little sister and put his arm around her. It had been a long time coming and it was the hardest task they had ever faced in Narnia but it was over, they had succeeded and they were all still alive. Edmund had never been so proud of his family and confidants, he felt so elated.

"Can you actually believe it's over?" Lauren asked Caspian as they held each other arm in arm, looking out to the sea of new faces that had just arrived.

"Oh I believe it. When I look into your eyes and see that gorgeous smile, that's when I believe it. I've never seen you look so happy." Caspian smiled with pride, stroking the side of her face with his thumb.

"I don't think I have ever been as happy as this, at least not in a long time." Lauren smiled back, placing a soft kiss on Caspian's cheek before he let go, ready to instruct the crew on their next plans.

"Let's have them on board. Clear the decks." The King said in a happy tone. His voice sounded so light, so without worry. His father would have been so proud watching his son in that moment.

After the crew were on task Lauren and Caspian walked over to Lucy and Edmund, all four looking on whilst the crew helped the rescued Narnian's get on board the Dawn Treader.

"We did it." Lucy began, a chirp of happiness in her voice when she said it.

"I knew we would." Edmund added, confidence seeping through that hadn't been there just a few short hours ago.

Lauren thought on these words and at her cousins standing by her side and that's when she realised that one of them was missing, the one who had in actual fact saved each and every one of them.

"It wasn't just us there." The oldest Pevensie thought aloud, the others like her remembering suddenly who was not with them.

"You mean..." Caspian began, interrupted suddenly by a familiar voice calling them from somewhere nearby.

"Hey, I'm down here. Lucy, Edmund, Lauren." Eustace called floating in the sea on the other side of the ship.

Somehow, someway Eustace had travelled from Ramandu's Island back to the ship. How he got there he had no idea, all he did know was that it had something to do with the huge shaft of blue light that travelled from the island to where he was now. A portal if you will.

"Did you hear that?" Lucy asked when they heard their cousins call.

"Lauren, down here." They heard again, still not able to find the owner of the voice.

Lauren, her cousins and Caspian then went in search of the boy. They looked under boxes, behind doors and debris and it didn't take long for the person they were looking for to be found.

"I'm in the water, Lucy." He called once more, not having to make another attempt after the next moment.

"Eustace." Lucy grinned broadly when she spotted her little cousin floating in the sea below, a huge smile on his face.

The others were quick to join Lucy at her side of the deck, eager to see that he was not harmed after the serpents attack on him.

"I'm a boy again. I'm a boy." He chuckled, so happy to be back to his old self and not having to worry that he would set fire to someone or something with just a small breath. Finally he felt like himself again.

Lauren looked around the deck, knowing there was someone not standing beside them who would be excited to hear of Eustace's return. When she saw the little mouse not far away from her she couldn't wait to see his face when he realised what had come about. He and Eustace had become firm friends even after their shaky start.

"Reep?" Lauren began, gesturing the mouse over when he turned to her calls.

"Yes miss." He answered, walking over to her and the others when she instructed.

"There is someone here who I think you will want to see." She smiled excitedly before stepping to the side so Reepicheep could see who was floating in the sea before them.

"Eustace I see your wings have been clipped." The mouse giggled in relief when he saw the boy smiling in front of him. He had been so worried about him after the sword had been thrown. He was relieved to see he appeared unhurt.

The mouse was so excited to see his friend that he couldn't resist joining him in the inviting water. Taking a huge leap and squealing as he did so, he reached the boys side causing a huge splash in Eustace's when he broke through the surface.

Looking at the happy faces of all of his friends Caspian found it hard to grasp that only 20 minutes ago they had been close to death, their fates sealed by the actions of a sword and a little boy.

He felt like part of something in that moment, surrounded by all the people he loved. It was like he was a part of their family; their actual family and he hadn't felt that way since his parent's death. Even when his Uncle was still alive he felt alone, like he belonged to nothing, to no one. Well not any more.

After a few moments of watching Reep's and Eustace's reunion with great happiness she realised that Caspian, still stood at her side as he always was had gone very quiet.

"Cas, is something wrong?" She asked, pulling him away from the others so they wouldn't hear.

"No, no nothing is wrong. Quite the opposite actually." He began, wanting nothing more than to tell Lauren exactly what was running through his head.

"I've never felt so part of something before. You and your cousins are such a tight unit and I really feel a part of it, I've never had a family before." He revealed to her, Lauren confused by this comment.

"Caspian you are the King of Narnia. How can you not feel part of something?" She asked, wondering why she never knew he felt this way.

"Have you ever had that feeling? You know when you can be in a crowd of people but still feel all alone. That's how it's been for me, well right up until you appeared in the ocean anyway." He finished with an awkward smirk, not knowing how she would react to hearing this.

"After my parents died I was surrounded people on a daily basis, people who had my best interests at heart but never really knew what was going on inside. I had felt alone, just like you have and I know how hard it could be." Lauren started placing her hand on the side of his face comfortingly.

"I also know how it feels to suddenly feel wanted, needed. I felt that when Lucy and Edmund came to stay with me, when we came here and I became a part of this huge thing. Caspian I don't ever want you to feel alone again, whatever happens from now, wherever we end up you will always have a part of me with you, you'll always have a place in here." She finished, placing his palm over her heart.

Caspian said nothing after this, no answer would have been sufficient to explain to Lauren how much her last comments had meant to him, so he answered in a way that was becoming very common between Lauren and him. He kissed her, kissed her with a smile and then the pair not saying anything more turned back to the rest of 'their' family, Eustace and Reep still laughing below.

"Where sky and water meet, where the waves grow ever sweet." Reepicheep sung out loud, feeling lighter than air and happier than ever. His team had succeeded in their quest, he had survived it and his new friend was at his side. He felt fulfilled, complete.

Putting his mouth in the water just out of interest Reep became surprised furthermore when he realised the song he had been singing for so long, over so many years was actually fact.

"It's sweet." He yelled in delight tasting the water.

"It's sweet."

"Eustace look?" He chirped looking at a dream like view behind them, knowing now that if the part of the song about the water had rung true then the rest must have.

Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and Lauren looked out to the horizon interested to see what the little mouse had spotted. There in the distance was something none of them had ever seen, they had heard of it that was true but as far as witnessing it personally that was not.

The sea and sky merged as one, the water climbing up in a huge wave until the seam between its end and the skies beginning became nonexistent. There was only one place it could possibly be.

"It's Aslan's country. We must be close." Caspian voiced out loud not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Well we have come this far." Edmund added, suggesting they move towards it, the adventurer in him ready to get a closer look.

As the day drew to a close and they got ever closer to the country of Aslan's origin it was Lauren that was becoming quiet.

She climbed up the mast and into the crow's nest, the same place Edmund had stood when he defeated the serpent earlier in the day. Lucy and Caspian saw her go up there but didn't argue, they had given up trying to get Lauren to do things she didn't want to. She was very determined and that was why they both loved her in their own ways.

Looking out in front of her, Lauren began watching the sun setting like so many times before and melting below the sea. It was her favourite sight in Narnia, that's if you didn't include the sight of Caspian first thing in the morning after a long night apart, and she felt something new, she felt that for some reason this would be the last time she saw the sun set on the Narnian horizon.

They had gone to Narnia for a reason, it wasn't a random act. Lauren knew their purpose of coming to this amazing place was to help save the Narnian people, to join forces with the crew of the Dawn Treader and assist them in their plight. Now they had won, now the reason for them being there no longer existed, what did that mean for them? Where did they go from here?

"Lauren, are you ok?" Caspian asked later that night when he came to check on things on top deck and noticed that Lauren was only just coming back down from the mast.

"What am I going to do Caspian." She whispered, leaning into his chest for comfort, before he had time to process what she had said.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion, not knowing what had made her mood change so much.

"It dawned on me earlier that now this is all over, now that we have done what we were sent here to do then maybe our time is up. Who knows when we will get sent back? What if it happens suddenly? What if I don't get to say goodbye? Or to make a decision?" She said, panicking at all the possibilities that lay ahead of them.

After Lauren said this, tears springing to her eyes Caspian realised she was right. He had got so comfortable with having her around that it hadn't even entered his mind that she would now be leaving soon.

"You could always stay here with me." Caspian smirked awkwardly, trying to make light of a situation that was getting heavier and heavier by the second.

"Believe me if I could I would, but it's not just us. If I stayed I would lose what family I have left. Ed, Lucy even Eustace not counting everyone else back home. I don't know if I could give them up knowing I'll never see them again." Lauren beginning to cry and Caspian pulling her into his arms, thinking about what now face them.

"But then there's you. By picking them and going home I would lose you Caspian. I don't know if I would ever get to see you again. I don't think I could survive in a world that you're not part of. So whatever I do, I'm going lose something. Someone is going to get hurt, no matter my decision." She finished, looking up at Caspian and hoping he had just the perfect answer like he usually did.

Caspian held her tight for more than a few minutes; he couldn't find the words to help her, to solve this dilemma. He wanted her to be happy, to have everything she wanted and he didn't know how she would get that.

"Lauren, you need to make this decision based on what you want, not what I want or what Lucy and Ed want. This is your future and it is your decision. You know how I feel about you, how happy I would be if you stayed, but if you decide that you have to go back home I will support you but only as long as I know it's what you want. When the time comes I know you will make the right choice." He smiled, his words soothing her like always.

"I love you King Caspian." Lauren almost sang, Caspian's smile always having the same calming effect on her.

"As I love you Lauren Pevensie. Now go and get some sleep." He pushed with a grin, pecking her on the cheek quickly before she let go of him reluctantly and made her way to bed, her head still in two places.

As Caspian watched Lauren disappear behind the doors which led to the bedchambers he had time to reflect, time to envisage what his life would be like once she and the others left him. He knew it would hard not having her around, painful even but he couldn't force her to stay, he just wanted her to be content with what she decided.

He couldn't imagine waking up each morning and knowing that he wouldn't see her face first thing, or eating supper at the table without her at his side. They had become so close over their time together and it was then whilst gazing at the constellations above and thinking about her that he realised he had loved Lauren since the first time he saw her. That moment in the ocean when his head came up from below the water and he saw her, was like a new beginning, like he could finally breathe, finally start living for himself and not only his Narnian people.

"We're going to go back soon aren't we Luc." Lauren asked her cousin as they both lay restlessly in bed. The youngest Pevensie girl almost as hesitant to return to England herself.

"I believe so. What are you going to do? I mean about Caspian?" Lucy responded, knowing how hard this was playing on her cousin, the crease of pain on her forehead clear for her to see even in the darkness.

"When the time comes I will make the right choice. I have to have faith in that. Whatever I decide I will lose something, someone." Lauren added in sadness.

"Lauren whatever you choose I want you to know we will all support you." Lucy comforted cuddling up to her cousin in the bed when she saw her getting emotional at this comment.

"Caspian said exactly the same thing." Lauren smiled, the actions of the day finally taking their toll, her consciousness slipping away as visions of a handsome Narnian king ran through her mind.

The next morning appeared as any other at first glance. The sun shone just as bright as it always did this time of day, the sea glimmered in its light and birds overhead sang their graceful tunes.

When Lauren met up with her cousin Eustace on the deck after waking from a fitful sleep she thought it time to make amends, to build bridges. She had a strong feeling this may be her last opportunity. She could feel that everything was coming to an end.

"Hey Eustace. How are you feeling?" She yawned approaching him on what was left of the bow.

"Kind of strange I guess. Getting used to my human legs again is quite a nuisance." He chirped, nothing affecting him for too long.

"Eustace I want to apologise for how I've treated you. If it wasn't for me and Ed and everything else you wouldn't have wandered off that day and you wouldn't have turned into that dragon." Lauren said wanting her cousin to forgive her.

"Lauren there is nothing to be sorry for. If I hadn't of changed then things would have panned out so differently. Who knows where we would be now were it not for that." Eustace pointed out, wiser than his years.

"I guess you are right. We all have you to thank." She smiled, pulling her youngest cousin into their first proper hug. God that felt strange.

Edmund who had to listen to Caspian tossing and turning in his hammock the night before knew the reason, it was his cousin. There time in Narnia was coming to an end and none of them had any idea if they would get to return or not. Would Lauren, who has made it quite clear as to how much she loves Caspian go back with them and risk not returning? Edmund couldn't see it somehow; they were inseparable almost as if they had become one entity. If she stayed all she would lose is them the people she loved, but if she left she would be leaving a future with a man who loved her, a future she did not have in England.

"We have taken the ship as far as possible your majesty. The water is too shallow after this point." Lauren heard Drinian tell Caspian as the ship came to an abrupt halt.

As Caspian listened to this and then turned to Lauren who was gazing back at him, her eyes still full of uncertainty, he knew this was it. This was when they would go back.

"Prepare a long boat. A few of us shall go to shore." Caspian instructed knowing he would have to face it no matter how much he wished he didn't have to.

Only 20 minutes later Lauren, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, Caspian and Reep got into the boat and began to approach Aslan's country.

Just off shore the sea was scattered with thousands of lily heads, all bobbing on the water's surface like they were almost dancing. Even with Lauren as confused as she was she couldn't not notice the beauty that surrounded them, holding a tight grip on Caspian's hand as she did so.

"So what was it like when Aslan changed you back?" Edmund directed a question at Eustace purely because he could see how tetchy his cousin and sister were being and wanting to take their minds off of the coming goodbyes that no doubt awaited them on land.

"No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't do it myself. Then he came towards me, it kind of hurt but it was a good pain. You know like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I think I was a better dragon then I was a boy really." Eustace smiled to himself, feeling embarrassed of his behaviour before that time.

"I'm so sorry for being such a sock." He finished, Lauren having gained the necessary distraction enough to truly realise how far her little cousin had come.

"It's ok Eustace. You do make a pretty good dragon." She smiled, gaining a small giggle from the others before they were brought back to reality, the little mouse in their boat making them aware that the time had come.

"My friends, we have arrived."

**I hope these few added scenes were a good decision. I wanted to show the war that is going through Laurens head now she realises what an important decision she had to make. Please review and you will find out her answer tomorrow.**


	20. What was given

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – So here we are at the chapter you've all been waiting for. Will Lauren stay or will she go? You're about to find out.**

Chapter 20 – What was given

After hearing Reeps words the group slowly came to shore, silently getting out of the boat when they reached the thin stretch of sand, like a no man's land separating Narnia and Aslans country.

Laurens mind had been working overtime for the last few hours, her mind split in two about the huge decision she would have to make at some point in the near future.

Getting out of that boat and seeing the climbing wave in front of her, a wave that was so tall it towered as high up as she could see without pulling a muscle in her neck she momentarily was distracted, her head now filled with wonderment at the magical sight in front of her. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, even in Narnia. It was at moments like this, witnessing things like this that Lauren realised she didn't know anything really about Narnia, only what she had been told. She had so much to see, to learn. Did she really want to give all of that up?

The tight knit group did not say a word as they congregated in a line gazing at the sight before them, Caspian and Lauren the only ones who communicated and this communication only being a squeeze of the hand at small intervals.

"Aslan." Eustace said suddenly, the rest of the group quickly spinning in the direction Eustace now faced, all shocked by his sudden and quiet appearance.

Lauren had heard so much of Aslan, so many stories of his heroism, the times he had saved so many from such hopeless situations. She always imagined the most majestic of creatures, the type of lion you would see in the wild leading his entire pride. Now he was standing before her she was not disappointed, in fact he surpassed her expectations.

"Welcome children." The mighty lion began as he made his way to a stop in front of the group, all excited to see their mentor.

"Lauren it is a pleasure to meet you. It seems you have had quite the positive effect on many Narnians." He added, introducing himself for the first time.

"Some more than others." Edmund giggled, gazing over quickly to Caspian who still held on to Lauren tight.

"I apologise for my cousin Aslan and it is my honour to meet you. I have heard a lot you since I have been here." Lauren smiled, wanting to sound polite and courteous though nervous at the same time. She could see why they all thought so highly of this warm being in front of them.

"You have all done well, very well indeed." Aslan said with pride, looking up at his protégés who he cared for so deeply after nodding with a smile to Laurens last comment.

"You have come far and now you're journey is at its end." Lauren knew that was coming but hearing it from Aslans own lips and so soon after their meeting made the young girl feel like the air was being knocked out of her.

Caspian gazed over at Lauren having the exact same feelings as she seemed to be experiencing at that moment. No matter what happened after this he would lose some of the people he loved, Lucy, Ed and Eustace at the least. Just the thought of them going was painful enough without even bringing Lauren into the equation. His mind couldn't deal with that thought, it couldn't process it.

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked, looking up and down the narrow beach and wondering if this was indeed his place of origin.

"No, my country lies beyond." Aslan answered truthfully, facing towards the tall waves and making it clear that his birth place was what lay on the other side.

This was the moment Caspian had been dreaming about since he was a young boy. He would often think about sailing to the end of the world, getting to Aslans country and finding his father. Now he was close and there was only thing, one person holding him back from running right through the fluid wall. Lauren.

"Is my father in your country?" Caspian couldn't help but ask, intrigued to find out if what he thought became of his father since he was so young actually rang true.

"You can only find that out for yourself my son." Aslan began to answer, knowing how much the King had thought of this moment.

For the first time ever Lauren could feel Caspian pulling away from her for a second, the man so tempted to find his beloved parent. He had put his faith in her to make the right decision and in that moment she decided to do the same for him.

He let go of her hand briefly taking a step forward before assuring her that he everything would be alright, that he would come back.

"But you should know that if you continue there is no return." Aslan warned him, Caspian stopping when he heard this.

Caspian turned back towards them, facing the ground and not making any attempt to walk back. Tears sprang to Laurens face as she watched him, she could see the dilemma he faced, it was like hers. He could either return to his past, or embrace his present and the uncertain future. She couldn't decide for him just as he couldn't decide for her.

The Narnian king was unsure of what he was going to do, he longed to see his father so much but by doing so he would have to give up everything and everyone. He took one look at Lauren, support and love etched in her features and his decision was made. He would make her proud; he would protect the land they had all worked so hard to save.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked when Caspian began walking back to Laurens side, his eyesight getting blurred as salty pools blocked his vision.

"I can't imagine that my father would be very proud if I gave up what he died for." Caspian muttered in thoughtful resolve, Lauren running her palm up his back in comfort because she realised exactly what he had just sacrificed.

"I've spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom, people." He continued, talking like a true king, a king who had just grown in front of their very eyes.

Lauren still knowing that she had a choice of her own to make thought on what Caspian had just said, the part about wanting was taken from him and not what was given. Those words alone made so much sense to her own situation. She had spent so much time thinking about what she would lose by making one choice or the other and not about what she would be gaining, in both scenarios.

"I promise I will be a better king." Caspian promised Aslan as thoughts still ran through Laurens head.

"You already are." The lion replied, complete sincerity in his tone.

"Childen..." he began once more, turning to the Pevensie clan who all stood in close proximity, Edmund interrupting him before he could continue.

"I think it's time we went home actually, guys." He started, knowing he was initiating their departure, but knowing also that it was their time.

"But I thought you love it here." Lucy asked her brother, not believing that he would be so eager to leave.

Lauren and Caspian were now closed in each other's arms neither aware still of what the next few minutes would bring. Lauren just stared up at him, looking into his deep brown eyes and she tried to imagine going back to her life in England and not having him by her side every day. It wasn't something she could even fathom.

"I do, but I love home and our family as well. They need us." Edmund finished making his point, knowing it would be logical to his sister who would remain in Narnia forever given the choice without any reason for going back.

Lauren looked over at her cousins still wrapped up in Caspian and felt saddened by the looks on their faces, especially Lucy's. She loved Narnia so much; it was like her second home.

"It will all be ok, Lucy you'll see. There are still great times to be had in England. You will grow up, fall in love, have a family. That is a whole new adventure in itself." Lauren assured her cousin, letting go of Caspian for a short while and pulling all three of her cousins into secure and warm hugs.

Before anyone could reply to what Lauren had just said Reepicheep hopped over to Aslans side, a huge grin on his face as he did so.

"Your eminence, ever since I can remember I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy but with your permission I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes." The little mouse revealed to everyone, all knowing his thoughts on Aslans country but not before realising how passionate he had been about it.

They all knew what this meant, if Reep went over there like he planned to that would be it, they would never see him again and he would never see them. He knew that but still he was choosing this path, sacrificing everything he ever knew to begin a new adventure. That knowledge and that knowledge alone weighed heavily on Laurens mind.

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours. No matter how small they might be." Aslan smiled, knowing how much this meant to the little warrior.

"Your majesty." Reep grinned, turning to his friends to say his final farewell.

"No one could be more deserving." Caspian started, looking down at the mouse who had helped him through so much.

"It's true." Edmund smiled, taking a bow when Reepicheep turned to face him.

"It has been quite the adventure hasn't it Reep?" Lauren smiled sadly when the mouse walked to her side, Lauren getting to her knees so she could see him better.

"Indeed it has miss, indeed it has." Reep responded, placing his small hand on Lauren's finger.

"So any last words of advice before you sail off into the unknown?" Lauren stuttered, her breath catching as the goodbye got to her.

"Just one set. Follow your heart, embrace your destiny and always seek adventure." The little mouse told her knowing the dilemma that was going through her head and hoping this would work.

"May I?" Lucy asked, pulling Reep into a tight hug before he had a chance to respond. Lucy was going to miss her dear friend deeply.

That just left Eustace now, the boy who had learnt so much from the mouse that was now leaving him forever. Eustace couldn't imagine not having him around anymore. He had learned to love him like a best friend, like a brother.

"Don't cry." Reepicheep begged Eustace when he began to sob, Lauren then doing the same into Caspian's chest when she saw her cousin more emotional than ever before.

"I don't understand. Will I not see you again, ever?" Eustace struggled to get out.

"What a magnificent puzzle you are and a true hero. It has been my honour to fight beside such a brave warrior and a great friend." Reepicheep added with finality, looking up at Eustace with a smile one last time before turning and running towards the waves, the waves that carried him exactly where he wanted to go.

As Lauren watched Reepicheep disappear she wasn't saddened by his departure, she was excited for him, excited that he was finally getting that adventure he had always talked about. He wasn't leaving them behind, he was just moving on, wanting to live a life for himself.

"This is our last time here isn't it?" Lucy asked Aslan once they had all pulled themselves together.

"Yes you have grown up my dear one, just like Peter and Susan." Aslan confirmed even though Lucy already knew the answer deep down.

"Aslan?" Lauren asked, stepping away from Caspian and walking towards the great lion.

"Yes my child." He replied.

"Will I return, if I went back that is?" she questioned, praying that maybe there would be a chance that she could have a piece of both worlds.

"Lauren my dear, the reason for your coming was different to that of your cousins. Theirs has always been a journey of self discovery of growing up. Your time here was to show that a future still awaits you even after all your hardships. It has always been your destiny to come here, but only once. Now you must decide if your future lies here or in England." Aslan told her, the others shocked to hear that Lauren had been destined to come here all along.

"Will you come and visit us in our world." Lucy then asked when Lauren stood away from everyone including Caspian.

She needed some time no matter how short to just think, to clear her head and let her heart lead her, just like it did for Caspian when he chose to stay and just like it did for Reep when he chose to leave.

"I shall be watching you always." Aslan smiled, Lucy laying her head at his side, it finally hitting her that she would never see him again.

"How?" She cried, loud sobs now racking her body.

"In your world I have another name. You must learn to know me by it, that was one of the reasons you were brought to Narnia, that by knowing me here for a little while you would know me better there." The mighty lion answered knowing how hard this was for his precious Lucy.

"Will we meet again?" Edmund then asked after listening in on what his sister and Aslan had been talking about.

Yes one day." Aslan responded with a small smile, fully aware that the day he meant would not come about for a very long time.

With that Aslan turned from the group, facing the waves and then roaring with all the power that ran through his body. In an instant the water parted leaving in its place a long opening, an opening that would no doubt lead them back to where they had come from.

Caspian knew this was it now, the moment where he would lose Lauren forever. He knew she would choose her family. She had only known him a short while and even though their time together had been so special it no doubt matched the closeness of family. At least that's what he thought anyway.

He looked over at her, the scared face of the girl he loved more than anything and he wished he could take all of the stress away from her but it was something he could not do. This was her choice and no one else's.

"You're the closest thing I have to family, even you Eustace." Caspian began when the group all huddled into a circle, tears coming to the eyes of all of them and Lauren still not knowing even in that last moment what she was going to do.

"And Lauren what do I say?" Caspian added, his lip quivering sure that their time had come to an end.

"I have never met anyone quite like you. You are not only beautiful, but you are smart, witty, tough and you have made me a better man since meeting you. I'll never feel alone again because of you, because of us. This adventure we had will always have a special place in heart." He managed to get out, his voice becoming too jittery to say anymore.

Edmund then walked into Caspian's arms for their goodbye hug, closely followed by Lucy who then proceeded to run over to Aslan and cry into his large shoulder, knowing their time in Narnia was up.

Now it was Laurens turn to say her goodbyes to the man she loved so much, the man who had become such a big part of her life.

She leaned in, practically falling into his chest when the sobbing reached its peak. She was trying to find the words, trying to find that right choice that Caspian had said would come when the time was right.

Then after a few moments of anguished silence between the two followed by proclamations of love that no one else heard but them, it was one tear, just one single tear falling down his cheek that had the answer hitting her like a bolt of lightning.

"Lauren, it is time. Who are you going to go with?" Aslan asked the blonde girl, her mind now set on the answer but still dreading what she was going to have to do.

"Lucy, Ed, and Eustace." She mumbled through sobs.

Even though Caspian knew this was coming it in no way made the blow easier. She was going to leave now and he would never see her again. Never feel her touch, or see her smile. Never be able to run his fingers through her hair or feel her lips against his own. His heart felt like it was being ripped apart inside but he made sure he kept it well hidden. He had to be strong, not only for her but for himself. Little did he know though, Lauren was not yet finished.

"Cousins I am so sorry." She stuttered once more, Caspian suddenly alert at hearing this comment. Why was she apologising to them?

"Why are you sorry cousin?" Edmund asked, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder as Lucy looked on in silence already knowing the answer to that question.

"I'm sorry because I cannot come with you, I have made my choice and it is to stay." She continued.

"Lauren are you sure this is what you want?" Aslan asked wanting to make sure she had come to the right conclusion whilst Lauren stepped over to Caspian and wiped a stray tear from his eye, smiling up at him as she did so.

"I am sure. Lucy, Ed like I said earlier you still have great adventures and futures ahead of you when you go back and I can't live them with you. We are all growing up in our own ways and one day you will move on, you will create a life for yourself, a life that I cannot be a part of. If I went back it would be a mistake because I have already found my adventure, my future. It's here with Caspian at his side. I cannot live without him. He is a part of me." Lauren cried through the whole thing hoping her cousins would understand.

Caspian couldn't believe what was being said at his side. She had chosen him, picked him and in doing so sacrificed everything she had ever known.

"Lauren, I love you so much and I want you to stay will all my heart but you must understand that by staying with me you will not see your family again, you will not see your home again." Caspian pushed, wanting to ensure she was 100% decided before letting the happiness he could feel bubbling inside come out.

"Cas, Narnia is my home, I felt it the moment I came here and as long as I have you I have family. I have all the family I would need." Lauren assured him, placing a soft kiss on lips before turning back to her cousins for the final time.

"I knew it. I knew you would pick him." Edmund grinned sadly, pulling Lauren into a tight cuddle before warning Caspian to look after his cousin.

"What will I do without you Lauren? I don't want to lose you." Lucy cried, the two Pevensie girls cuddling in their familiar way both knowing this would be their last time.

"You will never lose me Lucy ever, I'll always be thinking of you I promise." Lauren smiled before reaching behind her neck and taking off her mothers locket.

"I want you to have this." She said, placing the pendant around Lucy's neck.

"No Lauren, that is your mothers." Lucy returned, reluctant to take the precious token.

"Please Luc, I know you will care for it and I want to start a new, leave the past behind. Just like Cas said I need to embrace what has been given to me and not dwell on what was taken. You gave me this place Lucy, you taught me about how wonderful it was. You gave me a life again and I will always love you for that." Lauren then sobbed with a small smile, not being able to resist giving her cousin one last cuddle.

Eustace then walked over to Lauren. It had been hard enough saying goodbye to Reep without having to say it to his cousin as well. Before coming to Narnia they couldn't say one civilised word to each other. It was Narnia that had brought them together, and neither would forget that.

"What am I going to say to mother and father?" Eustace joked, trying to make light of the daunting situation playing out in front of him.

"I'm sure you will think of something. Just tell them I have run off with a soldier or something." She giggled, knowing that her aunt and uncle would probably not even notice she was gone.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I love you Eustace." She smiled giving him a quick but heartfelt hug.

"I love you to blondie." He grinned, joining Ed and Lucy as they walked towards the water tunnel that would take them home, Aslan making him aware that Narnia still had use of him before he did so.

Lauren walked into Caspian's arms both of their hearts racing like never before, safe in the knowledge that they would never have to be parted again.

Without saying a word they both turned to face their departing family, all of them looking at each other with such love. Lauren could see clearly that her cousins were very upset about her decision but she knew they would be ok; they had each other to get through just like she had Caspian.

After a couple more moments the water engulfed them, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace disappearing within an instant and Aslan vanishing into the shadows not long after.

When it dawned on her that she would actually never see them again Lauren had to take a deep breath, the only thing calming her down was Caspian's hand stroking her hair like he had so many times before.

Now it was just them standing alone on the beach, their future together now set in stone and stretched out in front of them. Lauren looked into the eyes of the man she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with and had no doubt she had made the right choice. He was her family now and she his.

"So it looks like it's just us." Lauren smiled broadly, excited at the prospect of a long and happy life with her Caspian.

"Yes it's just us and that's all I need." He grinned back.

They did not know what their future had in store for them, but they knew they would be together and as long as that was the case they could get through anything, they could survive anything. Times would be hard, they would miss the people they had lost, that they had sacrificed to be together but they had done it for a reason. They did it because neither could be without the other, no matter cost.

But hey, who's to say that maybe something miraculous won't happen again one day. After all it is Narnia and anything is possible.

**Oh my god I can't believe it's over. I have enjoyed writing this story so much and I just want to thank each and every one of you that has stuck with it since the beginning 3 weeks ago. I hope I did the final chapter justice and please look out for an update tomorrow where I will tell you how you can help me with the sequel. I love you x**


End file.
